Unión
by Janendra
Summary: Una profecía vincula a Harry Potter en un matrimonio obligado. La unión lo salvará de la oscuridad o lo hundirá por completo en ella. Advertencias: Yaoi, es decir relaciones amorosas entre hombres. Universo alterno. Magical Creatures.
1. Bereshit

Primero lo primero: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! Ja, ja, ja, llevó preparando esto desde hace un rato para el cumpleaños de nuestro Lindo niño que vivió. Mi intención era publicar más capítulos para festejarlo pero creo que con dos quedo y me queda el universo a deber días de escritura ¬¬ que se me descompuso el teclado, el word y bueno.

Publicaré el segundo capítulo en una semana, todavía como parte del festejo a Harry, y de allí cada mes o mes y medio. Este será un fic más o menos largo. Simplemente espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios. Por cierto, si no entienden nada de las primeras escenas, tranquilas, la comprensión vendrá en el mismo fic. De hecho si son lectoras de Lágrimas y pancitas yo creo que le pescarán mucho más a la primera escena.

Harry Potter me pertenece y escribo esto con fines de lucro, para conquistar el mundo con yaoi.

Debo advertirles que si me agregan a las alertas de autor, pero no me deja comentarios, este fic no verá su tercer capítulo aquí. Escribir este capítulo me tomó más de un mes, si ustedes no valoran mi trabajo con sus comentarios, no habrá historia. Guerra avisada no deja muertos.

Gracias a Arisu y Dian Dominique por betearme este fic.

**Unión**

por Janendra

Capítulo I: Bereshit.

Una densa bruma lo cubría todo. El único sonido eran las pisadas del adolescente ataviado con el uniforme de Hogwarts. Corría frenético a través de la niebla, buscaba la puerta que lo llevará a su mundo. Por encima de la respiración agitada del adolescente, se escuchó una voz donde fluía la fuerza del agua.

—Ir... —dijo la voz y el bosque repitió la palabra en un eco que duró mucho tiempo.

Harry se dejó caer exhausto. Se tocó el pecho que subía y bajaba con el doloroso ritmo de su respiración. Apoyó las manos en la tierra. Un gesto de sufrimiento cruzó su rostro, no podía frenar su errático resuello. Llovía.

El agua formó un círculo de plata donde Harry contempló la luna en cuarto creciente sobre su cabeza. Levantó el rostro; ya no llovía. La niebla se dispersaba despacio. Estaba en un bosque, rodeado por árboles de enormes troncos, sus ramas inmensas parecían sostener el cielo. Niebla, noche, luna y árboles eran el universo de su pesadilla.

Sintió que la humedad plateada le entibiaba las manos; al retirarlas pequeñas ondas enturbiaron el agua. El líquido tomó la solidez de un espejo. Harry observó en la plateada superficie las ramas del árbol, un búho en una de ellas, la luna con su blanco resplandor. Harry se asomó al agua y su imagen lo horrorizó. Donde deberían estar sus ojos verdes, había dos irises negras, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y lo hacían ver como un demonio. Se apartó del espejo. Respiró profundo. El mal que lo habitaba no se podía disimular. Evitó pensar en los muertos que dejó a su paso. A los dieciséis años Harry Potter era un asesino; la locura caminaba detrás de él.

Cuando pudo serenarse, el espejo seguía allí. Cauto, volvió a mirarse. Tenía piel blanca, pálida. Los rasgos de su rostro eran los mismos. Cara dulce, inteligente y franca. Ojos de un verde claro. Pestañas largas, rizadas. Nariz recta. Labios rosados. Sus orejas estaban libres del hechizo abscondere, que usaba cada día. Eran pequeñas y terminaban en una suave punta. Por primera vez no le desagradaron. Las tocó con sus dedos. Entre muggles sus orejas le granjearon muchas burlas. Se dejó crecer el cabello y el desorden natural fue suficiente para mantener oculto su defecto y su cicatriz. Cuando Hermione le enseñó un hechizo simple para cubrir su cicatriz, Harry lo usó en sus orejas.

Observó su cabello, sobre el brillante tono negro se distinguía un color azulado. Sus ojos eran de nuevo verdes. Sintió que algo se desplegaba a su espalda y se apartó del espejo. No quería ver más.

Caminó alrededor de los árboles. A lo lejos distinguió muchas hogueras. Se puso en marcha. El amanecer empezaba a extender sus dedos. Harry llegó a la primera fogata. El lugar estaba desierto, buscó a los que encendieron el fuego.

—E... elth... eg... —escuchó proveniente de entre los árboles.

El presentimiento le llegó con la claridad de la mañana, estaba en peligro. Miró asustado al hombre que salía de la obscuridad. Los ojos de Harry recorrieron la piel dorada, la guirnalda de flores y hojas verdes que adornaban el cuello. Harry se tapó la boca con las manos, ¡el hombre tenía cabeza de ciervo! Dos largos cuernos coronaban su cabeza.

—_Mi Señor _—se escuchó una voz femenina.

La respiración de Harry se descontroló. Miró la niebla de donde vino la voz. El cuerpo de una mujer tomó forma. La impresión se reflejó en el rostro de Harry. Si bien la mujer era normal, su piel era de color plata. En la frente tenía una luna creciente. La mujer le tendió la mano al hombre. La pareja dio unos pasos hacia Harry, mismos que el adolescente retrocedió.

—_No tengas miedo, pequeño travieso_ —escuchó la voz de la mujer en su cabeza.

El hombre ciervo mantuvo la mirada en Harry. Un brazo dorado se levantó en el aire y señaló las hogueras.

—_Tú naciste en el amanecer de un día mágico, el día de una gran batalla entre dos reyes antiguos,_ —la voz del hombre resonó en su mente.

Harry oyó el gruñido de las espadas al chocarse. Vislumbró una corona negra y una dorada. Vio el brillo ardiente en los rostros vigorosos.

—_El rey luminoso venció ese día. El rey oscuro perdió la batalla, y ganó poder. Contigo creció la obscuridad._

Las palabras dejaron a Harry sin aliento. Corrió a través del bosque. No deseaba estar cerca de esos seres extraños. ¡Él no era malo! No quería serlo... El llanto corrió por sus mejillas. La voz del hombre seguía en su mente. Pese a lo que dijera, sabía que era diferente a sus compañeros. Era consciente de que en su interior habitaba una magia inusual, profunda y poderosa, que arrasaría con aquellos que le importaban. Harry estaba ligado al mal, un día le haría a sus amigos lo que le hizo a Hedwing, y aunque se arrepintiera, eso no cambiaría lo sucedido.

Tropezó con la raíz de un árbol. Se quedó arrodillado en la tierra, ansioso por despertar.

—_Eres gente buena_ —escuchó la voz de la mujer.

Harry la buscó entre los árboles. ¿Por qué no despertaba?

—_No estás solo_ —consoló la voz.

Entre los árboles algo se movió. La enorme cabeza de un dragón azul, como el agua del mar, se levantó. El dragón rugió y Harry se cayó de la cama.

Desde el suelo contemplo la borrosa realidad. Buscó sus lentes a tientas. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Las camas mal hechas de sus compañeros le dijeron que era tarde. Recordó que era sábado y tenían salida a Hogsmeade. Harry pensó en el frío que hacía afuera. Por la noche nevó. Faltaba una semana para las vacaciones de navidad. Le costó un rato serenarse. Abrió la boca, ningún sonido salió de ella. Harry se tocó la garganta. No retiró el hechizo de silencio. Tocó su cuello con los dedos. Cerró los ojos al sentir que la magia se desvanecía. Aún no le contaba a nadie sobre su capacidad para hacer magia sin varita.

—Dobby —llamó.

La criatura apareció con un pop. Los enormes ojos escrutaron a Harry. Dobby se sentó en la cama y su mirada se llenó de comprensión.

—¿Al Amo bonito lo asustan los sueños?

Harry asintió. A solas Dobby lo llamaba amo bonito; en presencia de otras personas el título era Amo Señor Harry Potter. Harry miró al elfo, a él le parecía una criatura tierna, alguien en quien podía confiar. Encontró a Dobby luego del ataque de Voldemort a Hogsmeade. La criatura yacía medio muerta en la calle. Harry no estaba mejor, los mortífagos le dieron una sesión de maldiciones. Un corte en el muslo hacía correr su sangre. Las baldosas olían a una tarde soleada. La compasión de Harry descontroló su energía, curó al elfo con el primer arranque de magia sin varita. Dobby permaneció con Harry hasta que la orden los encontró; se convirtió en su guardián. Dumbledore le dio empleo en Hogwarts, aunque su principal ocupación era cuidar de Harry.

—Dobby cree que el Amo bonito se confunde —dijo en voz baja—. Los sueños quieren ayudarle. Si tuvimos miedo a la noche, nos parece que todas las noches son malas.

El uniforme de Harry apareció en la cama. Los zapatos lo hicieron en el suelo.

—Amo bonito, —continuó—, la obscuridad es parte de la luz, de la misma forma que la vida es parte de la muerte. No hay porque temer.

Con un plop la cama estaba hecha. Harry tenía una bandeja en las piernas con el desayuno.

—Además el Amo bonito no está solo.

Harry tomó el vaso con jugo y se lo llevó a los labios. Le ofreció galletas a Dobby.

—Eso dijo la voz en mi sueño —musitó Harry.

—Yo también lo oí. El mensaje cruza una gran distancia y el Amo bonito lleva mucho tiempo lejos de casa. Es por eso que a veces no entiende bien.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿A qué casa se refería Dobby? ¿La de sus tíos? ¿La de sus padres adoptivos? Sonrió. Sus conversaciones con el elfo eran interesantes.

—¿Tú escuchas los mensajes?

Dobby asintió. Lo miraba con los ojos plenos de regocijo.

—El Amo bonito escuchará bien cuando sea el momento. Dobby tiene permiso para decirle que si tiene miedo o está en riesgo, llame a su dragón.

Harry frunció el ceño. Si era el dragón de sus sueños, no era buena idea. Repitió en su mente las palabras del elfo.

—Dobby ¿de quién tienes permiso? —inquirió.

—De la gente buena —sonrió la criatura—. ¿El Amo bonito desea otra cosa?

Harry negó. La soledad era una constante en su vida y los sueños no lo defenderían de Voldemort.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Ey, aquí.

El mago se apresuró a seguir a su compañero William. Estaban en un callejón cercano al Ministerio de magia. La nieve cubría las calles con su manto impoluto. El mago que habló debía tener unos cuarenta y cinco años, el cabello castaño empezaba a cubrirse de blanco. Por las tardes, al salir del trabajo, se dedicaba a leer libros de huertos en compañía de su gato Henry. El otro hombre, Max, era joven, no pasaba de los treinta años, soltero, recién llegado a la ciudad. William sacó su varita y recitó un occultare. Quedaron escondidos de cualquier mirada curiosa, como si no estuvieran allí.

—¿La trajiste? —inquirió William. Al hablar su aliento formaba una tenue neblina.

Max estaba nervioso. Miró en derredor antes de levantarse las capas de ropa, sacó un pergamino antiquísimo encerrado en una esfera mágica.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, —dijo Max—. Riddle me pidió que le enseñe cada profecía que se declara auténtica.

William frunció el ceño. Su departamento se encargaba de controlar las profecías bajo consigna, algunas tenían miles de años. Observó apesadumbrado el viejo pergamino, estaba en inglés antiguo.

—¿Tienes la traducción?

Max asintió. Sacó otro pergamino y se lo mostró. Tras la primera lectura William enarcó ambas cejas. La sorpresa se reflejaba en su cara.

—Es sobre Harry Potter, —musitó lívido.

William llevaba veinte años trabajando para el Ministerio, y en ese tiempo ningún ministro le pidió que le mostrara las profecías; no tenían derecho. Si una profecía se declaraba cierta, era responsabilidad del departamento descubrir a los involucrados. Una vez encontrados se les mostraba la profecía. Si las cosas que se decían de Riddle eran ciertas, la profecía no saldría del Ministerio. Él no permitiría que Harry tuviera ese poder al alcance de la mano.

—La misma profecía dice que ocultará sus secretos para encontrar a los destinatarios, —suspiró Max.

—Haremos esto, —comenzó William—, es fácil reconocer al rey involucrado. Si decimos que no podemos identificar al adolescente, la profecía saldrá a la luz, será difundida y espero que la suerte se ponga de nuestro lado.

—Roguemos a la Diosa y al Dios que así sea.

William y Max volvieron al Departamento de Verificación y Autentificación de Profecías, en el tercer piso. Max contempló desde su ventana la nieve que caía como pétalos de rosa. La profecía volvió a su esfera. Nadie, ni siquiera ellos, sabrían que fue alterada. Ambos magos se concentraron en el recuerdo del callejón, en las palabras de la profecía que vinculaban al gobernante de una nación mágica y a Harry Potter. Con las varitas en ristre ambos se hechizaron.

—Oblitare —pronunciaron al mismo tiempo y el recuerdo se perdió de sus mentes...

La onda luminosa se mecía en cada rincón. Tocaba cada archivero, cada esfera que se equilibraba en los rincones inverosímiles. Max y William controlaban el proceso con sus magias. El hechizo recorría el departamento, sondeaba las profecías. Buscaba indicios entre lo que describían y el momento que se vivía en la actualidad. Una de las esferas cambió de color. Max la convocó. Ambos hombres miraron el contenido en inglés antiguo, Max era el traductor, sonrió complacido. Leyó en inglés antiguó, murmuró.

—Dos generaciones de niños huérfanos con dobles padres vivos —tradujo la línea donde la magia indicaba el tiempo actual.

El asombró se reflejó en las caras de los dos hombres.

—El gran castillo donde los niños juegan con magia, será una escuela donde los niños serán tratados como adultos.

—Eso podría ser Hogwarts, —dijo William—. ¿No acaba de aprobarse el decreto para hacer los cambios en el plan educativo?

Max asintió. Se ajustó la bufanda alrededor del rostro. Eran dos referencias importantes de la época actual.

—Es una profecía que vincula compañeros de vida —la sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Max—. Tengo una buen idea de quien es uno de ellos, del otro no creo que lo lleguemos a descubrir.

—Habrá que avisar a los periódicos y hacer el papeleo habitual.

—La traduciré —dijo Max. Ambos hombres se pusieron a trabajar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al terminar el desayuno, Harry se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Su rostro reflejaba serenidad. Tras ducharse y ponerse el uniforme, Harry se observó a sí mismo en el espejo del baño. Cerró los ojos y evocó el último recuerdo que le quedaba del matrimonio Malfoy-Black.

—Mi nombre es Narcisa Black —la voz era dulce, delicada, como un arrullo que serenaba a un bebé.

—Hola Harry —dijo él—, yo soy Terrence Malfoy, —la voz grave, masculina, venía de muy alto, él era enorme.

Ella era rubia, de ojos azules. Era una mujer hermosa, dulce. Él era alto, cabellos castaños, ojos verdes, como los suyos. Harry tuvo que echar la cabeza hacía atrás para verlo bien. Era un hombre serio, bien parecido, que le sonrió como si lo conociera desde que era un niño.

Harry recordó lo impresionado que se sintió ante sus padres adoptivos. Rememoró el atisbo de miedo, de inquietud, el temor de no ser lo que ellos esperaban. La manos de ella envolvieron su mano derecha y las de él hicieron lo mismo con su mano izquierda. La calidez del toque hizo latir a prisa el corazón de Harry. Sonrió nervioso. A los catorce años, Harry era aprensivo y su confianza la ganaban pocos.

—Yo soy Harry Potter.

—Deseaba conocerte —dijo él—. Nuestra familia estaba incompleta sin ti.

Harry respiró despacio. Tenía el corazón apretado, una vez hecho el conjuro, no recordaría hasta que la guerra terminara. Ya no recordaba como murieron sus padres adoptivos. Ni lo que sucedió después con él. Sabía que muy malo lo que hizo, en el comedor, o en los pasillos, los alumnos murmuraban a sus espaldas, algunos lo consideraban el siguiente señor oscuro. Harry no sabía por qué. Sabía sí, que dejó ir sus recuerdos para poder derrotar a Voldemort. Tenía una oportunidad entre mil y la furia nublaba su juicio. Harry tocó su cabeza con ambas manos. Evocó el recuerdo y sintió que le dolía el pecho. Pronunció el hechizo.

—Oblitare.

Sintió una ligera desesperanza. Las palabras, las sensaciones, el calor de las manos de sus padres, abandonaron sus memorias. Harry abrió los ojos y se miró al espejo. La energía mágica brillaba alrededor de su cabeza y su pecho con un sutil resplandor. Bajó la mano derecha, extendió los dedos. Le habló a la energía del hechizo.

—No me permitas recordar hasta que Voldemort esté muerto.

Con el olvido la furia y el dolor se marcharon. Harry ya no recordaba los dos años al lado de sus padres adoptivos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione Longbottom supo, desde su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando enfrentaron al basilisco, que la guerra exigía sacrificios. En su segundo año, durante el Torneo de los tres magos, en el que Harry se vio envuelto, Hermione pensó que los sacrificios se hacían enormes. Durante cuatro años fue Harry quien sacrificó su integridad, su cordura y lo que le quedaba de infancia por ellos. Cuando le tocó a ella perder a causa de la guerra, odió a Harry. ¿Qué clase de salvador mágico dejaba que Voldemort se convirtiera en Ministro de Magia? ¿Por qué perdió ella lo que amaba? Era una niña de catorce años.

Hermione apoyó la mejilla en la palma izquierda. A su lado Neville charlaba con Ron. Afuera la nieve caía en copos diminutos. Cuando Fudge renunció, Hermione tenía trece años. Entre los candidatos apareció un postulante poco conocido: Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, atractivo y elegante, cabello castaño, ojos azules. Era descendiente de Salazar Slytherin. Su familia eran magos sangre pura conservadores. Su nombre Tom Riddle. Sus discursos fueron incendiarios. Decía lo que muchos sangre pura pensaban. Iba directo a los problemas de la sociedad mágica y no temía proponer soluciones duras. Decía que el mundo mágico estaba en riesgo, que los magos nacidos de muggles, cuyas familias conocían el secreto, vulneraban la seguridad del mundo mágico. Nuestra realidad es tan secreta, decía, como la receta para hacer espagueti.

Riddle quería mantener un secreto real, palpable, sobre el mundo mágico. Sus promesas de campaña eran simples: Los magos nacidos de muggles serían dados en adopción a las familias sangre pura, esto renovaría la sangre de las antiguas familias y no habría diferencias entre los niños por su origen. Los muggles que sabían del mundo mágico perderían sus memorias. Los muggles que vivían entre los magos serían deportados a su propia realidad. Riddle no se preocupó por la oposición de Dumbledore. Voldemort y Tom Riddle eran, ante la sociedad, dos personas diferentes. Tom Riddle era un mago respetable. Voldemort un mago oscuro muerto desde hacía mucho tiempo. La noticia de que Voldemort volvió era un mero rumor y lo decía un chiquillo de trece años ansioso por tener fama, perdido desde hacía tres meses. Dumbledore, y la Orden del Fénix, eran los únicos que conocían la verdadera identidad del mago oscuro.

Riddle estaba preparado para el desprestigió que intentaría Dumbledore, ante cada imprecación mostró una verdad distinta. Riddle estudió en Hogwarts, decía el viejo mago, Riddle tenía pruebas de que estudió en Durmstrang. Dumbledore se opuso, instó a no creerle a Riddle, les dijo quién era, y no lo escucharon. Sin Harry Potter para sustentarlo, y aún con él, era poco probable que le creyeran. Dumbledore era amante de los muggles, la sociedad lo sabía. Su escuela era un ejemplo de conocimientos mestizos. Riddle atacó el plan de estudios de Dumbledore, estudios muggles, maestros de adivinación de dudosa calaña, vacaciones de navidad, ausencia de los ritos de solsticios y equinoccios. ¿Dónde estaban la Diosa y el Dios en Hogwarts? Riddle decía que Hogwarts era más muggle qué mágica. ¿Por qué la mejor escuela de Inglaterra renegaba la espiritualidad de la comunidad mágica? ¿Por qué no le enseñaba a los magos nacidos entre muggles lo que era la sociedad mágica? ¿Se avergonzaba Dumbledore de su cultura?

La victoria de Riddle fue abrumadora. Durante su primer año se dedicó a cambiar las leyes con la aprobación del Wizengamot. Fue así que a los catorce años Hermione Granger perdió a sus padres y se convirtió en Hermione Longbottom. Se prohibió, so pena de muerte, el contacto entre muggles y magos. Dumbledore fue astuto, sabía que no podía ir en contra de las nuevas leyes, lo que sí hizo fue controlar a donde iban sus alumnos de origen muggle. Riddle también cambió las leyes de vestimenta; la influencia muggle se descartó por completo. La Inglaterra mágica se revistió de dignidad y orgullo a los ojos de las Naciones Mágicas.

La batalla emocional que Hermione libraba carecía de importancia. Los Longbottom la trataban bien. Era una hija adorada por sus padres mágicos. El matrimonio Longbottom quiso tener más hijos. Cuando Dumbledore les propuso recibir a Hermione, aceptaron de inmediato. Al lado de una de las familias sangre pura acaudaladas de la sociedad, Hermione se convirtió en una dama. Aprendió los modales de su madre, entendió la sociedad mágica a través de los ojos de su padre. Recibió y dio el cariño que los hijos únicos, como ella y Neville, tenían guardado en el pecho. ¿Por qué entonces se sentía triste? No pudo despedirse de sus padres. Algunas noches no podía dormir y las lágrimas la traicionaban. Pensaba en ellos, sus verdaderos padres que debieron prohibirle ir a Hogwarts.

Al iniciar su quinto año en la escuela, Hermione pidió que el sombrero seleccionador la recolocará, un derecho que ejercieron la mayoría de los nacidos entre muggles. Hermione terminó en Slytherin, donde estaba su hermano. Si bien Neville no tenía nada contra Potter, fue por ella que ambos le hicieron la vida imposible.

Harry apareció tarde y Dumbledore no pudo controlar a la familia que lo adoptó. A Hermione no le importó; lo odiaba. Provocar a Harry, insultarlo, arruinar sus pociones, borrar sus trabajos, era la única forma en que el dolor de la pérdida escapaba como rabia furiosa. Que Harry resistiera sus ataques con gesto serio, sin devolverlos, la enfurecía. El ataque que Harry recibió en quinto año a manos de su "enemigo imaginario", alegró a Hermione. La muerte de Harry la haría feliz por el resto de su vida.

¿Por qué le causó pesar que murieran los padres de Harry? Al igual que los otros nacidos entre muggles, Harry pasaba las noches y los fines de semana con su nueva familia. Durante los dos años que pasaron desde que fueron adoptados, Harry se veía feliz, contento. En septiembre, los mortífagos atacaron a la familia adoptiva de Harry. Sus padres lo defendieron con sus vidas. El dolor que embargó a Harry fue inmenso, ella lo sabía con verle los ojos secos, de los que no salió una lágrima, Harry no lloró en el funeral, ni en el entierro. Ella suponía que no lloró en ningún momento.

—Es una pena lo que pasó, —dijo el padre de Hermione—. Los Malfoy Black querían un hijo y Harry parecía contento con ellos.

Fue esa frase la que sacó a Hermione de su batalla de odio. Sabía que a Harry lo criaron sus tíos. En sus primeros años en la escuela ella extrañaba a sus padres, hablaba de ellos. Harry no hablaba de su familia. Sus narraciones de las vacaciones eran vagas, apenas una frase o dos en toda una conversación. Al ser adoptados Harry cambió. Fue una transformación gradual que ella notó en la sinceridad de su sonrisa, en las conversaciones que tenían Harry y Ron durante las clases. A ella no debería importarle lo que le pasaba a Harry. El chico tenía la misma edad que ella. ¿Por qué un adolescente debía rescatar al mundo mágico? ¿No era Dumbledore un mago poderoso? ¿No estaba la Orden del Fénix integrada por magos adultos que conocían de sobra sus capacidades? ¿Por qué Harry tenía que enfrentar a Voldemort? ¿Por qué perdió dos veces a sus padres? ¿Era un plan de Voldemort? Dejó que Harry conociera el amor de una familia y se lo arrebató.

Hermione sabía lo que fue la vida de Harry antes de ser adoptado. La desesperación de buscar hechizos defensivos en los libros de la biblioteca. El miedo que Harry no expresaba de morir en manos de Voldemort. Las sonrisas cálidas que Harry tenía a mano en cada momento, su buen humor, las bromas que ocultaban su dolor de ojos ajenos. Hermione aprendió a conocerlo bien, podía decir cuando él estaba asustado o sentía que no tenía a nadie. Ella lo abrazaba hasta que Harry se relajaba.

Hermione Granger Longbottom abandonó a Harry Potter a su suerte. Lo culpó de su propio dolor sin ver que él estaba en la misma situación, y, tras la muerte de sus padres, en una peor. Ella tenía una familia que la amaba, aunque no fueran sus padres muggles. Harry estaba de nuevo solo y a ella le dolía el corazón por él. Harry no le reprochó ni una vez su abandono. Hermione lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que él se culparía por el sufrimiento de ella y por la muerte de sus padres.

Hermione volvió la mirada al interior. Hacía un frío terrible. Ron y ella no eran novios. Sus padres le pidieron que se tomara las cosas con calma. Era joven para el amor.

—Ron, ¿cómo está Harry?

Sus palabras acallaron la conversación. Ron frunció el ceño. Al dejar Mione en claro sus nuevos sentimientos por Harry, ellos no volvieron a hablar de ella. Ron comprendió que a Harry le dolía demasiado. Hermione fue muy lejos con su batalla, llegó a contar los secretos que Harry no les dijo, los miedos que a veces dejaba entrever sin afirmar nada. Cuando Slytherin coreaba: Harry tiene miedo a morir, o el niño que vivió sueña con Voldemort, Ron quería matarla.

—¿Qué planeas ahora? —la voz de Ron sonaba colérica—. ¡No fue su culpa! ¡Tenía catorce años! Y se pasó la mayor parte de ese año en el cuarto piso de San Mungo. ¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo en paz? ¡Acaba de perder a sus padres! ¡Dale un maldito respiro, Hermione!

Ron se levantó furioso. Aunque amaba a Hermione, él era el único amigo de Harry.

—¿Qué pasa Mione?

La voz de Neville la hizo llorar. Estuvo tan dolida que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Se alejó de Harry, lo hirió, lo traicionó y eso no le devolvió a sus padres. Se abrazó a su hermano. Neville le murmuró palabras de consuelo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El ave negra portaba orgullosa la carta atada a su pata. Max levantó el brazo. La lechuza extendió las alas y las plegó de nuevo. Max le dio impulso con su brazo y el ave voló, hizo un círculo alrededor de la azotea nevada del Ministerio de magia. Los empleados del Ministerio. El portal brilló en lo alto del cielo, era un círculo de luz donde el ave se introdujo y ambos desaparecieron.

—Un trabajo bien hecho, —William palmeó la espalda de Max.

Las enormes alas de la lechuza negra creaban sombra en los campos por los que volaba. El día era cálido, luminoso. Sobrevoló las cercanías del palacio. Rodeó las altas murallas que servían de defensa. Pasó por el patio donde entrenaba un nutrido grupo de adolescentes, se ejercitaban desnudos como era la costumbre. Los ojos luminosos estaban llenos de emoción. Las pieles blancas lucían bronceadas por el ejercicio al aire libre. Los cabellos, rubios en su mayoría, formaban una interesante mezcla. El ave abrió el pico y anunció su presencia.

—¡Es la lechuza del rey! —dijo uno de los muchachos.

Los adolescentes corrieron bajo la sombra de la lechuza hasta que agitó las alas y se dirigió al interior del palacio. Cruzó las estancias de piedra, su sombra rozó los rombos y las imágenes en los suelos creados con guijas de rio. Voló entre las altas columnas que sostenían los techos. Su sombra acarició los murales en los suelos, pasó por encima de los triclinios y se dirigió a las habitaciones del rey. Había que ser un ave para ubicarse con tanta certeza en el enorme palacio.

La lechuza se detuvo en la percha que estaba en las habitaciones reales. El hombre sentado en el escritorio del rey levantó los ojos. Era un hombre apuesto, de unos treinta y cinco años, ojos negros, cabello obscuro que le llegaba a los hombros. Masculino y arrogante en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Llevaba el torso descubierto, en la cintura una falda de lino blanca con figuras geométricas en hilos rojos y sandalias ligeras. Era un hombre orgulloso de su cuna y de su valor. Fiel al rey con la misma decisión con que la sangre corría por sus venas.

—Carta del ministerio inglés, —dijo.

Desde que el Ministerio de magia inglés los contactara, hacía una semana, su rey estaba inmerso en planes y disposiciones para viajar. Dos de sus cuatro generales lo acompañarían a Inglaterra.

—Severus, léeme la carta.

La voz del rey se escuchó lejana. Los acompañantes lo ayudaban a calzarse la armadura en otra habitación.

Severus miró la carta en la pata de la lechuza, la desató y desenrolló el pergamino.

—Su majestad podrá consultar la profecía en el Departamento de Verificación y Autentificación de Profecías.

La carta explicaba el protocolo, solo los involucrados tendrían acceso a la profecía. Como el compañero no fue descubierto, él tendría que decidir que parte de la profecía se utilizaría para encontrarlo y cual permanecería oculta, para descartar a los candidatos que se presentaran. Hogwarts sería el lugar donde podría convivir con los adolescentes, durante las vacaciones de invierno.

—Tú casado con un adolescente, —bufó Severus—. ¿Quién lo diría?

La risa del rey le llegó desde la otra habitación. Por los ruidos que se escuchaban, los acompañantes tenían problemas con la armadura. Eran nuevos, recién integrados al servicio de su majestad. Les costaría un rato aprender a hacer las cosas al gusto del rey.

—Dile a Sirius —dijo el rey—, que se haga cargo de los boletos de avión. Viajaremos al estilo muggle.

Severus le dio a la lechuza una golosina. El ave agitó las alas y comió con una elegancia digna de su amo. Severus hizo un gesto de aprobación.

—¿Te parece seguro? —preguntó Severus.

—Quiero viajar de incognito, si voy Inglaterra es por la profecía. La situación no es buena, quiero que nos informemos antes de aparecer en el ministerio. Inglaterra prohibió el contacto entre muggles y magos, quiero saber cuántos colmillos tiene el lobo antes de meterme en su hocico.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Albus Dumbledore contemplaba los copos de nieve en su viaje por el aire. Tenía en la boca un caramelo de limón con un toque de licor, perfecto para los directores ocupados. Pasaba el caramelo de un lado de la boca al otro. En otros tiempos contempló a Hogwarts como su mayor logro en la vida. Albus soñó con un paraíso neutral donde los magos sangre pura dejaran atrás las exigencias de su sangre. Donde los nacidos entre muggles se adentraran sin presiones en el complicado mundo mágico. Un lugar sin religión, sin prejuicios, sin padres ni familias, donde los alumnos pudieran ser ellos mismos.

Siendo hijo primogénito de su familia, Albus conocía la presión que la sociedad mágica ponía sobre los herederos sangre pura. La corrección, los altos estándares en magia, comportamiento y espiritualidad. Para conseguir semejantes logros se les educaba desde pequeños con tutores particulares. No era extraño que antes de los diez años la mayor parte de sus rutinas fueran estudios y responsabilidades, era, en cierta forma, como crecer sin infancia. Cuando Albus fue elegido como Director de Hogwarts decidió que no habría niños adultos en su escuela. Los magos sangre pura, y los magos nacidos entre muggles, tendrían en Hogwarts un refugio para ser felices por seis años. El lugar ideal para convertirse en niños si no lo eran o para disfrutar con renovados bríos los últimos años de su infancia.

Por el camino le agregó a su sueño algunos cachivaches. Estudios muggles era una tontería para que los sangre pura pudieran trastear con cosas muggles. Dumbledore sabía que no tendrían esa oportunidad en otro momento. Estudios de la sociedad mágica fue desde un principio demasiado compleja y prefirió eliminarla. No había forma sencilla de explicarles a los pequeños cómo era el mundo mágico, así que eligió dejarlos en la ignorancia. Los magos no alcanzaban la mayoría de edad hasta los veintidós años, para esa edad tendrían, por experiencia, conocimientos de la sociedad donde vivían. Adivinación tenía a la peor profesora de la historia, la intuición requería una madurez emocional que los alumnos no tenían. Runas exigía un mayor compromiso que adivinación, una madurez que no se alcanzaba antes de los treinta, y algunas veces hasta los cincuenta, así que decidió omitir el significado mágico y concentrarse en su uso como alfabeto. Lo que Hogwarts le daba a sus alumnos era el primer control de su magia. Tendrían que trabajar mucho para ser magos poderosos y responsables. No había razón para tomarse en serio cosas espirituales a una edad temprana. Lo que Hogwarts si tenía para ofrecerle a sus alumnos era la diversidad, la amistad y la solidaridad. Aderezado el conjunto con uniformes coloridos y una sana dosis de competencia.

No pensó que su campo de juegos le sería arrebatado por Voldemort. Desde que se postuló para Ministro de Magia, vio venir la tormenta. La política era un juego complejo, la mentira y la desfachatez, eran las mejores armas de los jugadores. Voldemort tenía cualidades de sobra para ser político. Dumbledore se equivocó con él. No previó que las ambiciones del hombre lo llevaran a encumbrarse como Ministro de magia. Tras dos años en el poder, era obvio que buscaba otra cosa. No era fácil predecir qué haría, a dónde lo llevaría la ambición y los contactos. Dumbledore sabía que Voldemort quería poder, un control absoluto sobre Inglaterra.

Dumbledore tomó el pergamino que dejó en el escritorio. Era un edicto firmado por el Wizengamot al completo. Indicaba las modificaciones a Hogwarts que debían hacerse para el nuevo ciclo escolar. Algunos profesores serían sustituidos el próximo mes. Los solsticios y equinoccios deberían celebrarse desde enero. Albus tomó asiento frente a la ventana. Su Hogwarts se le derrumbaba en las manos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Anaïs Granger dejó el bolso en la mesa de la cocina. Se soltó el cabello rojizo. Se quitó los aretes y los mantuvo en la mano derecha mientras subía las escaleras. Observó, desde el espejo de su tocador, la tarde nevada que se colaba por las cortinas abiertas. Se paró de puntitas y abrió una ventana. La tarde olía a nieve y viento. Cerró la ventana. Se puso un pantalón cálido y una bufanda larga. Miró de soslayo un porta retratos donde, en otra época, hubo una foto de Hermione. La fotografía era de su boda.

Sonrió satisfecha y contenta. Bajó a la cocina, se calentó un cuenco de estofado y comió de pie. Dejó la mesa puesta, para cuando Jack volviera del trabajo. Preparó té. Su cara no reflejaba ningún sentimiento. Se sirvió una taza de té. La sorprendió el sabor intenso del limón y la dulzura del azúcar. Se sintió mejor con ella misma; eran las pequeñas cosas, los detalles, sus favoritos para darse valor.

Se puso los lentes anti reflejantes y se sentó ante la computadora. Abrió el explorador y escribió el nombre del foro. Era una página discreta, el nombre de Hogwarts estaba en la dirección web. La página se abrió, la cabecera decía lo siguiente:

_Si crees que tenías un hijo que era mago o bruja, que estudiaba en lugar distante. Si era algo parecido a Hogwarts. Si tienes un hijo y sientes que ese no es tu hijo, quizá tengas razón._

Uno de los mensajes, que se reflotaba una y otra vez, lo abrió ella misma. Decía:

_Mensaje urgente de Hermione_

_Hermione, mi hija de catorce años, me envió esta tarde un correo electrónico. Riddle, el ministro de magia, el mismísimo Voldemort, conseguirá mañana la aprobación del Wizengamot (el consejo de magos) para arrebatarnos a nuestros hijos. Es momento de poner nuestros planes en acción._

Anaïs se alisó el pantalón. Pensar en su hija le despertaba un dolor intenso. Su inteligente Hermione previó que Voldemort ganaría las elecciones y así fue. Anaïs recordaba un correo electrónico donde Hermione le escribió: Él le dice a los magos lo que quieren escuchar, mamá. Estoy segura que conseguirá lo que se propone.

Las leyes para arrebatarles a sus hijos se aprobaron en noviembre, dos años atrás. Veinticuatro meses en que Anaïs no veía a su niña, no sabía de ella. Los aurores encargados de borrar sus memorias ni siquiera comprobaron que fueran muggles. Como Hermione lo previó, la poción no les hizo efecto. Anaïs y su marido eran squibs. Pasó lo mismo con otros padres.

Los Granger esperaron ansiosos a que se pasara el mes en que no se comunicarían a través del foro. Hermione conocía bien a los magos y su cultura. Alguien como Voldemort, y la mayoría de los magos, no conocían los adelantos muggles. La computadora y el internet serían sus armas.

Los aurores se llevaron las fotos de Hermione, transformaron las cosas de su habitación en una sala de estar. Borraron a su hija con la eficacia de una aspiradora. Al marcharse los aurores, Jack y Anaïs fingieron ser un matrimonio sin hijos. Para algunos padres fue peor, se despertaron con un niño muggle que ocupaba el lugar de su hijo o hija. Transcurrido el primer mes Anaïs se rencontró con seis padres de casi treinta. No importaba cuan poderoso fuera el hechizo, el amor por sus hijos era el antídoto. En días, semanas o meses, durante el primer año, cada padre recordó a su hijo.

Desde el último correo de Hermione, no hubo comunicación. Anaïs sabía que Voldemort intentaría aprobar leyes que castigaran con la muerte el contacto entre muggles y magos. Suponía que su hija fue dada en adopción a una familia de magos.

Un mensaje brillaba solitario bajo la cabecera del foro: Los padres no olvidamos.

Antes de ser hechizados, Anaïs contactó a cada padre muggle de un niño en Hogwarts. Los puso sobre aviso y convirtieron el foro en su trinchera. Lo peor vino en septiembre del año pasado: los aurores se llevaron a los niños magos de once años. Anaïs suponía que fue Dumbledore quien le hizo llegar los nombres y direcciones de los niños substraídos. Esos padres recordaron. Poco a poco el foro se llenaba de dolor, de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podían creer los magos que ellos olvidarían a sus hijos?

Fue ese año, por junio, cuando la resistencia entre los magos los encontró. Saber que entre los magos había quien repudiaba esa crueldad, les dio esperanza. Su contacto en el mundo mágico, Mago-indignado, se comunicaba una vez al mes. Les decía con qué familias fueron los nacidos entre muggles, les ponía fotografías, una por chico, tomadas de infraganti. Mago-indignado les hablaba de las leyes aprobadas; por el momento no podían devolverles a sus hijos. Después de las primeras fotografías Anaïs accedió a reunirse con los padres del foro. El llanto, el sufrimiento enraizado entre el corazón y el alma, fue imposible de contener. Algún día, se juró, aquello no pasaría. Un día ella recuperaría a Hermione.

Anaïs miraba la pantalla. Sus pensamientos la llevaron lejos. Abrió los mensajes nuevos. Con manos temblorosas clicó el último mensaje de Mago-indignado:

_Hermione Longbottom. Harry James Malfoy-Black. Generaciones de sexto año Hogwarts._

_"Como un recuerdo de su último año en Hogwarts, Henry Ayrton, reconocido fotógrafo, visitó a principios del año escolar la famosa escuela de magia y hechicería. Algunas familias prominentes de la sociedad aprovecharon la estancia del fotógrafo para hacerse retratos de familia"._

_Dos de estas familias adoptaron a niños nacidos entre muggles. Los Malfoy-Black adoptaron a Harry James Potter. Los Longbottom a Hermione Granger. Se sabe que ambos chicos son bien tratados por sus familias adoptivas y reconocidos como si fueran hijos naturales. En el caso de Harry, sus padres adoptivos murieron dos meses después de tomar estas fotografías. Harry James Malfoy-Black es el heredero de ambas familias. Ejerció su derecho para escoger un tutor. Se encuentra bajo el cuidado de Albus Dumbledore. Se cree que los Malfoy-Black murieron en un ataque de mortífagos. Harry, que estaba con sus padres adoptivos en el momento del ataque, no sufrió daños físicos. Los Malfoy-Black lo defendieron con su vida._

_A Hermione Longbottom se le ve con frecuencia en fiestas y reuniones de la alta sociedad, acompañada por sus padres adoptivos y su hermano Neville. Por la vida pública que llevan ambos menores, (en el caso de Harry antes de la muerte de sus padres), es que adjuntamos varias fotografías. Las fotografías son del diario El profeta._

_Las fotografías escolares del sexto año en Hogwarts fueron tomadas de la edición vespertina del Profeta, viernes 25 de septiembre._

Anaïs se cubrió la boca con una mano. Algo a medio camino entre el llanto y la risa escapó de sus labios. Con cuidado bajó el cursor. Las primeras fotografías eran de Harry, el amigo de Hermione. Anaïs contactó a sus tíos y lo que le dijeron no merecía ser recordado. En honor de Harry miró sus fotografías. Eran tres imágenes. La mujer era de una belleza extraordinaria, alta y rubia. El hombre era más alto que ella, de cabello castaño, su porte era elegante y formal, un hombre atractivo que debería tener su edad. En la primera fotografía Harry estaba sentado en medio de sus padres adoptivos. Harry aún era delgado y un poco bajo para su edad. Las sonrisas de los tres eran reservadas, enigmáticas. Había en los adultos una natural presunción, la seguridad de quien nació para mandar, de quien sabe cuál es su lugar en el mundo. En Harry se notaba la timidez, su sonrisa era afectuosa, cálida. Cissa Black, decía la fotografía, heredera única de la antiquísima Dinastía Black. Terrence Malfoy, cabeza de una de las familias antiguas y respetables de nuestra sociedad. Harry James Malfoy-Black, hijo único. En la segunda fotografía Harry y Cissa estaban sentados en una banca de piedra, la mano de Cissa sobre la de Harry. Sus rostros eran serios, sus miradas hablaban de afecto. En una tercera, Harry estaba de pie, frente a Terrence que mantenía una mano en el hombro de su hijo. Terrence miraba a Harry con orgullo.

Anaïs sintió que se le humedecía el rostro antes de ver las fotografías de Hermione. Harry se veía como un atractivo joven y no como el chiquillo que conoció a través de Hermione. ¿Así se vería Hermione? Las fotografías de su hija aparecieron. La primera fotografía era de la familia Longbottom. Sentados en sillas rojas un hombre y una mujer que debían estar en los cuarenta años. Elegantes, sobrios y altivos. Atrás Hermione y un chico de su edad miraban serios a la cámara. En el espacio que quedaba entre las sillas se veían las manos enlazadas de los chicos. ¡Hermione estaba enorme! Era una jovencita hermosa. Anaïs sollozó dolida. ¡Su hija, su adorada Hermione!

La segunda fotografía era de Hermione y su hermano, vestidos con el uniforme de Slytherin. Así que la seleccionaron de nuevo. Cuando vivía con ellos terminó en Gryffindor, ahora, con los Longbottom, era una Slytherin. En la última fotografía Hermione sostenía un libro, miraba la cámara y sonreía. Había otras cuatro fotografías. Una por cada casa de Hogwarts. Ron y Harry en Gryffindor, Hermione y su hermano en Slytherin. Debajo de cada foto estaban los nombres de los magos nacidos entre muggles. Anaïs llamó a su marido, tenía que compartirlo con él.

—Hay fotos de Hermione en el foro —sollozó al teléfono.

Ambos padres miraron una y otra vez las fotos de su niña, de su Hermione. Se abrazaron con los corazones rotos y lloraron por la hija que el mundo mágico les arrebató.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El auditorio estaba hechizado. Desde fuera parecía un lugar pequeño, por dentro rebosaba de magos, vestían el uniforme de las tropas aliadas. Guerrera verde con cuatro bolsillos al frente. Cuellos, puños, botones y las solapas de los bolsillos en tono negro. Pantalones negros con cintillas verdes y botas de cuero completaban el uniforme. Llevaban la varita en el antebrazo, en un estuche especial para tenerla disponible a brevedad. El arma de las tropas a pie era la espada, alabardas para la caballeriza y arqueros para los carros. Todavía se apreciaba el ardor de la batalla en las tropas. Esa tarde sacudieron al mundo. Se sentían como los hombres que les enseñan lecciones a sus tontos hermanos menores.

El estrado, un largo corredor de madera, permanecía vacío. Esperaban a Voldemort. El éxito del primer ataque le correspondía a su líder, querían verlo, escuchar sus palabras, sentir el orgullo de hacer algo por su mundo.

Voldemort quería ver a sus tropas. Sentir el fuego que emanaba de ellos, ver el brillo iracundo que bautizaba sus ojos. Los magos bajo su mando cambiaban el mundo. Se necesitaba mucho valor para desafiar a tu propia sociedad y ellos lo poseían. Voldemort tenía cuarenta años. Usaba el cabello corto. Sus ojos de un azul mar tenían una fiereza profunda. Era un hombre bien parecido, el orgullo y la fuerza se leían en sus rasgos. Su apostura era la de un guerrero que sabía ciertas sus palabras y justas sus causas. Se aplicó un hechizo de altavoz en la garganta, y uno de traducción simultánea. Cada soldado lo escucharía hablar en su propio idioma. Voldemort caminó por el estrado. Las tropas rugieron su emoción. Esperó hasta que el silencio se impuso.

—Desde el inició de este mundo los muggles son un problema, —las tropas estuvieron de acuerdo—. Los magos no sabíamos qué hacer con ellos. Intentamos convivir, compartir la casa que la Madre creó para ambos. Los magos pensábamos en el bienestar común. Los muggles en cambio empezaron a demostrar de qué estaban hechos. Pronto fue claro que no podíamos vivir en armonía. Ellos envidiaban nuestros dones, nuestra posición, mas no querían la responsabilidad. La solución de los magos antiguos fue dividir nuestra realidad: Una realidad para los muggles y una realidad mágica para nosotros. Lo antiguos creían que magos y muggles se unirían al estar listos.

Nuestra realidad está escindida, sin embargo este mundo es uno. Basta mirar ambas realidades para saber quiénes son los verdaderos hijos de la Madre y quiénes sus enemigos. Las Naciones Mágicas siguen intactas. Allí está Babilonia con sus jardines colgantes. Allí está la Rusia imperial. Tenochtitlan sigue en un lago de aguas cristalinas.

Ahora pensemos en la realidad muggle. ¡En apenas cientos de años ellos arruinaron la belleza de la tierra, la ensuciaron, la destruyeron! ¡Devastaron sus bosques, aniquilaron a los animales, contaminaron las ciudades que crearon! Se explotan los unos a los otros, venden como mercancías a sus mujeres, a sus niñas y niños, mientras fingen una moralidad escandalosa de lo falsa que es. Los muggles consumen los recursos de la tierra ¡y no les bastan! Se encaminan hacia la destrucción ¡y no les importa! Su única preocupación es consumir cosas que no necesitan. Ahora juegan a ser dioses, modifican genéticamente sus alimentos, envenenan sus cultivos porque la diversidad de la Madre les molesta, les cuesta dinero. No les interesan las consecuencias, ni les importa que se matarán por propia mano. ¡El desastre los cerca cada día y no cambian!

A mí me han tachado de ser un hombre cruel, al lado de los muggles soy un inocente cordero. Ellos inventan nuevas formas de brutalidad cada día. Violencia hacía el mundo que los creo, hacía los animales, hacia ellos mismos. Muchos me dicen que esperemos, que ellos mismos se destruirán. ¡Yo digo que ya tuvimos suficiente de los muggles! ¡El día que ellos mueran la Madre no podrá recuperarse! ¡Es momento de actuar! Los magos que se hacen llamar Hijos de la Tierra dicen que no podemos vivir sin los muggles. Yo tengo una idea distinta: ¡no podemos vivir con los muggles!

Las tropas repitieron la frase en su propio idioma, atronadoras, como los rayos de una tormenta, se alzaron las voces.

—¡No podemos vivir con los muggles!

—Si mañana intentamos unir las dos realidades, —continúo Voldemort—, ¿saben lo que pasará? Nuestra realidad se contaminará, se verá afectada por los desastres de los muggles. Podemos sanar esa realidad, pero no lo haré por ellos. ¡No se lo merecen! ¡Es momento de que los muggles mueran! ¡Ese es el castigo justo a sus crimines contra la Madre!

—¡Muerte a los muggles! —se escuchó el clamor entre los soldados—.¡Muerte a los muggles!

Voldemort pidió silencio.

—Atacamos Estados Unidos por una razón. ¡Allí se encuentran los peores criminales contra la Madre! ¡Hoy están en nuestras manos! ¡Traigan a los prisioneros!

Hombre y mujeres fueron llevados por los magos. Estaban atados de manos y tobillos con cuerdas. Algunos lloraban, habían escuchado el mensaje de Voldemort y aunque no entendieran la palabra muggle, les quedó claro quiénes eran ellos y quienes los otros en el discurso del militar.

—¡Estos bastardos se enorgullecen de lo que hicieron! ¡Y por ello morirán hoy! ¡Este es el comienzo de nuestra guerra! ¡Liberaremos a la Madre de la escoria muggle!

Los prisioneros fueron obligados a arrodillarse con la frente en el piso. Soldados con espadas se acercaron a cada prisionero. Con un movimiento de la mano, Voldemort indicó el momento. Las cabezas rodaron por el estrado.

—¡Muerte a los muggles! ¡Muerte a los muggles! ¡Muerte a los muggles!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alda cerró tras de sí la puerta de la cabaña. Su largo cabello negro estaba sujeto por la cofia y libre sobre su espalda. Encima del pesado vestido de lana, llevaba un delantal blanco. Saludó a su vecino que volvía con el rebaño de ovejas. El hombre hizo un gesto tocándose el sombrero. En los marcos de las ventanas y en las entradas de las casas había velas que se encenderían al caer la noche. Las manzanas esperaban en las calles, en los pórticos y los caminos, para los espíritus que no tenían quien los echara de menos. Faltaba poco para el ocaso. Esa noche se celebraba Samhain, el solsticio de invierno. Era una noche mágica, el velo entre los mundos desaparecía; el mismo tiempo se difuminaba en la segunda noche mágica del año.

Una vez fuera del pueblo, Alda se dirigió al bosque. Durante la noche de Samhain el portal al mundo de los muertos se abría. Los muertos volvían a visitar a sus familiares, se ponían sillas de más alrededor de las mesas y se preparaba abundante comida. Los vivos podían cruzar entre los mundos. Se decía que las hadas tomaban maridos humanos en la víspera de Samhain. Sus grutas estaban abiertas para los mortales osados que quisieran conocer el Otro mundo. Eran pocos los que se atrevían a adentrarse en el territorio de las hadas. Decían que sus palacios eran hermosos y sus riquezas inmensas. Del mismo tamaño que el terror y el respeto que inspiraban.

Era una buena noche para la adivinación, la comunicación con los fallecidos, los hechizos de protección y prosperidad. Alda quería echar un vistazo a su futuro; quería saber si aquel pastor de ojos azules, o quizá el campesino de sonrisa abierta, le pedirían matrimonio. Distraída con sus pensamientos, notó la tela de araña que cubría el camino hasta que se dio de bruces contra ella. Alda luchó para salir de la red rompiéndola con su cuerpo.

—Por la Diosa, ¿cuántas arañas de necesitan para tejer una red de ese tamaño?

Alda siguió su camino sin darse cuenta que acababa de atravesar el velo entre los mundos. Se sentó frente al lago, sacó la vela de su delantal. Puso la vela en la tierra, sopló para encenderla. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Un chapoteo en el agua la hizo abrir los ojos. Miró alrededor y se sintió atemorizada. Por encima del lago había un hombre.

Alda se puso en pie asombrada. No podía distinguir el rostro de la visión, ni el color de su cabello. El cuerpo del hombre era un resplandor, en su cara no había rasgo alguno. Observó en la cabeza del hombre una corona y en su mano derecha una espada. El hombre movió el brazo izquierdo y ante él aparecieron cinco dragones. Las bestias tenían los colores de los cinco elementos: agua, tierra, viento, fuego y espíritu. Bebían agua y se quedaban dormidos. Los dragones estaban dentro de una tumba, fueron cubiertos con tierra aunque sus pechos subían y bajaban. Sobre la tumba de los dragones se construyó una ciudad.

El hombre soltó la espada. Alda siguió el recorrido del aceró. Otra mano tomó la espada. El hombre tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, alborotado y rubio. Su ojo derecho era gris y el izquierdo marrón. Vestía una armadura carmesí. Los enemigos vinieron tras él. Les respondió con magia y espada. De cada batalla el hombre salió invicto.

Aún con la armadura carmesí, el hombre continuó en su guerra. Hubo un gran cambio, ya no atacaba con magia. Peleaba con la espada, como un muggle. Su ejército entero dejó la magia atrás, y de nuevo no perdió ninguna batalla.

El rey invicto se alzó sobre el lago y se unió a la figura luminosa de su descendiente. El hombre sostenía de nuevo la espada. Debajo de él aparecieron otras figuras en tonos grises, cada uno estaba coronado. Sobre ellos mandaba el hombre de luz.

Otra figura apareció sobre el agua, en el extremo contrario. La figura de un muchachito vestido de rojo y dorado. Su cuerpo estaba hecho de oscuridad. El muchacho junto las palmas y al abrirlas dos reyes de madera aparecieron sobre el lago y comenzaron una batalla. Uno era oscuro y el otro luminoso. Detrás de ellos se encendieron hogueras. Con el triunfo del rey de luz se inició un nuevo amanecer. En la cabeza del muchacho brilló una tiara de sol y agua. Sobre el lago aparecieron un rey y una reina. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas, el tono de sus cabellos y sus ojos tenían un brillo irreal. En sus espaldas se adivinaban alas. Los reyes cargaban un bebé. Un hombre dorado con cabeza de ciervo y una mujer plateada, con la luna en cuarto creciente en la frente, cargaban al bebé, reían con él. Alda reconoció a los dioses del verano, la Dama del maíz y el Señor de la cosecha. El bebé volvía con sus padres. La pareja observaba a otra a través de una ventana. Aquellas gentes eran diferentes, sus ropas, sus cabellos, lo que se veía de la habitación. Alda tuvo el insistente presentimiento de que veía una escena de un futuro lejano. La otra pareja tenía un niño que se parecía al suyo. Cuando el bebé dormía los reyes cambiaban un niño por otro.

La oscuridad se cernió sobre el niño y su nueva familia. Un ser hecho de la negra noche se alzó inmisericorde. En la mano derecha sostenía una vara pequeña. Un rayo verde salía de la vara y mataba a la madre, luego al padre. El corazón de Alda se apretó al saber que el bebé era el siguiente. El rayo lo golpeó y se devolvió al ser obscuro que se diluyó en agonía. El bebé lloró, en su frente brilló la figura de un rayo. El muchacho pasó una mano por su frente, levantó el cabello y la figura del rayo brilló en su piel.

Alda observó la batalla entre los dos reyes de madera repetirse dieciséis veces. Bajo el adolescente aparecieron otras figuras. Niños tomados de las manos de los padres. Manos oscuras separaban a los niños de sus padres y se los entregaban a nuevas parejas. Detrás de las nuevas familias, los padres del pasado se abrazaban inconsolables. Vio un castillo donde jugaban los niños, corrían como chiquillos con sus diversiones de luz hasta que una figura obscura robaba su felicidad y los convertía en adultos pequeños.

El ser obscuro volvía del pasado y atacaba al muchacho. Seres hechos de noche lo atacaban y él se defendía con magia. Alda observó con el corazón apretujado la lucha del jovencito. Él estaba solo y los oscuros eran tantos. Cuando parecía que no había esperanza, un dragón cruzó el cielo y defendió al muchacho. Un Dios de mar velaba por el chico sin que él lo supiera.

El rey luminoso y el príncipe oscuro atravesaron el lago. El rey atrapó entre sus brazos al muchacho. Por la forma en que el chico escondió su rostro en el pecho del rey, Alda supo que se necesitaban. Observó los hilos del destino que se unían entre ellos. El rey le mostró las manos enlazadas. Un matrimonio, se dijo ella.

La oscuridad los rodeó a ambos, el rey protegió al chico con su cuerpo. La espada estaba de nuevo en sus manos. La obscuridad salió del interior del chico, cuerpos formados de sombras lo atrapaban, tiraban de él y el muchacho se cubría la cara. No podía escapar. El rey mantuvo al adolescente contra su pecho, empapado en la luz de su propio corazón.

Las imágenes se desvanecieron. Alda miró alrededor. El amanecer extendía sus labios en un nuevo día. Hacía rato que su vela se consumió. Inició el camino de regreso, donde estaba la tela de araña ahora se extendía una barrera luminosa. Alda se preguntó dónde estaba. Detrás de ella apareció una mujer hermosa. Sin dejarse engañar, Alda supo que la mujer no era humana. Su cabello y sus ojos brillaban luminosos bajo los primeros rayos de sol. Su vestido tenía el color del atardecer.

—Alda, —la llamó la mujer—, lo que viste esta noche es sobre un hijo de nuestro pueblo. Él nacerá dentro de miles de años, su nombre será Harry Potter. Escribe lo que viste, Alda. Nuestro hijo y su pareja deben encontrarse y será por tu profecía que esto pasará.

Alda bajó la mirada, inquieta por el miedo ancestral que fluía en su sangre. Era hija de su pueblo, no podía ser de otra manera.

—La oscuridad será grande en esos tiempos y tu profecía será tan clara que la mitad de sus palabras serán escondidas. ¿Lo escribirás, Alda?

El tono de las palabras tuvo el efecto deseado. Alda se dio cuenta de que la mujer le hacía una petición. Cruzó el velo entre los mundos sin darse cuenta, al volver a su mundo se llevaría una verdad que llegaría al futuro y cambiaría los destinos de dos hombres. Su palabra era lo único que deseaba la mujer.

—Lo haré, —prometió.

La mujer sonrió. Una puerta luminosa se dibujó en el velo y se abrió. Alda cruzó agradecida por volver a su mundo.

—En respuesta a tu pregunta, —escuchó la voz de la mujer—, será el que acompañe a tu padre.

Alda corrió de vuelta al pueblo. Su padre, que la buscó la noche entera, la encontró en medio del bosque.

—¡Hija! ¿Dónde estabas? Por la Diosa, temí que los espíritus te llevarán a su mundo.

Se refugió en los brazos de su padre. El pastor la miraba con ojos rojos por la noche en vela. Estaba contento por encontrarla; sintió que la perdía. Alda cerró los ojos y supo que escribiría lo que vio.


	2. Causalidad

Hola, ¡Feliz Lammas! Lammas la primera cosecha del año, también es lo que trabajamos en lo físico, lo emocional y lo espiritual. Yo he trabajado mucho con mis palabras y la disciplina da frutos. Así que publicaré cada quince días. Aquí subiré capítulo el día quince y treinta. Pero en el foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus, (busquen el link en mi perfil) publicaré los trece y los veintiocho.

Ahora sus cometarios.

Susigabi, gracias por comentar. Sé que el primer capítulo fue complicado, pero el segundo es más legible. Espero que te guste.

Kotte, ¿qué te parece una semana? :D De aquí en más serán cada quince días, pero por hoy y todavía por cumpleaños de Harry, disfruta la actualización.

Harry Potter me pertenece y escribo esto con fines de lucro, para conquistar el mundo con yaoi.

**Reitero: Si me agregan a las alertas de autor, pero no me dejan comentarios, este fic no verá su tercer capítulo aquí. Ya se las apliqué con Lágrimas y pancitas, no me obliguen a hacerlo con Unión. Tómense un puto minuto para dejarme un comentario. O yo me tomaré un minuto para poner el fic como terminado.**

Gracias a Arisu y Dian Dominique por betearme este fic.

**Unión**

por Janendra

Capítulo II: Causalidad.

El Departamento de Verificación y Autentificación de Profecías, por sus siglas DEVAP, declaró real una profecía que vincula a un gobernante mágico y a un adolescente inglés. Los datos que la relacionan a nuestra época son: dos generaciones de niños magos nacidos entre muggles dados en adopción a familias sangre pura y el cambio en el plan educativo de Hogwarts.

Mientras el DEVAP no tuvo problemas en determinar la identidad del gobernante, que se mantiene en secreto, no tuvieron la misma suerte con el adolescente. Se sabe que tiene dieciséis años y que en sus venas corre sangre de criatura mágica. Los hijos mezclas de criaturas mágicas y magos, suelen ser de una belleza extraordinaria, poderosos, y con la capacidad de tener hijos aunque sean varones. Si su hijo, o algún conocido suyo, cumple con estas características, lo conmínanos a comunicarse con el Ministerio de magia. El Ministerio investigará a los candidatos a fin de encontrar al adolescente de la profecía.

En los próximos días se espera la visita del gobernante a nuestro país. La primera profecía que vinculó compañeros de vida data del año tres antes de la época común. Por un acuerdo entre las naciones mágicas, las profecías que vinculan compañeros de vida son contratos obligatorios de matrimonio.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Severus se sentó en los cómodos sillones de la sala de espera. Primera clase, lo mejor entre muggles. A su lado, sin ceremonia alguna, Sirius se dejó caer de cualquier forma. Era un hombre alto y bien parecido, que tenía treinta y seis años, la misma edad de Draco. El cabello negro y largo, al nivel de los hombros, estaba suelto atrás y sujeto en trenzas al frente. Usaba barba de candado, como los hombres de su raza. Sirius era persa, descendiente de Kūruš y Dārayawuš, los grandes. Como los varones de su tierra se crio los primeros años al lado de su madre, por si moría no causara dolor a su padre. Desde los cinco años aprendió tres cosas de su padre: montar a caballo, usar su magia y decir la verdad. En su larga vida no dijo ni una sola mentira. La apostura de Sirius era la de un gran rey. El orgullo que brillaba en sus ojos era comparable al fuego de los altares sagrados donde se adoraba a los dioses.

Cuando fue joven pensó en desafiar a Draco y convertirse en el Rey de reyes, su estirpe se mantenía fiel desde los tiempos de Alejandro III. Él en cambio quería restituir a su dinastía la gloría de los tiempos pasados. El padre de Draco, que mantenía a los de su sangre bien vigilados, lo hizo presentarse en el palacio de Pella y lo integró al grupo de los acompañantes que seguirían a su hijo en sus primeras batallas. Cuando murió el rey, Draco y Sirius tenían diecisiete años. Sirius tomó su papel en la rebelión. Fue Gran rey de su pueblo durante una década. Draco lo derrotó y él le juró fidelidad. Desde entonces era parte de la guardia de alto rango del ejército del rey.

—¿Crees que el rey seduce a esa mujer? —inquirió.

Severus miró a Draco. Conversaba con una bonita chica en una tienda de dulces.

—Dijo que compraría chocolates para su futuro prometido.

—¿La profecía dice que come chocolates? —preguntó Sirius.

Se miraron con gesto serio y rompieron a reír.

—Está vuelto loco con la dichosa profecía.

Severus se recargó con aire indiferente en el mullido respaldo.

—Supongo que ahora tiene sentido el que no llevara sus relaciones a otro nivel.

Sirius asintió. Draco era el tipo de hombre que si no encontraba el amor, se casaría para cumplir su deber con su reino. Draco no tenía hermanos ni hermanas. Procrear un heredero era su responsabilidad.

—Le llevará veinte años —dijo Sirius—. Yo no podría casarme con un adolescente. Se necesita mucha paciencia.

Severus negó. Sirius como los hombres de su pueblo estaba casado, tenía hijos y un harén con mujeres y muchachos.

—Seguro disfrutas de algún jovencito de vez en cuando Sirius.

—Por supuesto Severus, la palabra clave es de vez en cuando.

Volvieron a reír. Aunque eran de culturas diferentes, el sentido del humor era universal.

—¿Draco? ¿De dragón? —preguntó la vendedora al leer el nombre en el cheque.

El hombre frente a ella le quitaría el aliento a cualquiera. Era alto, bien parecido, de voz profunda y grave. Bajo la ropa se adivinaba un cuerpo formado por el ejercicio. El cabello corto y rubio era del color del oro. Los ojos azules tenían un matiz de acero. Draco solía decir que tenía el destino de un rey guerrero marcado en los ojos. Su rostro era masculino y atractivo. Un hombre en la flor de su vida. La barba era una fina línea desde las patillas y alrededor de la barbilla, se unía con la línea que corría sobre el labio superior y bajaba a los costados de la boca hasta tocar la línea de la barbilla. Draco imponía con su sola presencia la admiración y el respeto. No había en él altivez, ni irreflexivo orgullo. Draco era una persona abierta, un padre y un hermano para cada soldado y súbdito. Era un rey acostumbrado a que su pueblo lo llamara por su nombre y le hablara de frente. El amor y la entrega de su pueblo era la luz que coronaba su sonrisa. Ellos eran de él, como él era de ellos.

Draco se preparó desde niño para la guerra que le esperaba al tomar la corona. Cada nación y pueblo gobernado por su padre, se revelaría al morir el rey. Si Draco no podía derrotarlos, no merecía gobernarlos. Era una guerra que se repetía desde hacía miles de años y que no dejaría muertos, salvo los traidores al nuevo rey. A Draco le llevó diez años someter el imperio. Sirius fue uno de sus peores problemas. Cuando al fin lo derrotó supo que le sería fiel cada día de su vida. Le llevó otros tres años conquistar las naciones que sus antepasados perdieron a lo largo de las generaciones. Por primera vez desde los tiempos posteriores a Alejandro, el Imperio estaba completo y era, quizás, más grande.

Draco sonrió, la candidez de la mujer era encantadora.

—En realidad no significa dragón si no serpiente, que eran los perfectos guardianes o vigilantes de los secretos y los tesoros porque al no tener parpados se creía que no dormían. También es una acepción militar, hacía referencia a un soldado de caballería pesada, los vigilantes de las fronteras. Estaban entrenados para atacar desde el caballo o la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo si era necesario. Usaban corazas y armaduras muy pesadas, sus monturas estaban protegidas y engalanadas. Fueron el precedente de los caballeros medievales. Alejandro Magno los uso con bastante éxito. Esos eran los dragones, las serpientes que vigilaban las fronteras de un reino.

La mujer asintió hechizada. Guapo e inteligente.

—Hay una leyenda —dijo ella—, sobre una ciudad.

—Construida sobre la tumba de los dragones, —dijo Draco y sonrió—. Mi madre me puso Draco por esa leyenda y es como un círculo sin fin. Los dragones vigilarían y protegerían la ciudad; está en su nombre.

Draco volvió con una elegante caja de chocolates envuelta para regalo.

—Espero que al chico le gusten los dulces muggles —dijo Severus al ver la bolsa.

—El chocolate muggles es muy bueno, —dijo Draco divertido—. Será un excelente regalo para cuando lo encuentre.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry y Ron tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor. Era el lunes de la última semana de clases. Ron se sirvió todo lo que estaba a su alcance. A su lado Harry se sirvió té, una tostada con mermelada, un poco de manzana picada y otro tanto de verduras. Para después se guardó una manzana en la túnica.

—Creó que Dumbledore hará un anuncio —dijo Seamus con una alegría indisimulable.

Les pasó el diario que acababa de llegar.

—Primera hoja.

Ron miró el diario de soslayo y se lo dio a Harry. En la portada había una fotografía de un hombre rubio en una de las salas del Ministerio. Lo rodeaban los reporteros. Movía la boca, Harry no estaba seguro de lo que decía, luego sonreía. Miró la fotografía con atención, el hombre era atractivo. Un dedo le señaló donde debía leer.

—Las reuniones se llevarán a cabo en Hogwarts, —leyó—, a partir de esta semana.

La sonrisa se extendió en los rostros de Ron y Harry. Miraron a Dumbledore que charlaba con la profesora McGonagall.

—Eso no implica que tendremos vacaciones desde esta semana, —dijo Harry.

Volvió los ojos al periódico. La fotografía del hombre llamaba su atención. Antes de que pudiera leer la nota, le quitaron el diario que circuló por la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry empezó a desayunar.

—Lo hará —dijo Seamus.

—¡Ya se puso en pie! —añadió Dean.

Los alumnos en la mesa de Gryffindor contuvieron el aliento. Detrás de Dumbledore apareció una campanilla que impuso silencio con su repiqueteo. El director la miró extrañado, se volvió a los alumnos con una sonrisa.

—Que campanilla tan oportuna. Mis queridos alumnos y alumnas, les tengo una mala noticia. Las vacaciones de navidad se adelantarán una semana y se extenderán otra. Así que tendrán tres semanas de vacaciones comenzando desde, —Albus miró su reloj—, este momento.

Las expresiones de júbilo llenaron el gran comedor.

—Tienen una hora para empacar. No se demoren o los dejará el tren.

Los alumnos abandonaron el comedor en desbandada. Solitario en la mesa de Gryffindor quedó Harry. Miró a los chicos que salían, él se quedaba en el castillo para navidad. Tres semanas eran mucho tiempo. Se puso en pie, quería despedirse de sus amigos.

—Harry —llamó Dumbledore—, trae tu plato. Estás muy delgado para que te saltes el desayuno.

Con un bufido de fastidio Harry hizo lo que le mandaban. Madame Pomfrey le hacía cada año muchos estudios y lo atiborraba con pociones durante el año escolar por su bajo peso. Estaba seguro que aquel fue el peor año desde que entró a Hogwarts, tenía la idea de que algo grave pasó con él, recordaba no tener hambre y vomitar lo poco que comía. Eran imaginaciones suyas; si algo grave le pasó, lo recordaría. Se sentó entre Dumbledore y la enfermera. Ella le tendió el vial con una poción azul, Harry la bebió de golpe. Su cara de desagrado hizo sonreír al director.

—¡Ouuuu! —se quejó—, sabe peor que de costumbre.

Harry mantuvo los ojos cerrados, se concentró en mantener los dos bocados de manzana dentro de su estómago.

Dumbledore le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le revolvió el cabello con gesto cariñoso. Harry no comía mucho y tardaron en darse cuenta que era un serio problema. Pomfrey lo trataba desde su tercer año para que ganara peso. Enseñarlo a comer de una forma equilibrada tampoco fue tarea sencilla. Tras la muerte de sus padres Harry tuvo reiterados problemas con la alimentación.

—Harry te quedarás aquí durante las vacaciones. Para ti, mi muchacho, es mejor permanecer en la escuela.

Harry tomó la cuchara y la hundió en los trozos de manzana. Madame Pomfrey le sirvió fruta y verduras, le puso nueces y almendras picadas.

—Esa es una porción adecuada para ti, —sonrió la mujer.

Harry sacó el aire por los labios, necesitaría horas para terminar tanta comida.

—¿Puedo ir a despedirme de mis amigos y regresar?

—No —respondieron Pomfrey y Dumbledore al mismo tiempo.

Harry paseó la fruta de un lado del plato al otro.

—¿Por qué tenemos vacaciones adelantadas? —preguntó.

—Hay un asunto con una profecía, —explicó Dumbledore—, nos pidieron que recibamos a los implicados y que los ayudemos a resolver sus asuntos. Hoy llegarán tres caballeros que serán nuestros invitados y mañana algunos muchachos con los que podrás divertirte.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco contempló la esfera luminosa que brillaba en sus manos. Adentro había un pergamino antiguo bien conservado. Max y William eran los encargados de revelarle la profecía. Tras la entrada del rey y sus generales, hicieron hechizos para mantener en secreto lo que se hablara. Sirius y Severus unieron sus propios encantamientos. Max y William admiraron la capacidad de hacer magia sin necesidad de una varita. Draco le pasó la esfera a Severus que se la dio a Sirius.

Max y William sabían ante quiénes se encontraban. Severus era el último descendiente de los Ptolomeos, regentes de Egipto, Sirius era regente del Imperio Persa, descendiente de Ciro y Dario, los grandes. Eran la nobleza macedonia y persa gobernados por Draco, el último Rey de la Dinastía Argéada, el Rey de reyes del Imperio de Macedonia.

—La profecía fue hecha por una mujer llamada Alda, hace mil quinientos años, —dijo Max.

—No se le conocen otras profecías, —continuó William—. Según la leyenda una noche de Samhain, Alda cruzó hacía el reino de la gente buena y tuvo una visión. La profecía se conservó con diferentes magos guardianes, en colecciones privadas muggles, desapareció por largos periodos de tiempo y hace unos trescientos años terminó aquí.

—Hacemos un hechizo que relaciona las profecías con los sucesos actuales. Así fue como salió a la luz.

Draco los miró serio. La profecía pudo perderse en cualquier momento y su vida seguiría el curso normal. Pensaba casarse ese año, con una princesa macedonia o quizá una prima de Sirius. Procrearía un heredero y lo criaría con el honor de su sangre y sus ancestros.

Lo conmovía saber que en ese pedacito de tierra que era Inglaterra había un joven destinado a él. Se creía que las parejas vinculadas a través de profecías se encontraban en cada vida, era su destino estar unidos en cada encarnación. Cuando las distancias o las situaciones eran insalvables, una profecía los ayudaría a reunirse. Era esa la razón por la que las profecías que vinculaban compañeros de vida eran contratos obligatorios de matrimonio. Podía ser que separados por creencias o nacionalidades no quisieran el casamiento, obligados a unirse, aun cuando uno de ellos ya estuviera casado, el tiempo y la convivencia les dirían que hicieron lo indicado.

Draco pensó en que aquel muchacho de dieciséis años fuera su pareja de cada vida. ¿Qué sentiría al verlo?

—Esta es la traducción, —Max le tendió el pergamino—. Dado que lo encontramos a usted y no al muchacho, si quiere otra traducción, la profecía es suya y puede disponer de ella. Conservaremos una copia en el archivo por si el joven quiere consultarla.

Draco asintió. Tomó un momento para dedicar una plegaria a los dioses.

—Divino Alejandro, soy Draco, sangre de tu sangre, guíame en esta batalla —dijo en macedonio.

Severus asintió con gesto serio. Sirius le pidió al divino sol y a la divinidad de los ríos que encontraran pronto al muchacho.

—Mi nombre —sonrió Draco al comenzar a leer—. A mi madre le gustaba esa leyenda de los dragones que custodiaban la ciudad desde su tumba. Me lo contaba cuando era niño.

La comprensión se dibujó en los rostros de los empleados del ministerio. Suponían que algo tenían que ver los dragones con el nombre del rey. Draco terminó de leer la profecía, se tomó un largo tiempo para releerla. Se la pasó a Severus que la leyó con Sirius.

—Es demasiado fácil reconocerte a ti, Draco. Tu famoso antepasado no se puede negar ni entre muggles, —dijo Severus.

Los tres hombres compartieron una sonrisa. Cuando Alejandro conquistó los reinos mágicos, quiso conquistar también los muggles. Requerido en su reino mágico, fingió su muerte y creó una leyenda que aún se veneraba en la realidad muggle.

—Nacido en el solsticio de verano, —dijo Severus.

—Un carácter de agua y fuego —añadió Sirius—. Los extremos, melancólico y guerrero, ideal para un adolescente.

Severus asintió divertido.

—Es una criatura mágica, —Sirius miró a su rey.

—Es un tylwyth teg —dijo Draco.

—Significa gente buena —añadió Max—, y es el término con que los galeses designan al pueblo de las hadas. Los tylwyth teg viven en lo que se llama El otro mundo, tierras ocultas dentro de los territorios mágicos y muggles. Son parecidos a nosotros, si exceptuamos las alas y la orejas en punta. Pueden reconocerlos por su belleza, son de una hermosura asombrosa, hombres y mujeres por igual. Sus colores de cabellos son tonos vivos y cuando el sol les da reflejan un segundo color, negro azulado, castaños rubios. Sus ojos son de colores intensos, verdes, azules o castaños, cuando brillan con los rayos de sol parecen mágicos.

—Se dice que en la víspera de Samhain las hadas toman maridos humanos. Aún pasa con los magos, y debe sucederle a algún muggle, —William dudó y se repuso enseguida—. Los varones que se casan con hombres humanos son capaces de engendrar.

—Criatura de magia por un niño intercambiado —dijo Draco—. ¿Es posible que él no sepa lo que es?

—Sí, —respondió William—. Otra costumbre de los tylwyth teg es intercambiar a sus hijos por niños humanos. Por lo que dice la profecía yo diría que pasó en este caso. Él puede no saber que es una criatura mágica. Lo que si sabrá es que es poderoso, mucho más que otros magos de su edad. Podría tener la capacidad de hacer magia sin varita.

Sirius pensó que esa era una gran pista. Los ingleses y los países europeos usaban varitas y creían que no podían hacer magia sin ellas. El resto de las naciones mágicas hacían magia sin necesidad de recurrir a varitas, báculos u otros objetos de poder.

—Se comunicaría con los animales en su propio idioma. Se dice que la familia de Salazar Slytherin, uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, nuestra escuela de hechicería, se unió en algún punto de su historia a una criatura mágica. Salazar hablaba parcel, el lenguaje de las serpientes. Tom Riddle, el ministro, es descendiente de Salazar y habla parcel.

Max le puso una mano en el hombro a William. Habló él.

—El muchacho de la profecía sería capaz de hablar con todo tipo de animales, y yo creo que sería vegetariano, porque le sería difícil comerse a los animales con los que habla. Los tylwyth teg son seres sensibles a los animales, a la naturaleza, se comunican con ellos de una forma que nosotros no podemos ni imaginar. Su comunicación con la naturaleza sería instintiva y salvo que él lo mantenga en secreto, alguien se daría cuenta.

—¿Por qué crees que lo mantendría en secreto? —preguntó Severus.

—En este momento —comenzó William—, tenemos dos tipos de niños en la sociedad. Los niños sangre pura nacidos entre magos y los niños magos nacidos entre muggles. Si el jovencito nació entre magos sangre pura yo diría que sabe lo que es. En algún punto sus padres se darían cuenta. Así que sería altivo, contento, desenfadado. Las familias se enorgullecen de tener sangre de criatura mágica en sus venas. Hay un protocolo increíble si tienes un hijo que es mitad criatura mágica y ellos se comportan de acuerdo a su rango, como mimados príncipes.

—Si es un muchacho nacido entre muggles la historia es otra —dijo Max. Él mismo lo era así que entendía esa vivencia—. Los muggles tienen muchos prejuicios y él crecería con ellos. Es difícil para un niño ser diferente y que lo consideren anormal o extraño. De pequeño su magia debió ser fuerte y no tendría control sobre ella. El muchacho llegaría al mundo mágico a los once años. Sus conocimientos sobre la sociedad mágica serían pocos y la cantidad de criaturas mágicas que conocería a lo largo de los años serían dos o tres, con suerte. Hace dos años se prohibió cualquier contacto entre magos y muggles, los magos nacidos entre muggles fueron dados en adopción a familias sangre puras, esto es muy fuerte para un niño de catorce años. Si la familia supo ganarse la confianza del chico, quizá ya sepan lo que es. Si él desconfía de ellos, no lo sabrán.

—Podrían tener un jovencito muy asustado por lo que vive. Se sentiría diferente, creería que aún entre los magos es raro. Si en algún momento en la escuela demostró su magia y causó una mala impresión, ocultaría lo que lo hace diferente. Trataría de ser "normal".

—Creo que él estaría atemorizado de sí mismo. Sería en extremo reservado y si en su vida hay complicaciones, —Max no terminó la frase.

Draco pensó en las posibilidades.

—¿Qué procede ahora?

—Debe decidir que parte de la profecía se dará a conocer. Nosotros tenemos un borrador de lo que consideramos adecuado. Damos alguna información y reservamos otra, así podemos eliminar candidatos. Habrá una conferencia de prensa esta tarde. Por el momento mantuvimos en secreto su identidad. Yo le propondría que usáramos su nombre para tratar de encontrarlo.

—El ministerio quiere descartar lo que tenemos seguro. Se reunió a los muchachos que cumplen la edad, nacidos entre uno y tres meses después del solsticio de verano, y que se sabe que tienen sangre de criatura mágica. Usaremos el vínculo de atracción que existe en este tipo de parejas. Las reuniones se realizarán en Hogwarts. Si se siente atraído o detesta a uno de ellos, quizá sea el chico de la profecía.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Afuera la nieve caía impasible. El interior del restaurante era cálido. Los parroquianos disfrutaban la hora de la comida sin ánimos de salir a la tormenta. Georgia deslizó el libro por la mesa de madera. Su mirada traviesa siguió fija en la televisión. Alexandre tomó un puñado de patatas y se las echó a la boca. Las conversaciones, el tintinear de los cubiertos y el noticiario formaban un murmullo continúo. Corey tomó el libro, en la tapa se leía Persuasión.

—Espero que no sea cursi como el anterior, —se quejó Corey.

—Es peor, —sonrió Alexandre—. Georgia me lo leyó.

Alexandre puso la palma de la mano frente a su boca.

—Dan ganas de suicidarse —murmuró.

—Te oí.

Alexandre puso cara de culpa por unos segundos, los que tardó en reírse. Corey se le unió y Georgia los siguió. Alexandre mordió su hamburguesa, Tony tomaba chocolate y comía galletas. Georgia picoteaba una rebaba de pastel de carne. Por las ventanas del restaurante se veían los autos, algunas motos y las silenciosas bicicletas. La tarde era fría.

—Noticia de último minuto. Las olas del tsunami provocado por un maremoto llegaron a costas estadounidenses.

Las palabras de la conductora atrajeron a Georgia. La enorme ola entraba en las costas y barría todo a su paso. La chica se cubrió la boca, el agua tenía una precisión para atrapar a las personas, las imágenes del noticiario parecían irreales.

—Se estima que han muerto miles de personas. El gobierno evacua a los ciudadanos de Oregón y Washington.

Unas mesas atrás, un hombre pelirrojo cerró la computadora. Acababa de enviar fotografías de ciertos niños que alegrarían a sus padres. Escuchó el ulular de una lechuza. Se dirigió al baño. Abrió la ventaba que daba a un callejón. El ave le entregó la edición urgente de un diario mágico poco conocido. En primera plana se veía el mar sereno, cientos de soldados vestidos de negro y verde aparecían en sus escobas, lanzaban el mismo hechizo como si fueran una sola persona y el agua se levantaba con un rugido bestial.

Voldemort sorprendió al mundo mágico al aliarse con tres países en su guerra contra los muggles: Suiza, Rusia y Francia. Con apoyo de sus aliados, atacó esta tarde las costas muggles de lo que se conoce como Estados Unidos, en la realidad mágica se le conoce como La Nación de las Tribus de los Hijos de la Tierra. El ataque se enfocó sobre los muggles. El gobierno muggle decidió evacuar a su gente. Un informante anónimo le dijo a este diario que es el inicio de las hostilidades contra los humanos no mágicos, para unificar las dos realidades. El presidente muggle declaró que los damnificados serían llevados a refugios. En la confusión que provocó el ataque, ciudadanos norteamericanos fueron substraídos de su país a través de portales mágicos. Se desconoce su ubicación actual. Es probable que los muggles fueran llevados a las naciones que apoyan a Voldemort.

La Nación de las Tribus de los Hijos de la Tierra evacúa a la mayor cantidad de niños muggles a sus tierras mágicas. Los países mágicos que comprenden América del norte y del sur son naciones guerreras de larga data. Ante los días oscuros por venir, formaron la Coalición de Pueblos Guerreros. A través de su consejo de guerra hicieron llegar este mensaje a las naciones mágicas: "El mal está en nuestras tierras. Es momento de recordar que muggles y magos somos hijos del Gran Espíritu. No podemos suprimir a unos sin perder el equilibrio que rige nuestro mundo. Es nuestro deber mantener a salvo a los hijos de los muggles, pues sin ellos tampoco nuestros hijos verán el mañana".

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco, Sirius y Severus se aparecieron en la zona donde el director removió las protecciones. Iniciaron la caminata hacía el castillo. Veloz como una centella, una pelotita dorada voló en dirección a la cabeza de Draco. Sirius la hizo caer con un movimiento de su mano.

Detrás de la pelota volaba un chico en su escoba. Draco miró al adolescente que se quedó quieto a tres metros del suelo. Su cabello era un desorden. Por su estatura y complexión no debía pasar de los quince años. Unos lentes redondos le impedían saber el color de sus ojos. El chico descendió con un grácil movimiento varios metros lejos de los adultos y tomó la escoba por el mango.

—Accio snitch.

La pelotita dorada voló hasta su mano y allí se quedó. Harry frunció el ceño. Miró a los adultos.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi snitch? —Su voz sonó enfadada.

—Nada que no pueda revertirse, —respondió Sirius.

Les dijeron que no habría alumnos en Hogwarts. Harry perdió sus pensamientos al ver al hombre rubio. Hasta que vio las espadas en sus fundas.

—¿Quiénes son? —rugió.

La postura defensiva del joven mago sorprendió a los hombres. Sin ninguna palabra de por medio, una poderosa capa de magia cubrió al adolescente. La sorpresa fue mayúscula al darse cuenta que el chico no tenía ningún arma. ¿Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlos solo con magia? Inglaterra no era un país que educara a sus jóvenes en el milenario arte de la guerra. Draco detuvo a sus hombres. Le habló al adolescente con voz serena.

—Mi nombre es Draco, ellos son Sirius y Severus. Somos invitados de Dumbledore.

Los ojos de Harry recorrieron a los tres hombres. Mantenía su magia como un escudo, lista para la defensa si era necesario. Harry reconoció al hombre del diario que le mostraron esa mañana. Sus ojos se quedaron demasiado tiempo en el hombre. Draco reconoció que el adolescente era de una belleza extraordinaria y tenía ojos de un verde mágico.

—Lo siento, —se disculpó, avergonzado miró a otra parte. La magia se disipó en el aire.

Draco vio detrás del chico a un mago de cabello blanco que se acercaba presuroso y a un nutrido grupo de aurores. A su lado se encontraba el secretario del ministro. Las alertas del castillo se dispararon cuando Harry concentró su energía lista para el ataque.

—Harry —llamó Dumbledore—, ¿estás bien?

Aunque Hogwarts era inaccesible para Voldemort, Dumbledore podía contar con su terquedad para atacar a Harry. Era muy pronto para que Harry lo soportara, por lo mismo sabía que Voldemort lo tendría en la mira.

—Lo siento —volvió a disculparse Harry, bajó la mirada—. Pensé que eran mortífagos.

Draco miró al adolescente con curiosidad.

—Joven Potter —dijo el secretario—, es imposible que los mortífagos entren a Hogwarts.

El rostro y el cuerpo de Harry eran fáciles de leer. Apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos. El enfado hacía el secretario era claro. Dumbledore le murmuró algo y el chico les dio la espalda.

—Su Majestad, lamentamos muchísimo este malentendido.

La voz del secretario era como el zumbido de una abeja. Draco miró al adolescente que se giró a medias para dedicarle una mirada de profundo desprecio al político y a él. Una sonrisa sorprendida acudió a sus labios. El mago mayor, que debía ser Dumbledore, sostenía al chico por el brazo y caminaba con él de vuelta al castillo.

—¿Ese es Harry Potter? —inquirió Draco.

En algún punto de su larga investigación se toparon con el nombre de Harry Potter, el salvador del Mundo mágico. Draco se sintió cautivado por la historia. Un bebé que derrotó al poderoso Voldemort. La historia era cuando menos curiosa. Le asombraba como la gente de ese país estaba dispuesta a creer menuda tontería. Como, con el pasar de los años, se conformaron con no saber dónde estaba Harry o si seguía vivo.

—El joven Potter se encuentra bajo mucha presión —dijo el secretario—. Espero que excuse su comportamiento.

Draco y sus hombres continuaron el camino hacía el castillo. Hablaron entre ellos en macedonio.

—No tenía ningún arma, ¿cómo nos enfrentaría? —preguntó Sirius. El asombro era parte de su tono.

—Qué forma de manejar su energía —dijo Draco—. ¿Qué le hiciste a su pelota?

Sirius encogió los hombros.

—Le quité la magia.

Severus bufó. Quitarle la magia a un objeto así equivalía a robarle su alma.

—Vaya un chico interesante, —comentó.

—Devuélvele la magia a su pelota, Sirius.

Draco tuvo una larga charla con Dumbledore en su despacho. Sirius y Severus se quedaron con el secretario del ministro que no dudó ni un segundo en responder a sus preguntas sobre Harry. El secretario les dio una versión nueva y distinta de Harry. Un chico mimado, consentido, que gustaba de la fama tanto como de respirar. Capaz de inventar cualquier tontería para salir en los periódicos, como el supuesto regreso de Voldemort. Sería el primer caso de resurrección que se conociera. Una vez muerto, muerto estabas. Sirius fue el primero en salir del despacho. El muchacho lo esperaba afuera. Sirius observó que mantenía el puño cerrado, la vista baja sobre su mano. Había en su mirada una desolación que encendió el humor de Sirius. En su vida escuchó tantas estupideces juntas y todas iban sobre ese jovencito.

Harry se puso en pie al verlo. Abrió la palma donde yacía la snitch. Endureció el tono de su voz, para que no se quebrara mientras hablaba.

—Lo que sea que le hiciste a mi snitch ¿puedes retirarlo?

Sirius miró al muchacho. Su tono era una demanda no una petición.

—¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a decir por favor?

Sirius supo que debió morderse la lengua antes de hablar. Sabía que los padres del chico murieron hacía unos meses. Sus segundos padres, los cuatro muertos por causa del mismo hombre. Los ojos verdes lo miraron furiosos. Harry sintió una honda de nostalgia que se unió a la que ya sentía. Apretó la snitch en su mano y se alejó por el pasillo.

Draco y Severus salieron del despacho juntos. Vieron la figura del muchacho caminar apresurada por el pasillo de piedra.

—¿Le devolviste la magia a su pelota? —preguntó Draco.

Sirius negó.

—Sirius arregla su pelota —dijo Draco molesto—, te acompañaré.

Severus frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué esa tontería molestaba a Draco? Harry Potter era extraño. Solitario, rodeado por un aura de tristeza y al par extraordinariamente hermoso.

Harry estaba sentado en una piedra frente al lago congelado. Aunque intentó cada hechizo que sabía, la snitch seguía en su mano. Dumbledore le dijo que hacer volar una snitch precisaba un tipo de magia concreta y especializada. Era sencillo que quien le robó su magia original se la devolviera. Así que Harry fue directo con el hombre. Se marchó para no gritarle al hombre arrogante, el dolor que sintió ante la mención de sus padres fue como un certero crucio. No sabía que hablar de sus padres le afectara tanto. Ni siquiera los recordaba, durante años, cuando vivía con sus tíos, no supo nada de ellos.

Harry apretó la snitch en su mano y la acercó a su pecho, era un regalo de Hermione, una snitch que volaba a su alrededor, venía dentro de una caja de chocolates y era un juguete para los niños de cinco años. Era el último presente que ella le dio por navidad, hacía tres años. Al verla volar sentía que ella aún lo quería. Juntos modificaron la magia de la snitch para que se lanzara como loca si Harry tenía ganas de perseguirla.

Hermione fue la primera persona que lo quiso de verdad, ella no era como Ron que le decía amigo, le daba golpes en el hombro o lo empujaba y él debía entender que Ron lo apreciaba y lo quería. Hermione lo tocaba. Lo abrazaba, lo tomaba de la mano, se colgaba de su brazo cuando caminaban por los pasillos. Se recostaban juntos en el pasto, la cabeza de ella apoyada en su estómago. A veces intentaba peinarlo, una labor que no resultaba. Lo hacía a apoyar la cabeza en su regazo cuando le leía cuentos de niños muggles que él no conoció cuando era pequeño. Hermione era para Harry la luz a la cual aferrarse cuando la oscuridad crecía a su alrededor. Perderla fue como arrancarse un pedazo del corazón, el que ella perdió al ser separada de sus padres. Harry sabía que merecía el odio de Hermione y lo aceptaba.

—Por favor, por favor —suplicó, sostenía la dorada snitch cerca de sus labios—. Vuela de nuevo.

La snitch seguía en su mano, Harry suspiró al verla inmóvil. La pérdida se sentía profunda y dolorosa. No quería verla así y aceptar que Hermione dejó de quererlo desde hacía dos años. La acercó a su pecho y le compartió algo del afecto que él sentía por Hermione. Escuchó un suave aleteo. Miró la snitch, las alas se movían.

Levantó la mirada al oír pisadas que se acercaban. Se puso en pie. El hombre arrogante y el hombre rubio. Harry miraba lejos de ellos. La mano derecha estaba doblada por el codo. El puño abierto a medias para la snitch que agitaba las alas. A su alrededor caían los copos de nieve. La luz de la luna destellaba en los ojos verdes. Una sonrisa placida en el rostro del chico.

—Me disculpo —dijo Sirius—. Lo que dije estuvo mal.

—Ya no importa —sonrió Harry. Abrió la mano, la dorada snitch agitó las alas y alzó el vuelo. Volaba en torno al chico, y se acercaba con suavidad a su rostro como si le diera pequeños besos. Harry rio. A Draco le pareció que era el muchacho más hermoso que vio en su vida.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Vamos, Max. ¿Dónde estás?

Era tarde cuando William volvió al Departamento. Antes pasó por la casa de Max y no lo encontró. Le mandó un mensaje para que se vieran en la oficina. Miró su reloj, caminó alrededor. Max tenía quince minutos de retraso. William recorrió la oficina con la mirada. Los estantes, los anaqueles, estaban vacíos. No dejaría tras de sí el trabajo de una vida. Las profecías ya no estaban seguras en el ministerio. No se iría sin ellas para ver cómo se perdían o desaparecían. Donde quiera que él fuera, las profecías estarían a salvo con él. Tras la charla que tuvieron con el rey, William recuperó sus memorias. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de la profecía que vinculaba a Harry Potter con el Rey de Macedonia. Cuando recordó supo que debía escapar. William era valiente, mas no un suicida. Por lo que hicieron la profecía salió a la luz. El rey estaba en el país y Harry Potter en Hogwarts. Para ese momento ya se conocerían. Su trabajo estaba cumplido. No se marcharía sin Max y sabía cuan terco era su amigo. Decidió esperar hasta el día siguiente cuando pudieran hablar. Salió al jardín y allí la vio en medio de la nieve. William se cubrió la boca. Las palabras de ella estaban nítidas en su mente, grabadas a fuego en su memoria. Riddle ya sospechaba de ellos. Entre las criaturas mágicas, y sus tutores que irían a Hogwarts, había mortífagos. Sólo tenían una oportunidad para escapar. Ella le dijo que debía dejar atrás a Max, cada uno tendría una oportunidad diferente. Él no pudo hacerlo, no sin advertirle al menos.

El gato maulló en la transportadora sobre su escritorio. Cuando entró le dijo al guardia, un buen amigo suyo, que Henry tenía cita con el sanador. Él quería liberar algo de trabajo atrasado para ocupar una media hora. Miró de nuevo el reloj. Ya no podía esperarlo. Si no estaba a tiempo, la gruta se cerraría y él quedaría a su suerte. Sobre el escritorio de Max dejó una caja de cartón. Adentro había varias dosis de poción multijugos, cada una le daría un día completo con la apariencia de un mago desconocido. Siete días de gracia para ponerse a salvo. Había también un pensadero donde puso el recuerdo de la verdadera profecía. Añadió una nota y realizó un hechizo, la caja desapareció del escritorio, se mostraría solo ante Max. Aunque ya no estaría para ayudarlo, quería darle tiempo a su amigo. William tomó la transportadora, hechizó la puerta para que fuera Max el único en abrirla.

—Lo siento Max. Hice lo que pude.

Caminó apresurado hacia las chimeneas del ministerio. Dijo el nombre de una tienda cercana al consultorio del sanador. Caminó por las atestadas aceras hasta una callejuela solitaria. Buscó el traslador en su túnica. Sintió el conocido tirón en el estómago. Al abrir los ojos estaba en un bosque. Se perdió en el medio de la espesura. Henry maulló. William dedicó una plegaría a la diosa para que Max pudiera escapar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La copa de vino hizo un suave movimiento circular. El vino tinto se meció contra el cristal. Los ojos de Tom Riddle permanecieron fijos en la copa. Se puso en pie, caminó por el despacho. Su oficina estaba en el último piso. Tenía una vista envidiable de la ciudad entera, algo muy muggle. Se pasó la mano libre por el cabello castaño. Apoyó la frente contra el cristal. Caía la noche. El Ministerio de magia era un caos organizado. La visita del rey puso sus oficinas de cabeza. Si además le añadía sus propias actividades secretas. Estaba satisfecho. Dejó la copa sobre el escritorio y abrió el contenedor de comida. Tomó un brócoli y se lo llevó a los labios. Disfrutó del sabor y la textura en su boca.

Tenía un ejército, dieron el primer golpe, muchos muggles murieron. A él en realidad no le desagradaban los muggles. Él provenía de una familia mezclada y quiso a sus padres tal cual eran. Era el poder lo que él ambicionaba y tenía una cualidad asombrosa: sabía decirle a los otros lo que deseaban oír. De esa forma asumió el papel de un revolucionario, el líder de un ejército que tenía como finalidad destruir a los muggles y unificar las dos realidades, por el momento. Sus verdaderas intenciones vendrían después.

Había un asunto que no podía sacarse de la cabeza: la profecía. Leyó con atención tanto la traducción como las noticias alrededor y Harry Potter acudía a su mente cada vez que pensaba en ello. Conocía bien a su enemigo. Harry cumplía con algunas de las características de la profecía, era hermoso de una belleza etérea, era poderoso de una forma que ni siquiera él alcanzó a esa edad. Él recordaba bien a la madre de Harry, Lily Evans, ella era una fiel seguidora, capaz de matar a su hijo para que él obtuviera un gran poder. Fue la misma Lily quien lo trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Fue ella quien le explicó que torturar a Harry era importante para consolidar sus poderes. Si lo mataba, perdería demasiado pronto una fuente inagotable de magia. Por eso atacaba al chico un par de veces al año, lo que no esperaba era la resistencia de Harry.

La belleza de Lily era muy diferente a la de Harry. Lily era humana, una hembra del mundo. Harry era lo contrario. Cuando se enfrentaban se preguntaba de dónde sacaba poder un chiquillo así. Bajo, delgado, con una hermosura... mágica. Recordaba en especial la batalla que se libró en el bosque. No fue capaz de encontrarlo. Creyó que el chico tuvo suerte, ahora pensaba en otra cosa: Si Harry era una criatura mágica, se entendería con los animales y los árboles; eso explicaría porque no pudo dar con él. Debía asumir que los empleados del ministerio le mintieron, cambiaron o quizá ocultaron parte de la profecía. Trajeron al rey a Inglaterra y dejaron lo demás a la suerte. Dumbledore no se separaría de Harry, así que era sensato asumir que estaba en Hogwarts.

Miró el anochecer. Con una vida como la suya, era la intuición la que lo mantenía a salvo. Volvió al escritorio. Pronunció un hechizo en parcel y dos demonios de obscuridad se arrodillaron a sus pies.

—Reúne a mis mortífagos, —le dijo al primero—. Tráeme a Lily Evans, está entre los muertos.


	3. Voluntad

Casi una semana después, ni hablar a veces me retraso, pero aquí estamos ya. Un capítulo más al saco, uno menos por escribir. Ey yo sé que todos sabrán cuál es el dios del habla Lily, fijo, yo lo conocí a los cinco años, la biblia. Muy famoso

Harry Potter me pertenece y escribo esto con fines de lucro, para conquistar el mundo con yaoi.

Gracias a Arisu y Dian Dominique por betearme este fic.

Ey gracias por sus comentarios. Francamente me alegraron el día.

**Unión**

**por Janendra.**

Capítulo III: Voluntad.

La nieve formaba un espejo donde se reflejaba la blancura de la luna. Las primeras estrellas se mostraban tímidas en la inmensa oscuridad. Lily miró los tres puntos brillantes, uno detrás de otro, que en su infancia eran las tres hadas. Fue en Hogwarts donde aprendió a reconocerlas por su verdadero nombre, el cinturón de Orión. Lily caminó a la habitación de su hijo al oír el llanto. Su pequeño James no dejaba de llorar. Debía ser cuidadosa si no quería que su esposo notara lo que sucedía. Pronto sería Yule, la noche en que la esperanza se alzaría en el corazón de los magos. El Dios nacería de nuevo tras morir en Samhain. Yule era la fiesta de las luces. Los magos traerían del bosque un árbol solar, un árbol que permanecía verde aún en invierno. El árbol simbolizaba el deseo de que la primavera volviera, de que el ciclo de las estaciones no se interrumpiría.

Lo primero que vio James tras aparecerse con el árbol fue a Lily y a Harry en el marco de la puerta. El cabello rojizo de Lily caía en delicados caireles sobre sus hombros. Los ojos verdes lo miraban con ternura. Cargaba al bebé cerca de su pecho, envuelto en una manta azul con hipogrifos. Lily era una mujer hermosa, decidida y orgullosa.

—¿Te gusta? —James señaló el árbol, un fresno con sus raíces cubiertas por la tierra y un encantamiento.

Lily observó a su marido. James era un hombre atractivo, cabello oscuro, ojos cobrizos. Rostro elegante y varonil. Poco observador, confiado en exceso.

—Es hermoso.

James levitó el árbol dentro de la casa, lo colocó dentro de una enorme maceta. Lily le dio a su esposo el bebé inquieto. Sobre la mesa ratona, entre los sofás de cuero rojo, había varias cajas rotuladas Yule. Lily abrió una y sacó las pequeñas escobas que adornarían el árbol.

James arrulló a Harry, le murmuró palabras cariñosas. El pequeño hipaba entre suspiros. Su pequeño estuvo tranquilo en el hospital, en casa no dejaba de llorar. Ninguno de los dos podía calmarlo. Era como si no los conociera, aunque le hablaron y le cantaron durante los nueve meses que pasó dentro de Lily. Harry no estaba feliz a su lado, lloraba, gritaba, se negaba a comer. Era el cansancio lo que derrotaba a Harry en un sueño inquieto. James observó los ojos verdes de su niño, le delineó la naricita con un dedo.

—Nadie te hará daño, Harry. Yo te protegeré.

James le besó la frente. Las manos de Harry se aferraron a su cabello. Una nueva forma de miedo comenzó para ellos siete meses atrás. La guerra contra Voldemort estaba en su peor momento, los magos morían, las familias muggles eran asesinadas. En medio del caos, como otro acto inexplicable, un bebé fue asesinado de una forma bestial. Cuando al mes hubo otro asesinato de un bebé recién nacido, la sociedad se conmocionó. El terror se esparció como una lluvia rabiosa.

James no quería arriesgar a su hijo, su primogénito. Había tantos rumores, James no estaba seguro de nada, tanto si era Voldemort como otro loco, él no arriesgaría a su niño. James hizo un susurro confortante. Dumbledore creía que las muertes eran parte de un ritual antiguo y oscuro. James que ejercía como auror tuvo el cuestionable privilegio de ver las fotografías, las escenas de los crímenes. Apenas les confirmaron que Lily estaba embarazada, James abandonó su trabajo y decidieron esconderse. La casa estaba custodiada con fuertes hechizos de protección, pasaron seis meses ocultos, hasta que Lily dio a luz. Al salir del hospital se recluyeron en otra casa. Era más seguro no volver al mismo lugar. Harry lloró.

—Dale la mamila —pidió Lily—, está en la cuna.

James le ofreció la mamila a Harry. Caminó por la habitación, cerca de los ventanales. En menos de un año murieron ocho bebés. Los aurores no tenían pistas. Atacar a un mago adulto era una cosa, ir detrás de los niños... Desde el día en que Harry nació James sintió que la desgracia los cercaba. Se sentía nervioso, angustiado. No se apartaba ni un segundo de la varita. Lily le decía que estaba paranoico. James quería marcharse a Hogwarts donde Dumbledore les daría refugio. El viejo mago les pidió repetidas veces que se mudaran al castillo. Lily no quería arriesgarse. Mientras no dejaran entrar a nadie, el lugar era indetectable. Dumbledore al igual que James tenía un mal presentimiento. James miró a su esposa. Ella confiaba en que nada les sucedería. Él trataba de estar a la altura de la serenidad de Lily.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry observó las estrellas a través de la ventana cerrada. La luna seguía en lo alto con su resplandor suave, maternal. Una maestra le contó una historia donde la luna era la madre de los niños huérfanos. De pequeño imaginaba a la luna suave y mullida, como una almohada. En la oscuridad de la alacena imaginaba que se abrazaba a la luna para dormir. Si no podía dormir, esperaba hasta que en la casa reinaba el silencio, salía al jardín y miraba la noche, la luna. Sin otro sonido que su respiración, escuchaba el dulce arrullo con que la luna dormía a los pequeños sin padres. Harry acomodó los brazos cruzados sobre el marco de la ventana, apoyó la cabeza en ellos.

Aunque trataba de pensar en otra cosa, el hombre rubio volvía a su mente una y otra vez. Cuando pensaba en él sentía como si tuviera algo en el estómago que estaba frío y caliente al mismo tiempo. Las manos se movían inquietas, el corazón latía apresurado. Una honda nostalgia reinaba sobre el resto de las sensaciones. Dumbledore le pidió que esa noche cenara en la torre, quería comprobar que el hombre no era peligroso. A Harry le costó mucho no echarse a llorar en ese momento. No sabía por qué se comportaba así. Se removió incómodo al pensar en el hombre... Draco. En su mente veía los ojos azules con claridad. El hombre lo intrigaba. Se enteró que era un rey hasta que el secretario del ministro lo dijo. Dumbledore se reservaba tantas cosas, importantes o intrascendentes, que Harry no confiaba en él.

Se levantó y se recostó en la cama. Cerró los ojos y los abrió unos instantes después. Estaba intranquilo, no podía dormir. Era la primera vez en su larga vida que se sentía atraído por alguien y que fuera un hombre era desconcertante. ¿Él era gay? No, imposible.

Se recostó de lado. Era una tontería pensar que era gay porque un hombre le gustó. Convivía a diario con hombres y no sentía nada por ninguno, ni por las chicas, si a esas iba. La escuela era complicada y si se distraía con chicas reprobaría. Cuando entró a Hogwarts estaba sorprendido por cada cosa que veía y aprendía. El mundo mágico era como una gran caja de juguetes, con mil sorpresas ocultas en los rincones. Las clases fueron difíciles desde el principio, desconocía cosas que los maestros daban por sentado. Si no fuera por Hermione. Cerró los ojos. No quería pensar en ella.

Desde que entró a la escuela muggle, tuvo problemas con las clases. Le costaba concentrarse, aprender era complicado para él. A diferencia de sus compañeros que parecían entender a la primera, él necesitaba largos repasos e incontables horas de estudio. Lo mismo se repitió en Hogwarts, aumentado por su monumental ignorancia. A veces sentía que los magos hablaban un idioma y él otro. Como si su concentración no fuera pobre por sí sola, los ataques de Voldemort empeoraban las cosas.

Harry cerró los ojos. En su mente aparecieron los ojos azules del hombre y bufó fastidiado. Si sus compañeros estuvieran allí, él fingiría que estaba sereno. No le gustaba diferenciarse de los otros por lo que sentía. Ron estaba prendado de Hermione, nadie entre sus compañeros se fijaba en los chicos. Él era diferente de ellos, en lo que sentía, en la forma en que pensaba en su futuro.

Con los años Harry aprendió a guardarse lo que lo hacía diferente. Los chicos podían ser crueles, él lo experimentó a lo largo de su primer año, cuando escuchaba hablar al basilisco a través de las paredes. Ese año pensó que terminaría loco. El rechazo por ser distinto era algo que lo hería profundo. No podía cambiar lo que estaba dentro de él. Se suponía que él era el héroe de la luz y era juzgado como un mago oscuro ante cualquier desliz.

Harry no lo entendía. Querían que él los salvara de un mago oscuro que era muy poderoso, él que supo que era un mago hasta los once años. No tenía el conocimiento ni la habilidad de Voldemort y no podía derrotarlo con un confundus. Se las ingeniaba, era cierto, su enorme poder lo ayudaba, su exhaustiva necesidad de defenderse, de vivir, se sobreponía a cualquier obstáculo. El precio a pagar era alto, con cada batalla, con cada muerte, sentía que se rompía por dentro. Ser el Niño que vivió era demasiada presión. Pensar que el tiempo se agotaba y que no estaba listo le aceleraba el corazón. Lo ahogaba la agobiante responsabilidad de ser el único que podía detenerlo...

Se llevó una mano al pecho que subía y bajaba agitado como su respiración, su corazón latía desbocado entre la multitud de pensamientos desagradables. Su mente volvió al tema menos amenazante. ¿Él era gay? No, de ninguna manera... el hombre le gustaba.

—¿En serio? —Dijo en voz alta—. ¡A cuál de ustedes ofendí! —Gruñó a los dioses.

Le pareció oír la suave risa de un varón. Furioso y fastidiado tomó la almohada y la presionó contra su rostro. Mantuvo el ceño fruncido, inconforme, molesto. Una voz similar a las de sus sueños llenó su mente.

—_Oh mi pequeño_, —decía la voz de una mujer—. _No hay razón para sentirse triste o molesto. _

Harry sintió una caricia en la cabeza, muy reconfortante para ser una ilusión. Una mano amable retiró la almohada de su rostro.

—_Jary eres normal_, —dijo el hombre—, _no hagas caso de los tontos prejuicios humanos. _

Harry sintió que le quitaban los lentes. Adormilado se dejó confortar por las voces y las caricias. El hombre dorado y la mujer de plata reconoció en los cariñosos toques, en las voces que calmaban su respiración y lo conducían gentiles al mundo de los sueños.

Cuando despertó se sentía mejor. La atracción por el hombre seguía en su pecho, el malestar se disipó. Buscó sus lentes y la claridad volvió a sus ojos. Miró el reloj sobre la puerta de la habitación. Las manecillas se acercaban a no habrá poder humano que te levante mañana. Dio de hombros, estaba de vacaciones y se sentía despejado como si fueran las siete de la mañana. Además tenía hambre. Pensó en pasar por las cocinas. Los elfos dejaban cosas preparadas para el desayuno. Comería algo y vagaría un poco por el castillo y el bosque, tenía amigos animales que solo salían de noche. Encima del pijama se puso una túnica, buscó su capa roja en el baúl.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Una línea de color azul perfilaba las orejas puntiagudas de la mujer. El cabello rojo destellaba con los primeros rayos de sol y caía en suaves caireles hasta la cadera. Los rasgos de la mujer eran de una hermosura etérea. Una voluntad férrea se escondía entre las cejas y los tres puntos azules que las adornaban. Los mismos tres puntos se repetían en el labio superior. Los ojos verdes hablaban de amores y pasiones apenas contenidas. Las alas de plumas traslucidas permanecían abiertas, reflejaban en sus plumas plata el brillo del vestido dorado. El nombre de la mujer era Illuvra, la hija del sol. Illuvra cargaba a un bebé desnudo contra su pecho, era su tercer hijo, un niño que le desgarraba el corazón.

Con mano gentil le abrió a Jary las pequeñas alas para que se calentaran con los rayos matutinos. Jary tenía plumas negras y plateadas que formaban el contorno de sus alas, la mayor parte era de plumas traslucidas. El agradable calor adormecía al bebé.

Illuvra estaba de pie en un inmenso círculo de agua que se sostenía en el aire. Un camino invisible conducía desde la torre del castillo hasta el espejo de agua; los miembros de la familia real eran los únicos que podían verlo. El castillo estaba enclavado en un barranco, rodeado por la inmensidad del bosque. Los labios rosados besaron la cabeza del bebé. Era un chiquillo precioso. Ojos verdes con la habilidad de ver los auténticos deseos del corazón. Cabellos negros, como los de su padre, Aenodán el Señor de la victoria, y al igual que su progenitor largas batallas estaban escritas en el camino de su hijo. Cuando Jary aún estaba en su vientre, Aenodán realizó un antiguo ritual para transmitirle parte de su fuerza, de su valor. Ambos querían darle algo de ellos mismos, algo que permaneciera en el corazón de Jary hasta que volvieran a verlo. Su hijo estaba destinado a crecer lejos, en una tierra distante, entre crueles humanos. Aunque muchos niños de los tylwyth teg se intercambiaron por niños humanos, Jary era el primer príncipe que crecería lejos de la corona. No era habitual que la sangre real creciera en el mundo humano. Si algo les sucedía los reyes un hijo educado como mortal no sabría gobernar.

Illuvra abrazó al bebé contra su pecho. Mucho tiempo atrás el Señor de la cosecha y la Dama del Maíz les pidieron una oportunidad para un alma humana que estuvo a punto de destruirse por la ambición y la magia oscura. Los dioses querían darle esperanza a su alma gemela que continuaba solitaria el ciclo de las encarnaciones. El alma que trajeron los dioses se fragmentó en un intento de ser inmortal, si el alma estaba dividida el humano no podría morir hasta que se eliminara cada fragmento. Al final, tras cruentas batallas y una guerra mágica devastadora, el humano cumplió el ciclo de la vida. Reconstruir su alma una vez muerto fue una labor que requirió complejos rituales y tomó más de mil años, algo que solo los dioses pudieron hacer.

Durante el tiempo que el alma de Jary pasó entre ellos sin poder encarnarse, Illuvra tuvo visiones sobre cómo sería la vida de su pequeño. Jary tenía mucho que aprender, le esperaba una vida difícil. Fue ella quien tuvo la visión sobre la vida de Jary cuando pudiera nacer, y el reencuentro con su alma gemela. Fue Illuvra quien escogió a Alda.

Illuvra suspiró, conocía bien el alma de su pequeño, era dulce, inocente, con la tristeza enraizada por las acciones de tiempos pasados. Otros antes de Jary se equivocaron, y volvieron a nacer. Jary estuvo a punto de destruirse por aspiraciones vanas. El tiempo que pasó sin poder renacer, lejos de su alma gemela, fue lo que se causó a sí mismo. Vivir de esa manera, con esa intensidad, era algo que Illuvra aprobaba, fue por eso que quiso darle una oportunidad. Nadie estaba exento de equivocar el camino, la mayoría de los seres se mantenían neutrales, un poco de bien, otro tanto de mal. Los seres del universo eran duales. Necesitaban tanto luminoso como oscuro, el equilibrio era su instinto natural.

—¿Cómo está Harry?

Illuvra se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su hijo mayor. Absorta en sus pensamientos no lo sintió. Giró a medias. Brotan era el príncipe heredero. Era alto, como su padre, Illuvra le llegaba a su hijo a medio pecho. Brotan estaba próximo a cumplir los diez mil años. Su hijo era un hombre apuesto, viril. Cabellos oscuros, sonrisa sincera. En los ojos negros se leía la decisión y la gallardía. Brotan era un hombre de tierra y fuego, maduro y apasionado. Pensaba bien sus pasos antes de darlos y vivía con el corazón entero en cada decisión.

—Tranquilo. Le gustan los primeros rayos del sol.

Brotan inclinó la cabeza ante su madre, recibió el beso en la frente. La armadura plateada de Brotan refulgía bajo los toques del sol. Sus alas eran de plumas rojizas alternadas con las plumas traslucidas. Brotan recibió al pequeño entre sus brazos. Le besó la nariz y el bebé rio contento. Caminaron de regreso al interior del palacio.

—¿Qué significa Jary?

—Niño precioso. Es un tesoro diferente al de las riquezas, Jary es algo que viene del corazón, sería el valor de tus sentimientos, de tus sueños. Lo que está dentro de ti.

Brotan sonrió. Desde que el alma estaba entre su gente, aunque no pudiera renacer, tenía un nombre, el que el dio la primera visión de su madre: Harry Potter; entre humanos lo llamarían así. Brotan sabía que era difícil para su madre no darle ni siquiera un nombre a su hijo. El destino de Harry estaba lejos de sus manos, crecería sin el amor de Illuvra, sin la protección de Aenodán, sin el amor de sus hermanos. Lo que recibiría a cambio entristecía los ojos de su madre. Con los años su madre y su padre, su hermano Ebaenne y él, aprendieron a querer a esa alma rota. Cuando el alma estuvo en condiciones de reencarnar fue un bebé deseado y esperado con ansias.

—Me gusta Jary, yo también lo llamaré así. Padre nos espera.

No hacía ni un mes que su hermano nació y ya debían separarse. Sería un largo tiempo de tristezas hasta de que Jary volviera entre ellos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Los hilos de la telaraña tenían un color oscuro. Las gotas de magia negra corrían por sus hilos con un brillo luminoso. La telaraña cubría la habitación entera, respiraba con el pecho de la bruja que la convocó. El bebé en el suelo, desnudo y frágil, agitaba piernas y brazos, su boca se abría sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella. Lily contemplaba el sufrimiento de su hijo sin sentir nada. Debía ser cuidadosa con los encantamientos. Harry quedaba afónico de tanto llorar y gritar. Las marcas de las torturas las evitaba con otra rambla de hechizos. Faltaban un par de días para Yule. Esa era la última sesión. El día de Yule el Señor oscuro recibiría el poder por que el que ella trabajó tanto.

Lily empujó los hilos oscuros hasta que rodearon a Harry y se ciñeron sobre su piel. Harry se movió, abrió la boca más grande, las piernas se agitaron con espasmos. Lily alzó su voz en un cantico que provenía de épocas hundidas en las arenas del pasado. Pronunció el nombre del ser con el que hizo el pacto. Era un dios antiguo, que cayó en el olvido por su devoción a devorar niños en el fuego de sus entrañas. El culto al dios cruel se extendió por muchas tierras, su sombra de muerte y desolación apenas cubierta por el ruido de los tambores. Hubo un día donde trescientos niños le fueron sacrificados, uno detrás de otro, para evitar la conquista a manos de otro pueblo. Lily observó la sombra de los cuernos sobre el cuerpo de Harry. Al retirar los hilos la piel estaba enrojecida, en algunas partes inflamada, en otras la piel se levantaba como plástico quemado.

La telaraña se desvaneció. Lily lanzó un hechizo de limpieza. Harry hacía sus porquerías en el piso por el dolor o el miedo. Levantó a Harry. Retiró el hechizo de silencio. Harry lloraba sin hacer ningún ruido. Gruesos lagrimones le caían sobre las mejillas. Lily acercó el oído a la boca de Harry, arrancó un pedazo de piel quemada. Apenas el murmulló de un grito llegó a sus oídos.

—Hay que curarte o tu padre se irritará.

Lily emprendió el camino a la habitación del bebé. Cantaba la tonada de una canción de moda. Puso a Harry en el cambiador. Tras algunos hechizos la piel volvió a su lugar, de nuevo sonrosada y sana. Buscó una poción que le aliviara la garganta. Cuando la irritada voz de su hijo volvió a escucharse estuvo satisfecha. Le empujó en la boquita una dosis de poción para dormir y lo dejó en el sofá cerca de ella. Miró el reloj encima de la chimenea, James no tardaría. Por precaución revisó rápido a Harry, parecía normal. Como debiera estar un bebé pequeño que no se adaptaba a sus padres. Lily sabía que ella era la responsable del llanto continuo de Harry. El pobre niño le tenía pavor, no era para menos.

Cometió un error en su perfecto plan, por un descuido suyo los ojos de Harry se dañaron con el fuego y no supo cómo arreglarlos. Suponía que el niño perdió parte de su capacidad para ver, fue una suerte que no quedara ciego. Los hombros de Lily se encogieron, no era como si fuera a tener una vida larga. Estaba próximo a morir. No le gustaba ser tomada por sorpresa, por eso le mencionó a James que Harry parecía tener problemas para enfocar, siendo hijo del hombre era probable que heredara sus problemas de visión. A James no le sentó bien la noticia, no quería que su hijo usara lentes. Lily sonrió, su marido se preocupaba por tonterías.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco se recostó en la cama. Sus ojos azul acero permanecieron fijos en el techo donde, de vez en cuando, se veían algunas estrellas fugaces en miniatura. Sirius cayó rendido después de la cena. Severus, al igual que él, resentía el cambio horario y leía un libro en otra habitación. Él no podía dormir. Aunque descansaron un par de días antes de introducirse en la Inglaterra mágica, el estrés, la profecía, la prensa y el cambio de estación finalmente lo alcanzaron.

Lo peor sin duda, fue el cambio de estación. En Macedonia era primavera, el invierno en Grecia e Inglaterra tomó su cuerpo por sorpresa. Cuando se escindió la realidad, hubo desajustes; en su Imperio el mundo muggle llevaba una estación y el mundo mágico otra. Aunque se intentó corregir, al final los antiguos decidieron dejarlo como estaba. Dividir las realidades fue magia suficiente, no querían afectar el frágil equilibrio creado. Sintió un estremecimiento, afuera nevaba. Pensó en salir y caminar por el castillo. Necesitaba despejarse, pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el adolescente que conoció esa tarde.

Severus estaba en la sala que compartían las tres recamarás. Vio a Draco vestido con jeans, botas y una camisa de cuello alto. Tomó la túnica negra con ribetes verdes sobre el sofá y se la puso encima. Sacó los guantes del pantalón. Severus sonrió, la túnica tenía un hechizo calentador. Draco era friolento. Como buen rey de su pueblo solía seguir la primavera por el imperio. Los persas tenían una serie de castillos que permitían al rey disfrutar de las mejores primaveras en sucesión.

—¿Saldrás a caminar? —inquirió.

En la chimenea ardía el fuego. Se sentía un agradable calor. Draco asintió. Después de la cena, a la que no asistió el adolescente, comprobaron que las barreras mágicas eran poderosas. Hogwarts era impenetrable si tenías intenciones oscuras. Dumbledore le daba a conocer el castillo la energía de cada adulto que debía entrar. Las barreras naturales se encendían si descubrían peligro.

—Necesito despejarme o no podré dormir.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Severus le tendió un vial con una pócima azul. Draco asintió al tomarla. Poción para dormir, ocho horas de sueño ininterrumpidas. Se guardó el vial en la túnica.

—La tomaré al volver.

—Dejaré en tu velador algunas más, para el tiempo que permanezcamos aquí. Tienen un buen laboratorio de pociones, charlé con el maestro encargado y crearemos algunas pociones complicadas.

Severus era además de un excelente general un Maestro de pociones. Tenía a su cuidado la Biblioteca de Alejandría, que contaba, entre sus múltiples pergaminos, con un inmenso acervo de pociones, reunidas durante miles de años. Los egipcios eran un pueblo sabio que mantenía un férreo secreto sobre sus misterios.

—Te oyes como un niño con juguete nuevo.

Severus enarcó una ceja. Los labios se distendieron divertidos.

—Y tú te comportas como si acabarás de conocer al amor de tu vida.

Severus cerró el libro. Los ojos oscuros buscaron a su rey. Draco se sentó en el sofá. La sensación de una intensa alegría, de reencontrar algo que creía perdido hacía mucho tiempo era apabullante. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás. Se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza. Los cabellos rubios volvían ligeros a su lugar.

—¿Te gusta Harry Potter?

—Me fascina —respondió Draco—. Me cuesta mucho mantenerme alejado del chico.

Miró a Severus, existía entre ellos buena comunicación. Severus fue el primer general que enfrentó y derrotó. Fue su brazo derecho durante la guerra para someter el Imperio. Confiaba en Severus como en ningún otro. Juntos, mientras caminaban la guerra, pasaron de ser chiquillos a hombres.

—Él es el chico de la profecía.

Severus asintió. El primer comportamiento de Draco fue inusual. Durante la cena, en la que Harry no estuvo, vio la mirada inquieta de su rey. Intuición, la facultad para comprender sin necesidad de razonar. Como guerreros, y como poderosos magos, era una mezcla de instinto e intuición el responsable de sus aciertos.

—Debes cerciorarte, si es él será difícil sacarlo del país sin que Riddle se enteré.

—Tendremos que usar un traslador, —dijo Draco con voz tranquila—. También necesitaremos a los otros tres aquí. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Preveo un futuro lleno de complicaciones.

—Dirás de magia oscura.

—También. Por eso quiero a Lucius y a Regulus aquí.

—¿Los traerás al castillo?

Draco negó.

—Quiero que estén en la realidad muggle, preparados para cualquier eventualidad.

—Me encargaré de eso.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

—Lily ya llegué.

Tras la caminata en el bosque, James quería cenar y recostarse. Los días encerrados eran agobiantes. A veces él se acercaba al pueblo muggle que no estaba muy lejos. Era el único lugar a donde podía ir. Bebía algunas cervezas que no eran, ni de lejos, igual de buenas que las mágicas. Charlaba con los hombres del bar, sin entrar en detalles, como una distracción. Debía estar muy desesperado si un sangre pura como él disfrutaba el contacto con los muggles.

—Estoy en la cocina cariño. ¿Trajiste las galletas?

James sacó el envoltorio reducido de la chaqueta, con un pase de la varita le devolvió su tamaño original. Caminó a la cocina. Los ojos vagaron por Lily que tomaba café con un hombre. James sintió la magia en el hombre y retrocedió furioso.

—¡Lily qué diablos hiciste!

La casa perdió sus encantamientos protectores. La magia que los mantuvo a salvo estaba rota. James sacó la varita. La risa del hombre lo hizo estremecer.

—Ganaste Lily.

Voldemort sacó una moneda del bolsillo y se la tendió a Lily. Ella sonrió y la guardó. Al mismo tiempo, sin decir palabra, Voldemort y ella hechizaron a James. El hombre terminó atado con cuerdas mágicas, sentado a la mesa con una taza de café. Lily lo obligó a tragar una poción con el simple método de no dejarlo respirar por la nariz.

—No te pongas así cariño, —dijo Lily—. Estaba aburrida.

James cerró los ojos, la poción lo hizo tranquilizarse.

—¿Quién eres?

—Voldemort, un placer.

La risa de Lily encendió la furia en su esposo. La poción volvió a tranquilizarlo.

—James es un pésimo auror.

—Me temo querida que eso no habla bien de tus elecciones, —sonrió Voldemort.

Lily encogió los hombros. Eligió a James por su condición de sangre pura, porque pertenecía a la Orden del fénix y era un seguidor ciego de Dumbledore. El llanto de Harry estremeció a James. Su hijo, su querido Harry, ¿qué pasaría con él?

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo? —preguntó al hombre.

Voldemort enarcó las cejas. La risa brotó cristalina de sus labios. James se estremeció, el aura oscura del mago era intimidante. Verlo relajado, normal, era irreal.

—Potter llegué hace diez minutos. ¿O te refieres a lo que Lily le hace en tu ausencia?

Los ojos de James se cubrieron de dolor. Su mente se apresuraba a unir cabos. ¡Por eso Lily estaba serena cuando él sentía el corazón deshacérsele de angustia! Su magia trató de advertirle y él no le hizo caso. Las palabras de uno de los aurores con los que trabajó en el último caso vinieron a su mente: Es una mujer, James, estoy seguro y diría que está embarazada, o lo finge. Por eso no podemos dar con ella.

—¡Tú mataste a los bebés!

—Tiene una inteligencia agudísima —le confió Lily a Voldemort.

Los dedos de uñas azules sostenían la taza de café. La risa ligera y franca hizo estremecer a James. Voldemort sonrió. Lily abandonó la mesa, volvió con Harry y lo puso sobre la mesa. El pequeño estaba dormido. James lo miró ávido, aún estaba bien.

—Lily es tu hijo, —James no sabía a qué otra cosa recurrir.

—Oh lo sé bien, yo lo llevé dentro por nueve meses. Su muerte por otro lado estaba planeada desde antes de tenerlo.

James miró al hombre que levantó a Harry y lo acunó contra su pecho.

—No me mires así Potter, no fue idea mía. Lily es una bruja con una gran imaginación.

—E intuición —añadió ella.

—Si al menos supieras el nombre del Dios al que Lily ofreció tu hijo, podrías detenerlo.

Los ojos de Lily destellaron maldad. Bebió un sorbo de su café.

—No lo descubrirás.

—Es una cosa de mestizos —añadió Voldemort.

Lily soltó la carcajada y el mago oscuro se le unió.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco caminó por los corredores de piedra. El silencio reinaba en la noche. Para un mago entrenado en detectar la magia, era fácil captar la energía moviéndose debajo de la piedra. El castillo cambiaba cosas de lugar, se transformaba, creaba cosas nuevas. La magia no se detenía en ningún momento. Draco apoyó las palmas en la pared de piedra. La magia del castillo era compleja, una poderosa mezcla de distintos orígenes. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la energía. Magia masculina y femenina, luminosa y oscura en perfecto equilibrio. Se apartó de la pared y siguió su camino. Descendía por una escalera que cambió de lugar y subió a otro piso. Draco sonrió y terminó de subir los escalones. Estaba en un corredor de color plata, silencioso y frío.

Quizá porque se esforzaba en ver la magia, fue capaz de ver las enormes alas a medio pasillo. Parecían un sombra, o una ilusión, eran traslucidas, y dejaban pequeños destellos de energía al moverse. Las vio sacudirse perezosas y luego extenderse hacia arriba hasta casi tocar el techo, desde la primera hasta la última de las plumas se estiraron. Primero el ala derecha, enseguida la izquierda. Las vio plegarse en torno a un cuerpo bajo y delgado. El chico estaba arrodillado en el suelo, las alas lo rodearon como si se trataran de una manta, se cerraron en torno al cuerpo y se esponjaron. Draco pensó que el dueño de las alas tenía frío. Vio, con la solidez de algo real, la capa roja extendida sobre el suelo plata. La cabeza de cabellos negros despeinados. Tenía que ser Harry Potter. Draco parpadeó. Aún veía las alas.

—Hola.

El chico giró el rostro. Lo observó un largo instante antes de volver la mirada a lo que fuera que tenía entre manos.

—Hola —respondió. Inclinó el rostro—. ¿Te gustan las serpientes?

—No soy un fanático entusiasta, pero puedo vivir con ellas.

Harry le hizo una seña para que se acercara. El hombre se arrodilló a su lado. Tres huevos de hielo estaban acomodados sobre una tela llena de nieve. Harry los cubrió bien. Se frotó las manos.

—Están a punto de nacer.

Harry tiritaba y las plumas se esponjaban un poco más en torno al cuerpo. Draco le secó las manos con un hechizo silencioso y le puso sus propios guantes. Tocó los hombros de Harry y el calor se extendió por el cuerpo. Harry lo miró inquieto. Abrió la boca y la cerró. Un nuevo intentó y su voz salió.

—¿Hiciste magia sin varita?

—Sí, en mi país no usamos varitas.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos. ¡Él no sabía nada de eso! ¡Se sintió tan asustado al darse cuenta que hacía magia sin varita!

—Pensé que no se podía hacer magia sin una varita. Eso dicen los libros.

Draco encogió los hombros.

—Una varita es una herramienta para que aprendas a enfocar y controlar tu energía. Es una muleta, creo que al principio fue una herramienta para los magos jóvenes, para que aprendieran más rápido a usar su energía y luego usarían su magia. En mi país enseñamos a los jóvenes a contralar su energía, sin muletas.

—¿Tú y los otros dos lo hacen sin varita?

Draco asintió. Sonrió, había en las preguntas, en el tono de la voz, una ingenuidad tomada por sorpresa.

—No es difícil una vez que lo aprendes.

El silencio reinó entre ellos. Draco observó al chico, se mordía el labio inferior. Parecía debatirse entre decir algo o seguir callado.

—¿Qué son?

Hubo una leve agitación en la nieve. Las puntas de los huevos quedaron a la vista. Harry se apresuró a cubrirlos con nieve.

—Son serpientes de hielo. Son pequeñitas y nacen en invierno, en el bosque prohibido. Creo que la mamá no estaba muy bien orientada. Estaban cerca del lago, donde el calamar gigante rompe el hielo. Si se arrastraban hacía el lago se ahogarían.

Draco miró los huevos, se sacudían cada tanto.

—¿Cómo las descubriste?

Harry abrió los labios y los cerró contundente. Fue a saludar al calamar cuando él se las señaló. Le explicó que no era un buen lugar para que nacieran. Con cierto pesar le dijo que la madre salió de caza y no volvió en varios días, era probable que estuviera muerta. Las serpientes no sobrevivirían si estaban solas y eran muy pequeñas para que Hagrid se hiciera cargo. El calamar le pidió que fungiera como padre adoptivo, si la mamá volvía la enviaría con él.

—Estuve a punto de pisarlas, —mintió—. Pensé que estarían mejor aquí... conmigo.

Eso sonaba tan cruel, pensó. Un niño caprichoso que separó a las crías de su madre.

—¿Crecen solas?

Harry negó. Algunas serpientes se criaban solas, otras necesitaban de su madre. Las serpientes de hielo eran de las segundas.

—Son huérfanas, no podía dejarlas solas.

Draco enarcó las cejas. Si Harry era su chico de la profecía, entendería a las serpientes.

—¿Ellas te lo dijeron?

Harry negó.

—Todavía están dentro del huevo, aun no pueden hablar conmigo.

Un rojo furioso cubrió las mejillas de Harry. Esquivó la mirada del hombre. ¡Esa conversación era la peor de su vida entera! El hombre lo ponía nervioso y las cosas que mantenía en secreto salían solas de su boca.

—No es como si yo hablará con ellas —trató de corregir—. No estoy loco, —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Desde que era niño le gustaba hablar con los animales, cuando entró a Hogwarts y descubrió que escuchaba hablar al basilisco, supo que no estaba bien. La actitud de sus compañeros fue hiriente, salvo Ron y Hermione, no tuvo muchos amigos en su primer año. Así que mantuvo oculto que entendía a todos los animales. Le encantaban las clases de Hagrid porque podía charlar con los tipos más raros e interesantes de animales. Hagrid le pedía que lo ayudara a cuidarlos, después de clase le encantaba volver y tener largas conversaciones. Él era el único que se ofrecía para ayudar.

Adoraba además entrar al bosque prohibido con Hagrid, otra labor para la que nadie se ofrecía. Él sabía que el lugar no era peligroso, puesto que podía entenderse con los habitantes. Cuando tenía trece años, Voldemort atacó en el mundial de Quidditch, un ataque a gran escala. En medio de la confusión Voldemort fue por él. Fue una suerte que el mundial se realizara en un bosque, los animales y los árboles lo protegieron; les debía su vida.

—Una vez conocí a un hombre que hablaba con los pájaros, —dijo Draco.

Harry levantó la mirada.

—¿Cantaba como ellos?

Draco asintió.

—Decía que era un don que provenía de los dioses.

—¿Tú lo crees así?

—Los animales también son hijos de los dioses. Es probable que ellos estén más cerca de la divinidad que nosotros. ¿Entiendes a los animales?

Harry apretó los puños sobre sus piernas. Draco vio las alas envararse. Uno de los huevos se rompió. Una serpiente que no llegaba a los cinco centímetros salió del cascaron. Era del color del hielo, un azul pálido, frío. Miró a Draco, a Harry. Un siseo inquieto, temeroso, salió del pequeño animal.

—Mami ¿dónde estás? —decía la serpiente.

—Aquí estoy —siseó Harry. Le ofreció su mano a la serpiente que se encaramó sin pensarlo.

—¡Tenía miedo! ¡Nos dejaste solos!

—Ya estoy aquí —consoló Harry con siseos suaves, cariñosos—. ¿Tienes hambre?

La serpiente miró al otro hombre. Olisqueó su aroma.

—¿Ese es mi papá? —preguntó.

Harry se echó a reír.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

—_Alguna vez fuimos pájaros. Navegamos el viento como reyes antiguos. Nos llamábamos en la inmensidad del cielo_.

Dormei cerró los dedos oscuros en el brazo negro de la mujer. Yacían juntos sobre la hierba húmeda. El cuerpo de la mujer era joven, sus ojos castaños permanecían cerrados. El hombre era mayor, rondaba los treinta años. Era él quien sin pronunciar palabra le hablaba a la mujer.

—_Nos buscamos en cada vida. Tú sabes lo que sentiste al verme._

Dormei llegó a su aldea con otros caminantes. Buscaba el alma que nació unida a la suya. Se encontraron desde su primera vida en ese mundo, demasiado tiempo atrás para recordarlo. Dormei era un vidente y como tal fue marcado: le quemaron los ojos y le quitaron el don del habla con un cuchillo incandescente. Con el tiempo aprendió el arte de hacer oír su voz en la mente de los otros.

El mundo de la oscuridad le era familiar, era el universo donde caminaba. Lamentaba no ver a la mujer que amaba. Giarma era una mujer terca, voluntariosa, que sobrevivió a dos desgracias. La primera la dejó huérfana, la segunda se llevó a su marido y sus dos hijos. Pesé al dolor Giarma se negó a morir.

—Estamos destinados a estar juntos, me guste o no, —Giarma expresó su descontento.

Dormei no la conocía lo suficiente para advertir el profundo desprecio ocultó en sus palabras. Si la llegada del vidente la alegró no lo demostró. Si sus palabas le causaban malestar se cuidaba de dar la impresión contraria.

—_No_, —respondió Dormei—. _Tu vida es tuya, puedes elegir y yo respetaré tu decisión. _

La sombra del dolor cruzó los párpados arrugados. Dormei hizo un largo camino en busca de la mujer de su destino. Sintió el corazón abrumado cuando la encontró. ¿Sintió ella algo similar? La vida endurecía a algunos, la rigidez los privaba de la alegría, a veces vivir era una carga. Giarma no parecía ese tipo de mujer. Era decidida, valiente. La mano que se cerró sobre la suya hizo vacilar sus pensamientos.

—Quiero saber cuáles son los caminos que se abren ante mí, Dormei —dijo la voz serena.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dormei se acuclilló en un rincón de la empalizada de madera. Los hombres y mujeres que se oponían a Giarma estaban allí. Los niños los acompañaban para mantenerse lejos de los problemas. Dormei no lo creía, lo niños eran cautivos, morirían si sus padres se volvían contra Giarma.

Los gritos de frenesí se alzaban furiosos. Dormei no sabía dónde estaban los guerreros, ni cuantos eran, reconocía a veces la voz de Giarma instándolos a combatir, a matar. La información era escasa, más llegaba. Giarma quería someter a los pueblos desde el interior hasta las costas. No se tocaba el corazón cuando se trataba de arrasar con aldeas enteras. Si no se rendían a ella en la primera oportunidad hacía una masacre. Reclutaba a los magos y las brujas jóvenes, no importaba si debía someterlos por la fuerza o a través de magia oscura. Los muertos engrosaban su ejército de espíritus esclavos. Los brujos se organizaban para hacerle frente. La guerra de los magos inició en un mar de sangre.

—¡_Giarma_!

La mano y la voz en su mente detuvieron a la mujer. Los ojos miraron iracundos al hombre que era "su pareja de cada vida". Aún sentía el corazón entibiarse cuando lo veía. No estaba dispuesta a flaquear. Ella tenía una visión, un imperio que consolidar y construir según sus propios deseos. El amor no sustituiría al odio que alimentó durante los años de dolor. Giarma tomaría por la fuerza las ciudades mágicas, impondría su venganza contra los asesinos de su familia.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Dormei?

El hombre dejó ir el brazo que apresaba. Se puso en pie.

—_Sé lo que tramas. Mujer la muerte es mejor a dividir tu alma en trozos._

—¡Así que lo sabes! —La risa de Giarma hizo temblar a los cautivos.

Mucho se hablaba de la maldad en el corazón de Giarma. De que no tenía entrañas que la hicieran mujer, era un demonio que provocaría la destrucción del mundo.

—Entonces sabes que serás el primero.

—_¡No me importa morir en tus manos Giarma! Soy un vidente, vi lo que sucederá_.

La voz de Dormei perdió fuerza. Los ojos de Giarma brillaron expectantes.

—¿Conseguiré la inmortalidad?

El dolor se dibujó en las facciones de Dormei.

—_Sí, Giarma y el precio será alto_.

—Hay precios que vale la pena pagar.

Giarma se alejó de la empalizada. Dormei sintió que las piernas no lo sostenían. Cayó al suelo, exhausto, agobiado. Le mintió a Giarma. No podía dejarla libre cuando era peligrosa. La visión le mostró lo que sucedería si Giarma decidía no matarlo, si eludía el camino de dividir su alma para no morir. Ella sumiría el mundo en las tinieblas, no habría poder que la derrotara y él estaría a su lado, como un trofeo que miraba los ojos del mal sin posibilidad de escape. Con el don de su visión controlado por Giarma, la mujer sería invencible.

Por eso la indujo a matarlo, a dividir su alma en trozos. Así sería derrotada. Entre más pedazos hiciera de su alma, antes perdería la razón. Tras asesinarlo, Giarma sabría lo que era perder a su alma gemela. La desesperación, un dolor como no conoció antes, harían mella en su poder. Giarma dividiría su alma en muchos trozos para no sentir el fuego que la devoraría desde dentro. La guerra duraría muchos años. Insensible a sus instintos, a su intuición, no sabría cuando los trozos de su alma fueran destruidos. La esperanza estaría sembrada y en algún momento sería vencida. Dormei sabía también que Giarma no reencarnaría por incontables años, su alma destrozada tendría que ser reconstruida por los dioses. A él lo esperaba la soledad. Una vida tras otra sin encontrar el amor. Deseaba que en algún momento pudieran reencontrarse otra vez. Dormei se prometió que cuidaría el corazón de Giarma, no la dejaría caer de nuevo en la oscuridad.


	4. Vortex

Bueno aquí lo tienen, un nuevo capitulo. Muchas escenas tuvieron que quedarse para el siguiente capítulo, pero creo que quedó muy bien. Ayer fue al aniversario de la independencia de México así que esta actualización es parte de mi celebración personal. ¡Viva México! ¡Viva! Ahora mismo escucho las bandas de guerra, por aquí cerca se forman las escuelas para el desfile.

Uno no escribe en cinco minutos, la escritura es un proceso que requiere tiempo, esfuerzo y muchas correcciones. Si por supuesto todos quisiéramos que lo que nos gusta se hiciera en dos minutos porque lo leen en cinco, pero no. Aprecien lo que escribo y piensen en las muchas horas que invierto en esto única y exclusivamente para su disfrute y muy mal pagado si hablamos de comentarios.

En fin, comenten, esa es mi recompensa por esta magnífica historia.

Gracias a Arisu por darme su punto de vista sobre mis historias y su don para saber cuándo flaqueo. Gracias a Chyna por sus magníficas ideas y a Dian Dominique por leer cuando lo necesito.

**Unión**

**Por Janendra**

Capítulo IV: Vortex.

El niño rubio observaba el paisaje a través de la ventanilla. El tren se movía rápido entre campos nevados y casas decoradas para navidad. Tan veloz que los muggles no eran capaces de verlo. El sol de la mañana se deslizaba sedoso sobre la nieve. Los ojos azules buscaron al adolescente a su lado. El muchacho sonrió y le despeinó el cabello. Era también rubio de brillantes ojos castaños.

—Evan, ¿por qué no fuiste a Hogwarts? —preguntó el niño.

Evan encogió los hombros. Él, como los otros veinte chicos en el tren, tenía sangre de criatura mágica en sus venas. Algunos padres preferían escuelas que educaran a sus hijos en su particular situación. Evan sabía que era poderoso, más que sus compañeros. Sus padres preferían una escuela que continuara su relación con las estaciones, con los elementos. La naturaleza era importante para él. Se sentía apegado al agua.

—Cuando cumplí once, —dijo Evan con voz baja—, vivíamos en Noruega, recibí carta de Durmstrang. Mi madre quería que fuera allí por su mala reputación.

En el otro asiento el padre del adolescente, Andrew Bennet, sonrió. Cierto, su esposa insistía en que Durmstrang sería una mejor opción para un joven tritón. Hogwarts era una escuela de luz, una reverenda tontería. La magia no era ni buena ni mala, solo era. El poder de la magia oscura y la luminosa era el mismo, el corazón de cada persona lo haría inclinarse de un lado, del otro o de ninguno. Magia oscura no era sinónimo de maldad, reflejaba con qué tipo de energía el mago se sentía cómodo, natural.

Tampoco era verdad que todos los magos nacieran con una inclinación hacía la magia luminosa. El alma de cada persona era diferente, resonaba con un tipo de magia, con ambos o quizá con ninguno. Definir que una escuela de magia, el centro de enseñanza del corazón mismo de la sociedad, era de un lado o del otro, implicaba que había serios prejuicios contra la energía oscura. Ellos no querían esa marca en Evan. En Durmstrang le enseñaron que la magia, y los magos, nacían libres. Dumbledore debería aprender esa pequeña cosa. Era obvio que fue director demasiado tiempo, su visión de la enseñanza estaba marcada por su experiencia de vida, le inculcaba a los jóvenes magos que la realidad era una y debía vivirse según sus reglas. Sus prejuicios contaminaban cada generación de magos; no era de extrañar que la magia oscura tuviera mala reputación en su país.

Los Bennet no aprobaban mucho lo que hacía Dumbledore con Hogwarts. Al señor Andrew lo enfurecía en especial lo que Dumbledore le hacía a Harry Potter. El chico tenía once años cuando mató a un basilisco. ¿Cómo pudo un poderoso mago adulto permitirlo? La magia de Dumbledore estaba conectada con el castillo, no sucedía nada sin que él lo supiera. ¿Por qué él, o los profesores, no se hicieron cargo del basilisco? Eran magos capaces, maduros, en control de su poder. ¡Harry Potter era un chiquillo! Dumbledore se aprovechaba de que el niño fuera huérfano. Los padres de cualquier otro niño se llevarían a su hijo de la escuela y la tontería de que era el elegido sería un recuerdo borroso de un viejo senil. Los Malfoy hicieron algo distinto. Dejaron a Harry en Hogwarts y combatieron contra la influencia de Dumbledore. Fue así como la sociedad se enteró de lo que sucedía en la escuela con Harry Potter. Los Malfoy estaban decididos a retirar a Dumbledore de Hogwarts y lo lograrían de no ser por su triste muerte. El señor Bennet creía que el asesinato de los Malfoy era un asunto de Dumbledore, no de Voldemort. Al viejo mago le era conveniente que Harry estuviera desecho y a su merced. Pobre chico. Miró a su propio hijo que le contaba al niño una leyenda sobre hadas y humanos. A los dieciséis años ya no era un niño, considerarlo un adulto era una tontería. Existía un grado de madurez y mucho de inconsciencia. Evan no actuaba con la cabeza en cada ocasión, era su responsabilidad velar por él.

Miró por la ventanilla, el manto de nieve le daba al paisaje una hermosura divina. Pensó en los cambios prometidos por Riddle. Cuando la vida seguía los ciclos de las estaciones se hablaba de luz, de oscuridad, de dualidad en cada parte de la vida, en tus emociones y en tu magia. Quería ver la manera en que Dumbledore intentaría inculcarles sus prejuicios cuando la naturaleza mostraba que luz y oscuridad eran naturales, parte de ella y del ciclo de la vida.

La campanita del carro de los dulces sonó cerca. Ian sonrió encantado y se bajó del asiento. Tomó la mano de Evan.

—¡El carrito de los dulces!

Ian tenía once años, era un chiquillo.

—¿Quieres unas ranas de chocolate, Evan? Mi papá me dijo que fuera amable y te diera dulces.

Evan y su padre compartieran una sonrisa. Ian estudiaba en casa. Era el hijo de un amigo, la oportunidad de que conociera Hogwarts, sin tener que asistir como alumno, era invaluable para la familia.

—Me agradaría una rana —dijo Evan.

—¿Tienes a Dumbledore? —Inquirió el niño—. ¡No me sale!

**UniónUniónUnión**

Sirius se permitió volver a la cama un segundo. Pensó en el día anterior cuando conocieron la profecía. Tenía la sensación de que entraron en un torbellino que giraba despiadado y, sobre la sensación de urgencia, un aviso de peligro. Tomó una larga respiración, salió de la habitación. Frunció el ceño. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar. Donde anoche estuvo un sofá largo había una cama y en ella dormía el chico de la pelota dorada. En la mesa de centro, ahora mesa de noche, había un vial de poción a la mitad y las gafas del chico. Si conocía a Draco y su respuesta a los viajes largos, diría que poción para dormir ocho horas, reducida a cuatro. Draco estaría despierto, era probable que se diera un baño. Severus tomaba el desayuno en un pequeño comedor que no estaba allí la noche anterior.

—¿Por qué está Harry Potter dormido en el sofá transfigurado en cama?

Severus lo invitó a sentarse a su lado. Aunque el desayuno se serviría en el gran comedor, un elfo doméstico les ofreció la opción de tomarlo en sus habitaciones. Draco prefirió lo segundo, en especial por el visitante que dormía en el sofá. El elfo añadió un comedor a las habitaciones y sirvió el desayuno.

—Anoche Harry y Draco se convirtieron en padres adoptivos de unas víboras de nieve.

Severus le señaló un terrario de cristal que estaba en la mesa baja junto al sofá trasfigurado. El terrario tenía un hechizo que conservaba la nieve fría. Se acercó para ver lo que había dentro. Eran tres miniaturas de serpientes que dormían enroscadas unas sobre otras. Volvió donde Severus y tomó la taza que le ofrecía.

—Padres y acaban de conocerse, —dijo Sirius en voz baja.

—Pensé que esperarían hasta estar casados —añadió Severus en un murmullo.

Draco salió de la habitación. Se pasó las manos por el cabello húmedo y lo secó con un hechizo sin palabras.

—Buen día.

—Buen día.

Draco se preparó una taza de té y volvió a la cama-sofá. Se sentó al lado de Harry que le daba la espalda. Observó al chico unos instantes. Despacio le acarició el cabello, su mano bajó por el contorno de las alas que permanecían a su espalda, plegadas. Al tocar las plumas, las alas se arrebujaron contra el cuerpo.

—Es el chico de la profecía —Sirius lo entendió al ver el comportamiento de Draco. Severus asintió.

Sirius pensó en las implicaciones. Se esperaba mucho de Harry Potter. Era el niño que sobrevivió, el salvador y otras tonterías descabelladas. Draco no permitiría que pusieran sobre su pareja semejante carga, era un adolescente.

—No será fácil. Draco —elevó la voz para que su rey lo escuchara—, quita esa cara o todos se darán cuenta.

Draco le sonrió y puso otra expresión. Se sentía arrobado al ver a Harry, el corazón tibio por la cercanía. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa baja y se acostó a su lado. Harry se dio la vuelta en sueños y se apoyó en el cuerpo del adulto. Con la mayor parte de la cama a su disposición las alas se estiraron.

Severus bebió un sorbo de té. Después de que el castillo aceptara que no tenían malas intenciones, le pidieron a Dumbledore que conectará su chimenea a la red flu. Anoche, mientras Draco daba su paseo, él volvió a Macedonia. Severus le explicó al resto de los generales y a Regulus, la situación, el presentimiento de Draco.

Sirius observó la mano de Draco, se movía despacio, muy suave, detrás del chico, no sobre el colchón si no arriba, como si hubiera algo que ellos no vieran en la espalda de Harry.

—Son sus alas —murmuró Severus. Draco se levantó temprano y tuvieron otra interesante charla—. Por alguna razón él las ve.

Observaron en silencio. Sirius se tocó el pecho y miró a Severus, en su rostro una expresión de preocupación. Severus asintió. Al verlos juntos, él también tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Hoy están a tu cargo —dijo Severus—. Yo iré a Londres, pasaré por la oficina de las profecías. Draco quiere traer a Lucius y Regulus, también él piensa que algo sucederá. Volveré en el tren de Hogwarts. Observaré a los candidatos, y sus padres, que el ministerio envía para Draco. La excusa de las víboras les da un motivo para estar juntos sin levantar sospechas.

Draco se sentó en la cama. Los ojos azules observaban a Harry. Miró a sus generales y de nuevo al chico.

—Harry tiene muchos hechizos encima, —dijo—. Acabo de verlos, igual que sus alas. ¿Ustedes los sienten?

Ambos hombres se acercaron a la cama. Severus fue el primero en percibirlos. Cuando Sirius los sintió se dirigió a la chimenea, lanzó un puñado de polvos al fuego y habló en persa.

Draco miraba otra vez a Harry. Algo en el chico lo atrapaba sin remedio. La voz de Sirius le sonó lejana, envuelto como estaba en la magia de su pareja. Momentos después un hombre alto y rubio estaba al lado de la cama.

—Déjame verlo, Draco —pidió con voz tranquila. Draco apartó los ojos de Harry y los dirigió a su otro general, Lucius.

Lucius era un hombre serio, leal e inteligente. Un hombre del Norte, de las tierras donde los dioses bajaban cada invierno a cazar a los débiles. El suyo era un pueblo poderoso, con dioses que exigían la hospitalidad al viajero, la mesura en el beber y el conocimiento de las runas. Rubio, alto, de ojos grises, la barba crecida y bien cuidada. Los hombres en la habitación eran una extensión del clan de Lucius, de su familia, lo más importante que un vikingo tenía en la vida. Lucius vestía las ropas tradicionales de su pueblo, pantalones ajustados a las piernas, camisa larga hasta los muslos, ceñida a la cintura por una tira de cuero. Placas de bronce labradas con el símbolo del árbol cósmico adornaban la tira de cuero. Sobre la camisa una capa sin mangas fijada al hombro con un broche en forma de la runa algiz. El brazo derecho estaba libre para tomar la espada colgaba de su lado izquierdo. Regulus y Remus cruzaron las llamas de la chimenea.

Lucius se sentó en el lugar que ocupara Draco. Recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho con la mirada. Una máscara de concentración tomó los rasgos altivos y elegantes. Entrecerró los ojos al percibir la magia del chico: un hormigueo ligero y fresco, como el aire mismo. Harry abrió los ojos.

—Duerme —dijo Lucius, y le cerró los parpados. El hechizo lo sumió en un sueño profundo.

Remus era el viejo de los cinco hombres. Tenía cuarenta y dos, Lucius era menor por dos años. Regulus, primo de Sirius era el joven del grupo, veinticinco años. Todavía no era general, aunque estaba cerca. Draco lo mantenía a su lado por su profundo conocimiento sobre magia oscura. Remus era un animago con los instintos del lobo presentes en su forma humana. Su olfato era una de sus mejores armas y en ese momento lo alteraban los olores contradictorios: el olor natural de viento en el chico, la magia ancestral y no humana, el aroma de un mago poderoso e incluso de una mujer de edad mediana. Tantas capas de magia sobre ese chico eran inusuales. Remus volvió el rostro, los cabellos castaños, cortos y lacios, se movieron de lugar. Los ojos dorados se entrecerraron. Los rasgos de Remus eran similares a los de un lobo, masculinos, salvajes, distinguidos. Su buena disposición, su carácter amable y tenaz, se percibían en cada gesto. Se alejó del grupo y esperó recargado contra una pared.

Lucius trabajaba sobre las capas de hechizos en Harry. Movía sus manos por la magia como si tocara un instrumento. Debía ser paciente e ir despacio para identificar cada encantamiento sin romperlo.

—La energía es la misma en la mayoría de los hechizos.

—Diría que son del director —dijo Regulus. Tomó asiento al otro lado de la cama.

Al igual que Sirius, Regulus tenía el cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros, sujeto en trenzas al frente y suelto atrás. No usaba barba, su apariencia era suave, su rostro tenía una dulzura natural que provenía de su madre. La sangre de su origen le daba la suficiencia y el orgullo que exudaba de los poros. Una sonrisa ligera, franca, tomó sus labios al reconocer la magia que destellaría con rayos de sol de estar al aire libre. Los ojos negros se concentraron en la firma mágica en los hechizos.

—Esa es una magia interesante, —dijo—. No es humana.

—Diría que es un hechizo viejo, creo que lo tiene desde bebé. Magia de criatura de viento —asintió Lucius—. Debieron hacerlo sus padres.

La magia sobre Harry estaba dividida en capas, cada hechizo intacto. Lucius y Regulus podían verlos, la magia de colores, las capas que interactuaban entre sí. Remus podía olerlos. Draco, Severus y Sirius percibían algo extraño y lo encontraban.

—¿Qué son? —inquirió Draco.

—El primero es un hechizo para ocultar.

—Tiene alas, puedo verlas, —dijo Draco.

—Yo las huelo —añadió Remus.

—Esa magia está en su espalda y en su frente, —continúo Lucius—. El resto de los hechizos pueden retirarse, ese en particular no.

—Es mejor no manipular la magia de otras criaturas —el rostro de Regulus se puso serio—. No queremos correr ningún riesgo.

—Hay varios hechizos del director, uno para localizarlo en cualquier parte del castillo, otro para hacer lo mismo en el país, y uno más para cualquier parte del mundo.

Severus se cruzó de brazos. Ese tipo de magia no era usual, las naciones mágicas legislaban esos hechizos, usarlos en menores de edad requería permisos especiales.

—Se perdió cuando tenía catorce años, —habló Sirius—. Cuatro o cinco meses en que no supieron de él.

—Eso lo explicaría, —comentó Lucius—. Hay dos hechizos de una mujer. Uno para monitorear su estado de salud y el otro para saber si come. Los siguientes son de nuevo del director: uno impide que aparicionen con él, el otro impide que use trasladores.

Regulus miró con atención la magia, seguía los hilos entretejidos, la firma mágica, la energía de un lugar.

—Si usa un traslador, lo envía a la oficina del director. Es una magia fuerte.

—Otro más impide que pueda usar la red flu. Los últimos son suyos, uno oculta sus orejas y los otros son hechizos para olvidar, es imposible contar cuantos son, forman una capa gruesa de magia.

Los hombres se miraron extrañados. Harry Potter era un muchacho lleno de misterios.

—Será imposible sacarlo del país sin el consentimiento de Dumbledore, —dijo Remus, sabía lo que preocupaba a Draco—. Si eliminamos los hechizos lo sabrá de inmediato.

—Lucius, Regulus, lo dejo en sus manos —dijo Draco—. Me lo llevaré si algo va mal y tengo un pésimo presentimiento sobre los días por venir.

—Nos haremos cargo, —respondió Lucius.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá, —Regulus tenía los ojos fijos en el rubio.

—¿Todos tenemos el mismo presentimiento? —inquirió Severus.

Los seis hombres se miraron entre ellos y asintieron. Trataron de ir más allá de la sensación de riesgo inminente. Se abocaron a percibir algo, por mínimo que fuese.

—Peligro de muerte —dijo Sirius.

—Por una magia que no será de este mundo, —añadió Lucius.

—A través de un mago oscuro, Voldemort sin duda, —habló Regulus.

—Dentro del castillo, —musitó Draco.

—Contra el chico, —agregó Severus.

—La advertencia la envían los animales del bosque —dijo Remus, la mirada fija en la ventana, en la visión de los árboles que rodeaban el castillo.

**UniónUniónUnión**

Sirius observó a su rey y a Harry, estaban muy cerca uno del otro, recostados sobre una manta. El lugar imitaba a la perfección un día de primavera, parecía casi vivo. Las cabezas juntas miraban el cielo, muy arriba volaban las aves. Alas inmensas abiertas al aire. Sirius estaba sentado bajo la sombra falsa de un árbol con un libro que no hacía intento de leer. Afuera y adentro las sombras de la tarde se convertían en noche.

Después del desayuno, que por la hora también fue comida, Harry fue a su torre y aunque prometió volver pronto para cuidar de las pequeñas víboras, la enfermera del castillo tenía otras ideas. El chico volvió a media tarde, con un olor a viento y jabón.

Draco y Harry decidieron sacar a sus hijas adoptivas de paseo. Las tres pequeñas dormían en el vientre de Harry sobre un poco de nieve conservada con magia. El lenguaje de las víboras, según Sirius, estaba compuesto por siseos. Era impresionante escuchar al chico, parecía una verdadera serpiente. Aunque Harry intentó enseñarles a decir hola, pequeñas, hablar como serpientes no era una habilidad que los humanos adquieran. Harry tenía un tono dulce, como de mamá. Las serpientes eran ruiditos inquietos, llenos de curiosidad. Harry les traducía a los hombres. Sirius era tío honorario, al igual que Severus.

Cuando Harry despertó, solo Sirius y Draco estaban en la habitación. Severus se marchó después de la reunión de la mañana. Regulus, Lucius y Remus volvieron a Macedonia.

—Vengo aquí cuando afuera llueve o nieva, —decía Harry en voz baja—. Me gusta que no haga frío ni mucho calor cuando afuera está imposible.

Los ojos de Harry buscaron el rostro de Draco. Con cuidado tomó la nieve donde dormían las víboras y la regresó al terrario. Se recostó de lado.

—¿Eres un rey? ¿En serio?

Draco asintió. Sirius podía juzgar por el tono de Harry que le costaba creerlo.

—¿Tengo que llamarte su majestad?

—No Harry, puedes llamarme Draco.

La mente de Sirius tomó otros derroteros. En su pueblo los reyes eran divinos. Su gente estaba acostumbrada a postrarse ante el rey, un gesto digno de la Presencia. En el pueblo de Draco aquello no era bien visto. Para los macedonios el rey era un igual, cada uno de sus súbditos tenía derecho a hablar con él, lo llamaban por su nombre porque era uno de ellos y los hombres libres eran iguales.

—Y estas aquí por una profecía. ¿Qué dice?

Draco sonrió. ¡Harry no sabía de la profecía! Él pudo volverse loco de alegría y el otro involucrado ni siquiera sabía.

—Lo esencial es que hay un jovencito que es mi pareja y debemos estar juntos.

A Harry lo sorprendieron las palabras. ¿No dijo Dumbledore que vendrían unos chicos? Así que el hombre era gay y tenía una pareja en algún lugar. Detuvo la sensación de tristeza que crecía en su pecho.

—¿Con un chico? ¿No sería mejor una chica? ¿O no quieres tener hijos?

Sirius regresó su atención al chico, su voz sonaba horrorizada. Draco debió explicarle que el chico de la profecía tendría la capacidad para embarazarse.

—Entre los muggles ningún chico está equipado para eso, —decía contundente.

A Sirius le hacía gracia la incredulidad de Harry.

**UniónUniónUnión**

—¿Qué tal tu día Draco?

La voz de Severus distrajo a su rey. Estaban en el gran comedor para una cena que prometía ser interesante. Draco y sus generales estaban en la mesa de los profesores con Dumbledore y los docentes. De las cuatro mesas para los estudiantes tres estaban ocupadas, una por los aurores y los empleados del ministerio, otra por los adolescentes y una más para sus padres o acompañantes.

—Tranquilo, alimentamos a las víboras, lo ayudé con su tarea de historia. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

—Interesante, me encontré con Max, —el tono era sereno, la mirada le dijo a Draco que debía estar alerta—. Tienen mucho trabajo, la profecía generó gran interés.

Draco asintió. Lo que fuera que preocupaba a Severus tendría que esperar. Sus habitaciones estaban bien protegidas, ninguna de sus conversaciones sería oída. Los ojos de Draco se dirigieron a los chicos, eran jóvenes hermosos, seguros y orgullosos. Harry se distinguía entre ellos como un petirrojo entre cuervos. Parecía un poco inseguro y un tanto tímido. Harry levantó la mano y lo saludó, él le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

El corazón de Harry se entibió cuando Draco le sonrió. Sabía que quizá su pareja estaba entre esos chicos y eso lo entristecía. Le gustó pasar tiempo con él, hablar de tonterías. Miró su plato, removió la sopa de verduras con trocitos de un pan sin huevo, ni leche. Dobby lo consentía un montón, pensó. Contuvo el suspiro, le dolía el pecho. El sentimiento de pena era causado por esos chicos.

—Hueles mucho a viento, —le dijo un muchacho que se presentó como Joseph.

Harry lo miró sin saber qué debía responder.

—Salí a volar, —encogió los hombros—, quizá sea por eso.

—Sin duda es por eso —añadió otro chico con tono burlón.

Harry apretó los labios. No le gustaban esos chicos, decidió, eran peores que los slytherin. Sin darse cuenta Harry se envolvió en sus alas como si ellas pudieran protegerlo de las palabras hirientes.

—¿A alguien más le molesta el olor a plumas?

Joseph, el del tono burlón y otros dos chicos levantaron las manos. Las miradas fastidiaron a Harry. Una cosa eran los bravucones y otra esos chicos estirados con sus comentarios maliciosos. No entendía por qué lo agredían, no comprendía lo que decían y eso lo hacía sentirse estúpido. ¿Qué tenían que ver el viento y las plumas con él? Harry detestaba que lo atacarán con palabras, la especialidad de su tía, de los slytherin, de Hermione.

—Si me molestan los maldeciré, —amenazó Harry.

Los destellos de sol en la magia de Harry fascinaron a los chicos, rieron estremecidos por la magia salvaje que percibían con claridad. Su propia naturaleza resonaba con la energía de Harry. Algunos padres les dirigieron miradas de advertencia a sus hijos. El olor de criatura mágica, y de molestia, era notorio para ciertos padres e hijos.

Las risas empujaron a Harry cerca de su límite de tolerancia. Los vasos y las copas en el comedor temblaron con su furia apenas contenida. Respiró despacio por los labios. No estaba de humor para bromas que ni siquiera entendía.

—Tranquilo chico viento —pidió Joseph—. No es burla, comentamos lo obvio.

—Joseph —el tono de su padre era una advertencia.

Harry apretó los labios. Tomó su plato y caminó a la mesa de los profesores. La silla a la izquierda de Dumbledore estaba vacía, los profesores la dejaban libre para Harry. Furioso arremetió contra la sopa. Al terminar se quedó sentado junto a Dumbledore. La mirada en la mesa., los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, las alas lo rodeaban como un escudo.

—¿Se quedarán en la torre? —Preguntó en voz baja.

Dumbledore le frotó la espalda.

—Cinco de ellos y sus padres se quedaron en la torre.

—¿Puede escoger a los chicos?

—Mi muchacho ya están instalados. Vamos no hay de qué preocuparse, te llevarás bien con ellos.

—Sin duda, —dijo desanimado—. No tengo sueño, ¿podría tomar algo para dormir?

—Dile a Madame Pomfrey.

—Buenas noches —se despidió Harry sin mirar a nadie en especial.

Se detuvo junto a la enfermera y tomó el vial que ella le dio. Severus hizo un hechizo de privacidad silencioso sobre Draco, Sirius y él.

—Por el color, y si pienso en lo más lógico para un adolescente, diría que poción para dormir sin sueños —dijo Severus en macedonio.

—Algo fue muy mal allí —dijo Draco en el mismo idioma. Harry seguía envuelto en sus alas cuanto salió del comedor.

—Muy interesante como hace temblar las cosas cuando se enfada, —comentó Sirius.

—Es momento de retirarse —dijo Severus—. Hay cosas sobre las que debemos hablar.

**UniónUniónUnión**

La mano tocó la puerta. La magia fluyó en el sueño y la puerta lo dejó entrar. La habitación era de piedra, frente a un ventanal había un sofá, una alfombra roja. Lily ya estaba allí. Cuando usaban los sueños para hacer magia, Lily recuperaba su cuerpo. La mujer le sonrió y lo condujo al sofá. El mobiliario era parte del sueño de Voldemort, la vista debía ser de su contacto. Afuera había un bosque. Un fuego de color gris arrasaba todo. Las llamas plomizas consumían los árboles, las piedras, la tierra.

Voldemort se puso en pie. La túnica negra era formal. Apropiada para un encuentro con un ser del Otro mundo. Se acercó al ventanal y observó. El fuego era voraz. No había humo. El crepitar del fuego se escuchaba con claridad. El viento agitaba las llamas cenicientas que danzaban sin tregua. Tocó el cristal con la yema de los dedos, el calor era agradable.

En otra parte de la habitación una nueva puerta se abrió. El varón que entró era el primer tylwyth teg que Lily y Voldemort veían. Calzaba una armadura negra, el cabello largo y castaño le caía suelto hacía la espalda. Las orejas, en el contorno superior y hasta la punta, estaban decoradas con diminutos símbolos. Una cota de malla cubría las alas. Los ojos eran de un tono violeta con destellos verdes. Su rostro cambiaba de rasgos de un momento a otro, era imposible reconocerlo. Se dirigió sin ceremonias al sofá, plegó las alas y se sentó.

—Buscas una forma para deshacerte de la sangre real.

La voz era profunda y sonora, un matiz de agua reverberaba en las palabras. La apostura del varón era digna de un rey. Altivo, orgulloso de sí mismo. Voldemort supuso que se encontraba ante un miembro de la realeza.

—Que tú me proporcionarás —dijo Voldemort.

—Es Jary, el tercer hijo de Illuvra y Aenodán, —su tono era una afirmación—. Se sabe que está entre humanos, su paradero es un secreto, hasta ahora.

—Nosotros lo llamamos Harry Potter —dijo Lily.

—Es él, —confirmó el varón—. Si alguno de ustedes abre la boca, tendrán no uno si no dos poderosos enemigos, —dijo sin alterar el tono de su voz.

El maleficio que les daría sólo era conocido por los tylwyth teg. Sabía que Aenodán rastrearía cada camino y colaborador. Illuvra utilizaría su legendaria su magia. Los príncipes no olvidarían. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la cabeza del hombre tuviera precio entre la gente buena. El tylwyth teg traidor correría un destino peor. Si además era un traidor de sangre, un miembro de la familia real, su castigo y el de su familia estarían asegurados.

Valía la pena el riesgo, la oportunidad de dañar a la corona de guerra era invaluable. Muerto el niño esperaría el momento adecuado e iniciaría su propia guerra. Los pueblos del oeste le eran fieles. El señor de la guerra tendría que librar una cruenta batalla y al final perdería. Abrió la palma de su mano izquierda. La magia brilló con destellos verdes y un polvo cenizo apareció en su mano.

Voldemort hizo aparecer el saco cerrado con un símbolo de fuego, lo abrió y el polvo cenizo quedó atrapado.

—La muerte gris, —dijo el varón—. O una variación de ella. Este maleficio dañará a los niños de la corona de guerra. Suéltenla cerca del pequeño. Lejos de sus padres no tendrá oportunidad. Una vez que esté inconsciente, remátenlo. Aenodán sobrevivió a ese mismo maleficio cuando era niño. No queremos que la historia se repita.

Voldemort asintió. Así que era cierto, Harry pertenecía a la sangre real de los tylwyth teg. Miró de nuevo la armadura del varón. Pensó en sus palabras.

—¿Ustedes están en guerra?

—Estamos en guerra desde hace milenios. Aenodán es el Señor de la guerra, el unificador, bajo su dominio los tylwyth teg seremos un solo pueblo. Su reinado fue profetizado desde la primera corona. Demasiado tiempo atrás para que ustedes puedan si quiera imaginarlo.

—¿Cuántos hijos tienen los reyes?

—Tres, Brotan y Ebaenne son gemelos, adultos de pleno derecho. Jary es el niño, Illuvra y Aenodán esperan su regreso en cualquier momento.

En parte hacía eso para ver sufrir a la corona de guerra. Su niño, al que apenas conocían, sería una herida sin cura en sus vidas. Era una oportunidad para debilitar a la corona. El varón se levantó. La cota de malla hizo un rumor ligero. Mantenía las alas erguidas. Los tres miraron el fuego plomizo, voraz, ardiente.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó Lily.

—No es un lugar, —respondió el varón—. Esto es lo que la muerte gris le hará a Jary.

Voldemort y Lily observaron con atención. El fuego era malicioso, las piedras desaparecían, las llamas crepitaban sin tregua.

—Por tu energía diría que hiciste tratos con los antiguos seres elementales de fuego, los llamados primeros —dijo el varón—. ¿Tengo razón?

—La tienes, —respondió Voldemort.

—No tengo dudas de que Illuvra o Aenodán sabrán pronto lo que planeamos para su hijo. Antes de pensar en liberar la muerte gris, debes hacer que Jary no pueda abandonar el lugar en el que está.

—¿Qué me sugieres?

—Hace millones de años tuvimos una guerra contra los primeros de fuego. Nosotros somos considerados los vencedores, aunque en realidad nadie ganó. La guerra terminó cuando ellos desarrollaron un hechizo para impedir que los tylwyth teg entraran a las Tierras de la perdición. Nuestro plan era arrasar con su pueblo, —el varón sonrió divertido por los recuerdos—. Los primeros de fuego no olvidan las antiguas ofensas. Hasta el día de hoy sus tierras siguen protegidas contra nosotros. Necesitas a un primero antiguo y poderoso. Ofrécele algo interesante, sin duda te ayudará.

Voldemort frunció el ceño. Hacer tratos con los demonios era un asunto riesgoso. Él tenía tratos con los mestizos, mitad humanos, mitad demonios que eran los parias de la sociedad demoniaca. Era fácil atraerlos, igual que atraía a los humanos a sus filas. Los verdaderos demonios no servirían a un hombre, ellos esperaban ser servidos.

Como si leyera su pensamiento el tylwyth teg se echó a reír. Los humanos eran tan limitados, suponía que se relacionaba con el asunto de vivir pocos años.

—No hagas un pacto con el primero para obtener ayuda, dile que quieres el hechizo. Le hará gracia que sepas de algo que sucedió cuando la tierra no era más que los reinos de los elementos, y peleamos por el dominio del universo. Los primeros de fuego nos detestan, todavía quieren vengarse de nosotros.

**UniónUniónUnión**

Los rayos de la mañana se colaban por las cortinas abiertas. Severus y Sirius, jugaban ajedrez mágico. El desayuno de esa mañana fue mejor que la cena. Los muchachos se mostraron educados con Harry, quizá influenciados por sus padres. Harry y Draco estaban cada uno en un extremo del sofá. Draco hacía una papilla de carne muy hervida de pollo y un poco de sangre para sus hijas. Harry se mantenía del otro lado del sofá para no ver.

—¿En serio te casarás con uno de esos chicos estirados?

Sirius y Severus intercambiaron una sonrisa. Harry Potter era en extremo ingenuo. Draco trataba de contener la atracción que sentía por el chico. Harry parecía inmune a la presencia de Draco.

—Lo haré sí alguno es el chico de la profecía, —habló Draco.

—¿Qué dice la profecía?

—Habla de mi familia, de mí, y habla del chico, de su origen. De antigua sangre invicta viene su sangre —recitó Draco de memoria—; ese soy yo. De noble cuna es su origen. De antigua tribu de otro mundo viene su sangre; ese es él.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿De otro mundo? —inquirió dudoso—. Esos chicos son groseros, —dijo con énfasis—, pero no parecen extraterrestres.

Draco lo miró sin entender. ¿De qué hablaba Harry?

—¿Extra qué?

—Tú sabes, seres de otro mundo. De marte o venus. Los muggles los llaman extraterrestres, o sea, del espacio, —Harry acompañaba sus palabras con gesticulaciones—. Tienen las cabezas enormes y los cuerpos chiquitos, son muy blancos, de ojos grandotes. Si te tocan con sus dedos, te extraen las memorias, —dijo con un tono que sonaba amenazador.

La risa de Severus sorprendió a Draco y Harry.

—Ey, es en serio —dijo Harry volviéndose al hombre—. Los muggles dicen que ellos construyeron las pirámides.

—Las pirámides las construyen los egipcios —sonrió Severus—. Puedo asegurártelo. Incluso puedo llevarte a que lo veas.

—¿Y qué tal si me hacen construir una?

La expresión de Harry, y el tono de su voz, arrancaron nuevas risas a los hombres.

—Te prometo que nadie te pondrá a construir pirámides, Harry.

—Siendo así, iré —Harry sonrió y se volvió a Draco—. Explícame lo de los chicos.

—Las tierras de las hadas se llaman el Otro mundo.

—¿En el mundo mágico las hadas son de este tamaño? —Harry le mostró una medida con sus dedos que alcanzaban unos cinco centímetros.

Draco rio hasta que le salieron lágrimas. Sirius y Severus no pudieron contenerse. Ya veían a su rey casado con una miniatura de chico.

—No, Harry, —dijo cuándo pudo reponerse—, son de nuestro tamaño. De piel blanca. El color de sus cabellos y de sus ojos son brillantes, reflejan los rayos del sol. Sus orejas terminan en punta y tienen alas como los pájaros. Son atractivos y su magia está conectada con la tierra misma.

—¿Te gusta la idea ¿no? —Harry sonrió—. Esos chicos son guapos, ¿tienen alas?

—No, ninguno de ellos. Hay algunos que son mezclas con criaturas de viento. En las mezclas la magia de la criatura se hereda a la familia, los rasgos físicos con el tiempo se hacen menos visibles. Así que esos chicos poseen algo irreal, son fuertes y eso es todo. El Ministerio los trajo para cerciorarse. Cuando una profecía vincula a una pareja, se considera que son almas gemelas. Yo podría sentirme atraído por uno de esos chicos y eso sería un indicio; hasta ahora no sucedió. Mi chico de la profecía no es una mezcla, es un tylwyth teg de pies a cabeza. Así que es muy especial.

Draco lo miró con intensidad. Harry vagó los ojos.

—Así que ninguno de ellos es. ¿Te traerán más?

Draco asintió.

—¡Debí irme de vacaciones! ¡Esto será eterno!

**UniónUniónUnión**

Dumbledore tomó asiento. El té, con una fuerte poción relajante, esperaba sobre el escritorio. Estaba agotado. Sentía la magia moverse alrededor del castillo, y dentro de él, a un ritmo apresurado. Sucedía cuando algo en el mundo, o en el destino de las personas, estuvo detenido demasiado tiempo. Con ayuda de la Orden del fénix fortaleció las antiguas defensas del castillo. Creó algunas nuevas y añadió algunos hechizos por si acaso. Aunque aparentaba estar tranquilo y no saber nada, la verdad es que conocía algunas cosas. Cuando el rey llegó al castillo y Harry lo amenazó, él vio el hilo del destino anudado en sus manos. Los hilos del destino tomaban algún tiempo para atarse, cuando una pareja se conocía e interactuaban por primera vez se tendía un hilo, frágil y delgado. Con el pasar de los días, con el conocimiento mutuo y el amor, el hilo se fortalecía y en algún momento se anudaba entre ellos.

El hilo del destino entre Harry y el rey se anudó apenas se vieron. Se tornó dorado, imposible de romper, en segundos. Él fue capaz de verlo antes de que desapareciera. Durante la primera noche en el castillo usó el hechizo sobre Harry para saber en qué parte del castillo estaba. No le sorprendió ver que se encontraban casi de madrugada. Era inevitable, por la velocidad con que se movía la magia Dumbledore creía que estuvieron mucho tiempo separados.

Cuando se trataba de almas gemelas, destinadas a encontrarse en cada vida, la distancia dejaba cicatrices. En el rey se leía la soledad, una autosuficiencia que hablaba de vidas de espera, de añoranza. En Harry había desasosiego, tristeza, dolor. Con el tiempo y el amor aquellas cosas se sanarían. Lo que le preocupaba era el peligro que se sentía sobre ellos. Algo malo se acercaba. Se frotó el pecho donde sentía la inquietud. La muerte venía en camino.

Levantó los ojos del escritorio al oír los golpes en la puerta.

—Adelante. Minerva ¿a qué debo tu presencia?

—No soy yo Albus, aquí hay un par de caballeros que quieren hablar contigo.

Dumbledore sonrió afable al ver al rey y a uno de sus generales, Sirius si no estaba errado.

—Su alteza, adelante.

Dumbledore les ofreció té, que aceptaron. Las tazas se sirvieron. Bebieron en tranquilidad y silencio. Dumbledore intuía que estaba por descubrir algunas cosas.

—Quería hablar con usted. Ayer era demasiado tarde y hoy no estuvo disponible en la mañana, —dijo Draco.

Dumbledore estuvo fuera desde temprano, Draco se informó sobre la hora de su regreso y aguardó impaciente.

—Se implementaron nuevas defensas en el castillo. Trabajamos mucho hoy. ¿Se sintió?

Fue Sirius quien le respondió. Ese fue un día largo, pensó Draco. El encuentro de la mañana con Harry fue tan corto. Los empleados del ministerio hacían su trabajo y llenaban su día de complicaciones. Una junta para determinar el plan de acción, reunión con los padres de los chicos. Por fin pequeñas entrevistas con ellos. Después de la comida salió con Harry a dar un paseo, ese día Severus cuidaba del chico. Después de conocer la verdadera profecía, Draco quería que uno de ellos estuviera con Harry.

—Las defensas eran buenas, ahora son mejores. ¿Hay hechizos de protección en la magia nueva? —Inquirió.

Dumbledore asintió. Les ofreció caramelos que también aceptaron.

—Prevención, la mejor arma de los magos. Ustedes no están aquí para oírme hablar a mí. Díganme ¿qué les preocupa?

—Hay un asunto serio que debemos hablar, —dijo Draco—. Sirius has los hechizos de privacidad.

Draco sacó de su túnica un pensador en miniatura. Lo devolvió a su tamaño normal.

—La profecía como se me mostró a mí fue modificada. Este es el recuerdo de la verdadera profecía, me fue entregado por uno de los empleados del ministerio. Quiero que lo vea conmigo.

Sirius esperó con la espada desenfundada. Anoche Severus les mostró el recuerdo. La profecía era tan clara. El nombre de Harry Potter se mencionaba una y otra vez. Era como si Alda supiera que la identidad de Harry era imprescindible para los tiempos que corrían. Con la primera profecía Draco sabía que enfrentaría problemas y demoras para sacarlo del país. La historia era otra cuando se leía el nombre de Harry Potter.

Al volver del pensadero Draco mantuvo la mirada sobre Dumbledore. El hombre viejo se puso en pie. Se acercó a la ventana desde donde se veía el campo de quidditch. Le encantaba ver los entrenamientos tanto como los partidos. Cruzó los brazos tras la espalda. Harry era su jugador favorito, el chico tenía un talento natural que creía venía de James, tendría que reconsiderar.

—Supongo que quieres llevártelo por su seguridad, —dijo.

—Tengo la sensación de que algo malo se cierne sobre nosotros.

—Yo también —dijo Dumbledore. Volvió al escritorio y tomó asiento—. Por eso se reforzaron las defensas del castillo. Me temo que la magia que nos cerca no es humana y no sé si podremos hacer algo contra ella.

—Quiero que venga conmigo a Macedonia, —dijo Draco—. Si necesito esconder a Harry lo hará mi sangre. Sólo yo puedo dar acceso a mis propiedades. Harry estará protegido por mi guardia personal, son magos capaces y poderosos.

Una expresión de dolor cruzo el rostro de Dumbledore.

—Usted y Harry ya fueron emparejados por la magia. ¿Podrá Harry dar acceso a sus propiedades?

Draco y Sirius cruzaron una mirada. La magia de sangre reconocería a Harry como su pareja, o su consorte. Ambos tendrían el mismo derecho.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para limitarlo?

Draco negó. La magia de sangre era antigua y no admitía cambios. Dumbledore se tornó serio. Se movió por la oficina y volvió con un pensadero.

—Pocos saben lo que en verdad pasó con los padres adoptivos de Harry. Los Malfoy y los Black eran dos familias muy antiguas de nuestra sociedad. Sus propiedades también estaban controladas por la magia de sangre. Cuando adoptaron a Harry la magia lo reconoció como su heredero.

—¡Dumbledore no puedes mostrarles eso! —dijo un cuadro.

—Me temo querido Phineas que es necesario. Él es un Black, —explicó Dumbledore—. Le prometí manejar este asunto con la mayor discreción posible. Por favor, miren conmigo.

Al volver del pensadero Draco se puso en pie, caminó por la oficina con el corazón acelerado. Phineas Black murmuró un airado discurso contra los directores indiscretos.

—Divino Alejandro —musitó Draco impresionado.

Sirius se llevó una mano a la boca como si eso pudiera alejarlo del horror que acababa de contemplar. Dumbledore aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía, se sentía descompuesto.

—Harry fue cuesta abajo después de esto. No puedo permitir que le suceda otra vez. No es algo que él pueda controlar. Me temo que le sucedió en tercer año, cuando Voldemort volvió a través de su sangre. No me opongo a que se lleve a Harry, de hecho creo que tendremos que sacarlo pronto de aquí. Por la seguridad de Harry, y por la suya, no puede llevarlo a una propiedad de sangre que funcione de forma habitual. Poco después descubrimos que Harry tiene la capacidad de manipular la magia de sangre de cualquier propiedad y persona. Hogwarts se vincula a través de la magia de los directores no de la sangre, es por eso que está seguro aquí.

—Hasta que esa magia maligna nos alcance, —musitó Draco.

—Siete cabezas piensan mejor que una —dijo Sirius—. Alguna solución encontraremos.

—Y entre más seamos, mejores ideas habrá. Los maestros, la Orden del fénix, —dijo Dumbledore—. Juntos encontraremos la forma de sacar a Harry del castillo y mantenerlo seguro.

—No podemos postergar esto —Draco recuperó su aplomo—. ¿Mañana a primera hora?

Dumbledore asintió.

**UniónUniónUnión**

El sol de la mañana tocó el cuerpo inmenso cuando abandonó las sombras. Era una araña, alta como la copa de un árbol joven, el cuerpo rojo con negro era basto y ancho. Los ojos sobre la cabeza se abrían y cerraban en diferentes tiempos. Primero los del centro, luego los laterales. Su andar era lento, sinuoso. Parecía que la araña gigante no hacía mella en la capa de nieve. Había una elegancia natural en la antigua araña.

—Hagrid, —la voz de la araña se elevó con un resonar de tierra.

Hagrid giró con la ballesta en las manos. Al ver a su interlocutor, bajó la ballesta y la puso en el suelo. Le mostró las manos al rey de las arañas, Arvag. La enorme araña hizo una ligera inclinación con el cuerpo, señal de que Hagrid era reconocido y bien recibido. Hagrid no necesitó afilar el oído para percibir los ruidos de otras arañas por el bosque. Era extraño que las arañas se acercarán tanto al límite del bosque, ellas habitaban en el interior, donde pocos humanos llegaban.

—Arvag, mis respetos. Es un placer encontrarte aquí, aunque sea desconcertante. ¿Me buscabas?

—Te buscaba, Hagrid. Cosas suceden en el mundo y resuenan en las criaturas salvajes. Los habitantes del bosque negro estamos alertas. Uno de los nuestros será dañado si no tomamos medidas.

Arvag caminó alrededor de Hagrid. Los ojos atentos al hombre enorme y fornido.

—¿Quién está en riesgo? Haré lo posible por ayudarte.

Arvag se sintió satisfecho. Hagrid era un buen ser, dispuesto y abierto. Sabía que el mensaje en voz de Hagrid llegaría presuroso a Dumbledore, a la pareja del chico.

—La criatura no habita el bosque negro. Vive entre ustedes Hagrid.

Aun sin palabras fue fácil darse cuenta de los pensamientos del hombre. Hagrid era un buen amigo, un cuidador fiel. Su defecto estribaba en que no tenía demasiada imaginación. Para él una criatura mágica era cualquier animal que habitaba el bosque negro o prohibido, como los humanos lo llamaban.

—Hay un hijo del viento entre ustedes. Tú lo trajiste a nosotros desde su primer año aquí.

Los ojos de Hagrid se abrieron sorprendidos. Sólo un alumno lo acompañaba al interior del bosque: Harry. Hagrid frunció el ceño. Si Harry era una criatura mágica, eso explicaría su afinidad con los animales y la inusitada pasión que le despertaban sus clases. Pensó en la facilidad con que Harry aprendió el idioma de las arañas, un rechinar de mandíbulas y golpes en la tierra que imitaba con un par de varitas secas y algunos sonidos.

—La profecía —dijo—, una criatura mágica. Es Harry ¿verdad?

Hagrid leyó la noticia en el diario. Dumbledore les informó con detalle de la visita del rey y su búsqueda por el chico de la profecía.

—Lo es, amigo. Tu director no sabe que el mal ya está en la escuela. Pronto se extenderá alrededor de ella y Harry quedará atrapado. Tratan de matar a nuestro niño de viento. Adviértele Hagrid, dile que lo envíe lejos, donde el mal no pueda alcanzarlo. Su vida está en riesgo.

Arvag se movió por el camino nevado que llevaba al interior del bosque. Hagrid observó a las arañas negras con marcas amarillas que franquearon a Arvag, la escolta del rey. Se movían lentas, serenas.

—Si Harry muere, una guerra como no vieron antes los humanos se desatará, —dijo Arvag sin mirar atrás—. Aenodán, el rey de los tylwyth teg, romperá la tregua con los reinos de fuego, los antiguos primeros serán destruidos y los humanos serán los siguientes. El Señor de la guerra llevará la destrucción a cada parte del mundo. Por el bien de Harry, y el de todos, deben actuar ya.


	5. Sindéresis

Harry Potter me pertenece y escribo esto con fines de lucro para conquistar el mundo con yaoi.

Me leo cada uno de sus comentarios y en el próximo capítulo los responderé. Por ahora les dejo el nuevo capítulo. ¡Comentarios por favor!

**Unión**

**Por Janendra**

Capítulo V: Sindéresis.

Pequeñas alas extendidas bajo los primeros rayos de sol. Los cabellos resplandecían ante el toque juguetón del viento. Un niño que parecía tener diez u once años llamó la atención de Harry. Sus alas eran por completo negras, a diferencia de los otros niños cuyas plumas tenían un color sólido mezcladas con plumas traslucidas. El niño de alas negras esponjó las plumas y se cubrió con ellas. Fuera de las llamas negras primigenias Aenodán tenía frío. En la cornisa del castillo los niños de los reyes, y de las familias de la nobleza, se acicalaban las alas y tomaban el sol.

Los niños peinaban las plumas con sus dedos, las sacudían y volvían a comenzar. Con traviesas sonrisas algunos niños volaban, se cambian de lugar en un movimiento continuo. Harry miró a su alrededor sin entender qué sucedía. Se sentó en la orilla de la cornisa, las piernas en el vacío. A su alrededor reinaba el bosque. Escuchaba el sonido del agua al caer, pensó que era una cascada. El calor era agradable, sintió el peso en la espalda y extendió las alas, como los otros niños, para recibir los rayos de sol. Recordó un tiempo en que aguardaba el amanecer y unas manos gentiles lo llevaban bajo los rayos luminosos, le abrían las alas y le acomodaban las plumas. Cálido y agradable. Adormilado cerró los ojos.

—La muerte gris, —escuchó la voz infantil a su lado.

Harry abrió los ojos. Los niños yacían caídos en la cornisa. Las alas se quemaban en un fuego plomizo. Escuchó los sollozos, los gritos. Asustado se puso en pie. Las voces de niños y adultos venían del castillo entero. El niño de las alas negras abrió la boca, llamas obscuras y grises salieron de sus labios. El niño miraba a Harry con sus ojos rojos y noche.

Harry sintió que caía. Trató de aferrarse a algo. El fuego rojo no lo quemó. Harry se levantó. Las llamas bailaron a su alrededor y sobre él, formaron una jaula donde quedó prisionero. El fuego que lo rodeaba se movió, se arremolinó sobre sí mismo hasta formar un cuerpo. Harry observó al enorme ser cuya piel tenía el color de las brasas. Sus largos cabellos eran cenizos como los carbones cuando ardían. Los ojos eran negros, intensos, malvados. El ser lo observó y Harry sintió el miedo en sus entrañas.

—La guerra se termina ahora —la voz crepitó grave, como si viniera de un lugar profundo y oscuro—. Ningún tylwyth teg volverá a poner un pie en nuestras tierras.

Algo le dijo a Harry que el ser ante él era joven. O quizá, pensó, era un tiempo sucedido muy atrás, cuando la tierra, el cielo, los seres de fuego que veía difusos, desdibujados, estaban recién creados. El ser de fuego extendió los brazos. Un canto ancestral y ardiente surgió de su boca. Las rocas bajo ellos comenzaron a moverse, largos trozos se alzaban y otros bajaban. Harry sintió el terror entrampado en la garganta. Las piedras se arrastraban, surgían de los suelos, de las paredes, se movían, cambiaban de lugar. Bloques de fuego se mezclaban con las rocas. La energía se cerraba a su alrededor, lo enjaulaba. Harry gritó, lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Al sentirlas se tranquilizó. Sueños, él único lugar donde se permitía llorar. Las imágenes se desvanecieron.

Harry estaba en Hogwarts, le bastó mirar alrededor para saberlo. Siguió al niño rubio por la escalera, lo vio con uno de los chicos que trajo el ministerio. ¿Cuál era su nombre? No lo recordaba. El niño subía los escalones que llevaban a la torre de astronomía con brincos inquietos. El niño corrió por los pisos de piedra sin tomarse ni un respiro. Antes de abandonar la seguridad de los corredores sacó su varita y se hechizó a sí mismo. Su cuerpo desapareció. Harry lo vio como si se tratara de un fantasma. Invisible el niño salió a la brillante mañana de sol y nieve. Harry lo siguió en silencio. Lo vio buscar en sus bolsillos. Sacó una estampa de Dumbledore, algunos trozos de dulces, un carro, y un saquito que rugía con una magia de fuego. Harry frunció el ceño cuando el niño habló en un lenguaje extraño y el saco se abrió. El niño vertió el polvo ceniciento en su mano. Harry observó lo que el niño veía, era él en su escoba. Harry dio un paso al frente, se observó a sí mismo concentrado en la snitch. A su lado el niño sonrió, puso la mano cerca de su boca y sopló.

El viento plomizo destelló con brillos dorados bajo los rayos de sol. Harry se estremeció, supo que ese hechizo tenía la sangre de un ser, que fue esa sangre mágica la que le dio el brillo. Harry gritó una advertencia, movió los brazos, intentó en vano alejarse a sí mismo.

Como una serpiente que encuentra su camino en el cielo, la muerte gris se retorció en el aire y el frío. Rodeó al jovencito de cabellos negros. Se adhirió a las alas y las quemó. El Harry en la escoba gritó y el polvo abrasivo que era la muerte gris se metió dentro de su cuerpo. La onda de dolor lo hizo jadear, mantuvo las manos firmes en la escoba y cayó.

Harry bajó de la torre de astronomía. Corrió por el castillo y a través de la nieve. Se contempló a sí mismo estupefacto. ¡Tenía alas! Enormes alas de plumas negras, platas y traslucidas que ardían con el fuego gris. Harry vio salir del bosque a una araña gigante. Era Arvag, el rey de las arañas.

Arvag caminó a través de la nieve, hasta donde el cuerpo se convulsionaba. El pequeño cuerpo del tylwyth teg se mostraba sin engaños. La muerte gris arrasaba con la magia. Las alas se consumían por el fuego ceniciento que avanzaba implacable. La boca del niño se abrió. Arvag observó el hilo de sangre, las pequeñas y brillantes llamas plomizas que lo quemaban por dentro. La muerte gris, liberada entre los tylwyth teg, haría grandes estragos. Aquí en cambio, solo buscaba deshacerse del niño.

—Arvag, —llamó Harry—. ¿Qué pasa?

La araña levantó sus muchos ojos y miró a Harry.

—Heredaste el don de la visión de tu madre. Eres joven y no ves con la claridad con que ella mira. Debes protegerte Harry, conoces el hechizo que usó el primero de fuego. Defiéndete o la ira de tu padre consumirá el mundo.

La oscuridad rodeó a Harry. Escuchó una voz conocida. La urgencia en cada palabra.

—¡Dumbledore retira los hechizos!

Era la voz de Draco, se dijo.

—Lucius ve por delante. Prepara el portal.

Harry sintió que caía, pensó en su cama. Quería despertar.

—No permitiré que nada lo dañe —dijo Draco y la seguridad en la voz del hombre lo confortó.

Harry despertó agitado. Se levantó de la cama de un salto. Miró la habitación para asegurarse que estaba despierto. Sintió el movimiento alrededor del castillo. ¡El hechizo! ¡Alguien invocaba el hechizo de su sueño! No permitiría que lo encerraran.

Concentró su energía, su magia buscó el núcleo mágico del castillo. Pequeños bloques de piedra surgieron del suelo. Los observó alejarse o acercarse, recordó los movimientos de las rocas de fuego, se entrelazarían con el castillo y formarían una muralla que lo atraparía.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en las palabras que escuchó. Era diferente hablar con los animales a entender el idioma de las razas mágicas. Él sabía que podía hacerlo porque lo hizo con Arvag. Si fue capaz de desentrañar la lengua de las arañas gigantes, podría entender al ser de fuego. Harry buscó algo similar en él, algo que sonara como el fuego rojo. Encontró llamas negras que corrían por sus venas. Siguió el rumor del crujir del fuego. Se apartó de las palabras incomprensibles, buscó el sentimiento, la esencia de lo dicho. Desde la intención reconstruyó los sonidos, las silabas, las palabras se formaron y el canto abandonó sus labios. Movió su mano derecha sobre una roca y cuando la sintió firme la empujó lejos del sitio donde la arrastraba la energía del fuego rojo.

Voldemort miró las ruinas que señalaban el lugar donde estaba Hogwarts, el encantamiento para ocultarlo de seres malignos o con malas intenciones era ingenioso. El castillo tenía defensas poderosas. A su lado Nteorg, un gigante de piel rojiza y cabellos cenizos trabajaba con los ojos cerrados. La capa negra ondeaba tras su espalda. Las ropas eran una mezcla de metal y cuero, adornadas con gemas que destellaban su alma de lava. De los labios entreabiertos surgía el idioma del fuego rojo ancestral.

Introdujo en el castillo las piedras creadas de fuego. Encontrarían las flaquezas de la defensa mágica y se fundirían con ellas. El hechizo protegía un lugar, volvía las barreras más fuertes, en su caso para que los tylwyth teg no entraran. Aplicaría el hechizo dos veces, así el niño no podría salir y Aenodán no podría entrar.

Llevaba tres piedras colocadas cuando sintió el tirón que le arrebató la cuarta. La tercera fue movida con la misma velocidad. Frunció el ceño y jaló de nuevo la piedra. El hechizo necesitaba la lengua de su raza. Sin las palabras correctas no funcionaría. La piedra se movió al contrario de donde él la llevaba. Rugió una maldición en su lengua.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Voldemort.

—Alguien interfiere con mi hechizo.

—¿Dumbledore?

El demonio negó.

—Ningún mortal podría hablar la lengua del fuego. Debe ser el niño.

Existían viejas leyendas sobre la corona de guerra. Se decía que Aenodán podría destruirlos a todos si quisiera. Patrañas. Los primeros de fuego ganaron la antigua guerra porque los tylwyth teg no pudieron entrar a sus tierras. ¿O fue una tregua que Aenodán les dio sin palabras? Podía ser otra cosa. El niño era hijo de Illuvra, la vidente. ¿Heredó su hijo el don de su legendaria visión? ¿Y la lengua? No había nada tan ardiente como la guerra, Aenodán mismo era un fuego que arrasaba a sus enemigos. Era posible que el niño invocara esa energía mientras recitaba el conjuro. Sonaba lógico y probable.

—El niño conoce el hechizo y pelea conmigo.

—Maldito Harry Potter —gruñó Voldemort.

El primero de fuego elevó su risa de lava sedosa.

—No hay de que preocuparse. Es un niño, no resistirá por mucho tiempo. Muy bien, pequeño Aenodán, jugaremos hasta que te canses.

**UniónUniónUnión**

Aún en la intimidad de sus habitaciones, Aenodán era el ardiente fuego negro que inició la creación del universo. Estaba sentado sobre la cama. Las piernas abiertas, las manos sobre las rodillas. El largo cabello obscuro le caía suelto por la espalda. Los ojos rojos con el iris negro ocultaban los pensamientos del rey. A diferencia de otros tylwyth teg, cuyas alas eran traslucidas y coloridas, las suyas eran por completo oscuras. Un signo que lo identificó como el Señor de la guerra, presagiado por los videntes de la primera corona, en una época que los tylwyth teg llamaban los días sin tiempo. Aenodán aprendió esas cosas como parte de su educación, la realidad que solo Illuvra conocía, es que él las sabía desde antes de nacer.

Un Señor de la guerra como Aenodán sería creado del fuego negro primigenio. Tras la creación, el fuego negro quedó prisionero en las entrañas del universo, ya entonces Aenodán estaba dentro del fuego y escuchaba al universo entero. Se podía decir que él fue el primer hijo del fuego. Después origen y principio crearon lo demás. Un rayo de sol se coló a través de las cortinas cerradas. El dedo de sol iluminó una línea de las orejas puntiagudas. En el contorno superior de las orejas Aenodán tenía diminutos tatuajes negros, símbolos de su sangre y su destino como el Unificador, un rey que pondría orden en el pueblo de los tylwyth teg, el que uniría la sangre real bajo una sola corona. Aenodán, el que esparciría sangre y dolor en su gente, para que unos y otros se llamaran nuestro pueblo.

El rey de los tylwyth teg era antiguó. Él recordaba cuando una segunda luna, una hija de la primera, alumbraba junto a su madre. Recordaba también el día en que las piedras de fuego se lanzaron contra la pequeña y la rompieron en trozos. El dolor de la madre levantó las aguas de la tierra, ahogó a muchos hijos de la creación. Provocó que el fuego escapara del interior del mundo y consumiera a otros tantos. La oscuridad se alzó durante milenios y pocos sobrevivieron. Los tylwyth teg necesitaban del sol y hubo una gran epidemia que mermó su pueblo. Sobrevivieron con los pocos reflejos que la luna les traía de su amante rubio. Eran tiempos más allá del ciclo de contar de los últimos, los humanos, épocas que ni siquiera eran capaces de imaginar.

Si Aenodán se ponía a contar el pasado, hacía poco tiempo que los últimos estaban en la tierra. En ese pequeño, breve tiempo, destruyeron lo que la tierra creó durante miles de años. Su voracidad no conocía límites. Los tylwyth teg amparados en el parecido entre ambos, intentaron ayudarlos. Les dieron a sus propios hijos para que aprendieran a vivir en armonía, en equilibrio con la tierra y las criaturas con las que compartían destino. Los últimos devoraban la naturaleza, los animales, la magia. Eran también tercos, no aprendían de sus errores.

Aenodán sintió las llamas bajo su piel arder con furia. Pensar en los últimos le despertaba una cólera ciega que contuvo por dieciséis años. Lo que los magos y los no magos le hicieron a Jary, era una afrenta para su honor. Él debió aceptar que ciertas cosas le sucedieran a Jary para que encontrara su destino. Aceptar no implicaba que las perdonara, ningún príncipe real fue descuidado tanto como Jary. Él e Illuvra debieron contenerse y esperar. La venganza, se decía cada vez que el dolor por su hijo lo abrumaba, llegaría en algún momento y la paciencia era una de sus virtudes. Un señor de la guerra aprendía a esperar el momento justo, el instante fatal en que consumaría su ataque y el enemigo caería. Aprendió esa valiosa lección de su padre. Una dura enseñanza para un niño. El dolor sacudió su piel. Aenodán se estremeció, lo sorprendió que fuera capaz de recordar el sufrimiento cuando pasaron tantos años.

Cuando era niño treinta y cuatro coronas gobernaban El otro mundo. Un maleficio llamado la muerte gris fue liberado entre su sangre por un primo de su padre. Quería matar a la corona de guerra encarnada en Aenodán, aunque para ello murieran los niños de su pueblo. Muchos pequeños se perdieron y los adultos sufrieron las consecuencias. La muerte gris avanzaba veloz, implacable. Saltaba de un tylwyth teg a otro por la mera cercanía. Podía detenerse, no sin cobrar víctimas. Él agonizó en la soledad durante días, junto a los cuerpos de los otros niños con los que jugaba. Entraba y salía de la inconsciencia, el dolor de la muerte gris le consumió los mismos huesos. Recordó los lamentos de otros que yacían, igual que él, incapaces de moverse, de hacer otra cosa que no fuera intentar sobrevivir. Todavía escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas plomizas que lo arrasaron por dentro. De las familias nobles y cercanas a la realeza, él fue el único niño que sobrevivió. La venganza de su padre no conoció límites. El traidor aún sufría el castigo. Entre los tylwyth teg las afrentas se cobraban adecuadamente. Los que hirieron a su niño también pagarían. Aenodán lamentaba que fueran mortales, tendría que ir con cuidado para que soportaran el castigo justo.

Jary, su pequeño, apenas tenía dieciséis años, se le consideraría un niño hasta que alcanzara los tres mil. Aprendería los rudimentos de ser un adulto cuanto tuviera unos seis mil años. Sus gemelos Brotan y Ebaenne eran adultos de pleno derecho. Por nacer primero Brotan era el príncipe heredero, entraría en posesión de la corona cuando tuviera cincuenta o sesenta mil años. Brotan y Ebaenne tenían otras ideas, ambos querían compartir la corona, gobernar como los nacidos del mismo vientre que eran. Illuvra y él tenían una condición, debían estar casados. Las parejas adecuadas brindarían equilibrio a las decisiones de una corona doble. Después del reinado de La hija del sol y El señor de la guerra, sería un cambio importante.

Aenodán se puso la corona ligera y sencilla. Después de apenas saber de Jary durante años, las noticias llegaban rápidas, inquietantes. Jary y su alma gemela se encontraron. Voldemort se preparaba para asesinar. El fantasma de la muerte rondaba a Jary cuando ese mago estaba cerca. Aenodán salió de las habitaciones. Los guardias en las puertas extendieran las alas y las inclinaron como saludo a su rey. Superados los tres mil años, los tylwyth teg eran inmortales. La infancia era crítica para los pequeños de su pueblo. Jary, lejos de ellos, corría un gran riesgo. Aenodán sabía que su esposa estaba preocupada por su niño. Illuvra intuía que algo sucedía, él lo sentía.

Como todas las moradas de los tylwyth teg, el castillo poseía techos altos, ideales para volar. Abundaban los ventanales, con cristales en los aposentos reales y sin cristales en las áreas de acceso al castillo. En ambas poderosos hechizos protectores que impedían el daño a la corona. Dentro del castillo Jary no sufriría ataques.

Al andar por los pasillos iluminados por el sol, Aenodán reconoció la furia que ardía en su interior. Pensó en Ebaenne, su segundo hijo, que tenía un fiero sentimiento de protección hacía Jary. Fue él quien mató al mago Voldemort cuando intentó asesinar a su hermanito. ¡Un bebé contra un adulto! Ebaenne no escuchó razones, intervino. Los tylwyth teg, ocultos en su Otro mundo, también podían esconderse en el mundo humano. Voldemort no vio a su hijo, aunque murió por su mano. Ebaenne era un digno hijo del señor de la guerra, la suya sería una corona de justicia.

Illuvra tuvo que hacer ese encantamiento en Jary para darle la cicatriz de la profecía, la marca con que los magos reconocerían a su hijo como Harry Potter. El encantamiento se selló con la misma magia que mantenía sus alas ocultas; cuando fuera retirado, la cicatriz desaparecería. Tras esa desobediencia, Ebaenne volvió bajo su ala. Su hijo tuvo que reaprender de él la paciencia. Actuar con prudencia, aún para la venganza, era señal de una cabeza inteligente.

Ebaenne cambió el pasado de Jary y afectó su futuro. Los magos creían que Voldemort murió por Jary y eso debería repetirse; no era verdad. Ebaenne se convirtió así mismo era el verdadero enemigo de Voldemort, el causante de su muerte. Ebaenne entendió de mala manera que las órdenes del rey eran incuestionables. Voldemort atacó a Jary cuando entró a Hogwarts. Aenodán lo permitió porque era necesario para que Jary se encontrara con su alma gemela. Aenodán sabía que Ebaenne querría cobrarse las heridas de Jary, cada una de las lágrimas que su hermanito lloró en su corazón. No sería posible. Sería él quien cobrara el pago por los ultrajes del pasado. Aenodán ya no permitiría que nadie dañara a Jary. Ni una afrenta más contra su sangre sería tolerada.

Aenodán sintió el temblor del castillo y extendió las alas para equilibrarse. Las grietas corrieron por la piedra y las aves alzaron el vuelo entre quejas airadas. El señor de la guerra reconoció la energía de su esposa. Los enojos de Illuvra eran legendarios, por algo la llamaban Hija del sol. Cuando ardía, al igual que su padre, estallaba en violentas llamaradas. Escuchó el aleteo antes de ver al mensajero.

—¡Majestad la reina tuvo una visión!

Aenodán alzó el vuelo. El caos se extendía por todas partes. Cuando ella se tranquilizara, él restablecería el castillo. Illuvra estaba en las salas de agua. El castillo estaba oculto, ante los ojos ajenos se vería el barranco y una cascada que caía al vacío. Para quienes podían verlo, una cascada nacía en la parte baja del castillo y descendía por el barranco hasta el rio que yacía a los pies del bosque. El agua corría presurosa por los suelos. Illuvra mantenía a quienes trataban de tranquilizarla apartados con su magia. A él lo dejó acercarse.

—¡Ve por mi hijo! ¡Ahora! —Gritó Illuvra.

Por el sonido, Aenodán supo que muchas cosas se rompieron. Su esposa lloraba y estaba furiosa.

—¿Qué pasa mujer?

—¡Un traidor de la sangre le dio a Voldemort la muerte gris!

Una ira fría recorrió el cuerpo de Aenodán. Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se rompió la piel. Como gotas de sangre llamas negras brotaron de sus palmas y cayeron sobre el suelo donde ardieron furiosas en el agua.

—¡Tiene la ayuda de un primero de fuego para encerrar a Jary en donde la libere! ¡Se acabó! ¡No lo toleraré más! ¡Tráeme a mi hijo!

El silencio se hizo en las salas de agua. La furia de los reyes evaporó el agua. Aenodán atrapó a su esposa contra su pecho. Illuvra le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Su esposa era bajita, él la alzó y la meció como a una niña. El llanto de Illuvra se mezcló con el murmullo del agua que volvía a correr.

—Nuestro niño pelea contra el hechizo —sollozó—. Nosotros deberíamos protegerlo.

La ira del rey convocó a los drákones, sangre real cuyas monturas eran dragos negros jaezados como príncipes. Anunciaron su presencia con los bramidos de sus bestias.

—Si él muere prométeme que lo vengarás —exigió Illuvra entre lágrimas—. ¡Júrame que matarás a los primeros y los últimos! ¡Que no quede nada de ellos en este mundo!

—Te lo juro Illuvra, ¡por las llamas negras que arden en mis venas!

**UniónUniónUnión**

—Eso es viable, —dijo Draco. Los ojos azules fijos sobre Dumbledore.

Un portal a otro mundo u otra dimensión. Un lugar fuera del mundo humano sería difícil de encontrar. Había muchos puentes y caminos, diferentes lugares a los que un mago poderoso podía huir. Con los hechizos adecuados y dispuestos a pagar el precio, pocas cosas eran imposibles.

Draco observó a Lucius. Remus, Sirius y Severus también estaban presentes. Regulus era el encargado de una ruta de escape a través de la red flu. Los esperaba en India, de allí tomarían un traslador.

Draco observó la mano de Lucius que acariciaba el colgante en su cuello. Era un traslador a sus tierras, Draco tenía uno igual que se activaba con un hechizo. Por la mirada de Lucius supo que pensaban en lo mismo: los nueve mundos que conformaban Yggdrasil, el árbol cósmico de los vikingos. Como rey de Midgard, el reino nórdico, Draco podía abrir los portales entre los nueve mundos. La pregunta era ¿a cuál de ellos? Como mortal para Draco era imposible ver a los dioses, la energía de la divinidad en su propio mundo sería agotadora. Quedaban descartados Asgard y Vanaheim. No llevaría Harry al mundo de los muertos, tampoco el mundo de la niebla, el de los gigantes o el mundo de fuego serían adecuados. Sus opciones se reducían a dos, Svartálfaheim o Álfheimr, el mundo de los elfos oscuros o el mundo de los elfos luminosos. Los tylwyth teg eran seres de sol, por lógica escogería el mundo de luz. Bajo su magia y su sangre, cada portal de la tierra de Midgard hacia Álfheimr quedaría cerrado.

Decidido el plan de escape, pensó quienes eran los indicados para acompañarlos. Su magia se inclinaba hacía la luz, la de Lucius y Regulus hacía la oscuridad. Ese equilibrio estaría bien para proteger a Harry. Severus, Remus y Sirius, se pondrían al frente del reino en su ausencia. Si pensaba volver a Macedonia debía cambiar la magia de sangre de los palacios. Severus buscaba magias antiguas, similares a las de Hogwarts, Draco haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para proteger a Harry.

La sensación de advertencia en la mente de Draco se convirtió en un golpe en el pecho. Respiró por la boca, profundo y duro. El presentimiento se convirtió en realidad. Estaban bajo ataque. Las puertas se abrieron y Hagrid confirmó sus temores.

—¡Saquen a Harry del castillo!

Aunque a su alrededor muchos magos conservaban la calma, otros tantos se pusieron en pie, la magia fue llamada. Hagrid habló del mensajero y dio la advertencia.

—La sala común de Gryffindor, —dijo Dumbledore.

Draco y sus hombres siguieron al mago. Estaban en una sala con chimenea, preparados para ir donde Harry si era necesario. Al salir de la chimenea Draco corrió por las escaleras donde le indicó Dumbledore. Harry estaba en el suelo, junto a su cama, aún en pijama. Pequeños bloques de piedra y de fuego se movían en el aire bajo el control de sus manos. Harry luchaba por dominarlos, parecía que alguien más peleaba por los bloques. El sudor corría por el rostro adolescente. Sus labios invocaban palabras extrañas que sonaban como el crepitar de las llamas.

—¡Dumbledore retira los hechizos!

Harry cerró los ojos al escuchar la urgencia en cada palabra de Draco. Los abrió de nuevo y peleó con renovadas fuerzas. Era claro que Harry se agotaba a pasos agigantados. Quien fuera el ser con que luchaba tenía un poder abrumador.

Severus se arrodilló ante Harry. Observó el patrón con que movía los bloques. Una de sus manos invocó su magia, se hizo cargo de los bloques de piedra. Sintió el peso sobre los hombros, el jalón en su magia, y jadeó. Movían las entrañas mismas del castillo.

—Sirius los bloques de fuego —pidió Severus—. Continúa el hechizo Harry.

Sirius se ubicó a su lado. Al ver la reacción de Severus estaba mejor preparado. El peso y el tirón de energía se sintieron viejos y pesados. Remus creó un escudo alrededor de las piedras. Su magia conservaría el hechizo aunque Harry se moviera.

—Llévanos a la chimenea Draco.

Draco pasó un brazo alrededor de la cadera de Harry. Los brazos del chico cayeron a sus costados. La voz de Harry sonaba cansada. Draco lo levantó y despacio caminó con él fuera del dormitorio. Severus, Sirius y Remus los seguían de cerca. Lucius y Dumbledore estaban junto a la chimenea.

—Afuera del castillo hay mortífagos, la orden y los aurores pelean —dijo Dumbledore.

Draco asintió. La voz de Harry se escuchaba cada vez más baja.

—Lucius ve por delante, prepara el portal. Ustedes tres se quedarán aquí, ya saben lo que corresponde.

Lucius desapareció en las llamas. Draco aseguró a Harry.

—Cuídalo —pidió Dumbledore.

—No permitiré que nada lo dañe —dijo Draco. La seguridad en su voz consoló a Harry.

—Harry, —dijo Dumbledore—, necesitamos sacarte del castillo, no estás seguro aquí. Espero verte pronto mi niño.

Harry asintió sin dejar de pronunciar el encantamiento. Estaba agotado.

—¿Preparados?

Los tres magos asintieron. Dumbledore lanzó el puñado de polvos. Draco se metió dentro de las llamas con Harry y pronunció el lugar. Sirius y Severus perdieron el control de los bloques de piedra y fuego. Los vieron moverse en un patrón, formaron una muralla que ardió en fuego antes de desvanecerse.

—¿Qué era eso? —Jadeó Severus.

Sirius se frotó el brazo.

—Unámonos a la batalla —dijo Remus.

Siguieron a Dumbledore por la chimenea. Cuando estuvieron fuera de Hogwarts Remus se detuvo, cerró los ojos.

—Hay dragones y seres que huelen a viento.

**UniónUniónUnión**

—Regulus traslador, aparición, traslador, —dijo Draco dijo al salir de la chimenea.

Draco corrió por un viejo comedor abandonado. Cruzó las puertas de madera abiertas de par en par. La casa estaba en uno de los barrios pobres de la India, en el mundo muggle. Un lugar que pocos asociarían con Draco. Las calles estaban adornadas con flores y colores. La gente vestía sus mejores galas y bailaban al son de músicas alegres. Draco buscó un callejón, un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera sacar el traslador. Revisó a Harry, estaba inconsciente.

—Resiste serán unos minutos nada más.

Tocó la pulsera en su mano, invocó el hechizo y sintió el conocido tirón en el estómago. Apareció en la parte superior de unas escaleras de piedra negra. El único signo de que una vez existió una casa o un castillo en medio del bosque. Hojas rojizas de viejos otoños cubrían los escalones oscuros. El musgo crecía entre un escalón y otro. Draco miró los árboles cubiertos de verde. Escuchó el clamor de las aves. Pasó un brazo tras las rodillas de Harry, con el otro le sostuvo la espalda. Con su preciada carga desapareció del lugar.

Draco estuvo a punto de caer cuando un pie apareció en una viga de madera y el otro cerca del vacío. Estaba sobre una vieja vía férrea, en medio de otro bosque. Acomodó los dos pies sobre la madera podrida cubierta de verde. El leve crujido le dijo que no resistirá mucho. Saltó de la vía hacía el verde que lo rodeaba.

La vía se curvaba y seguía su camino por el bosque. Si no acabara de verla pensaría que la civilización no llegó allí. Draco y sus hombres preferían los sitios muggles abandonados para aparecerse o usar un traslador. La soledad del bosque daría pocas pistas sobre su paradero. Draco necesitaba sentirse seguro, por el chico que yacía en sus brazos.

Draco se tomaba su tiempo para que Regulus cerrara la red flu y llegara junto a Lucius. Una vez que él apareciera abriría el portal y los cuatro desaparecerían. Evitó mirar a Harry para no perderse en los sentimientos que le despertaba. Necesita concentrarse y estar alerta. Tocó el traslador en su cuello, pronunció el hechizo y desapareció.

Regulus estaba junto a Lucius. Sobre la nieve Lucius trazó el árbol cósmico. Regulus cargó a Harry, disponían de poco tiempo. No querían ser rastreados. Draco se abrió la palma con el filo de la espada. Mientras invocaba el hechizo vertió su sangre sobre las ramas del árbol donde estaba la puerta hacía el mundo de los elfos de luz. La sangre se incendió sobre la nieve, el portal se abrió en el suelo. Regulus le dio a Harry. Lucius y Regulus saltaron a la oscuridad que se abría en la tierra. Draco los siguió dentro de la puerta oscura. Su sangre ardió unos segundos y desapareció junto con el árbol trazado en la nieve. El frío congeló el agua que causaron las llamas. Sobre el manto de nieve brillaba el cielo de un azul intenso.

**UniónUniónUnión**

Nteorg recuperó el control de las defensas del castillo, la magia del niño fue substituida por una poderosa magia que no duró. Nteorg entonó el canto, mezcló el fuego con las defensas mágicas y la muralla ardió en llamas rojas. El hechizo estaba completo. Lo repitió.

—Es momento de irse —le dijo a Voldemort.

Fuera de Hogwarts mortífagos, miembros de la orden y aurores peleaban. Era imposible entrar en la escuela, así que los miembros de la luz salieron para entretenerlos. Voldemort apuntó la varita a su boca.

—Retírense, —dijo y el hechizo silencioso llevó sus palabras a la cabeza de cada mortífago.

El demonio, los mortífagos y Voldemort desaparecieron. Unos segundos después los mortífagos y Nteorg volvieron a aparecer en el mismo lugar. Nteorg maldijo, miró alrededor, conocía esa magia, la usaron en la vieja batalla. Sólo Voldemort escapó, sus seguidores y él estaban atrapados, prisioneros de una magia que les impedía moverse. Nteorg distinguió a su alrededor el olor a viento. Estaba tan concentrado en el hechizo que se le escapó el peligro. Los primeros peleaban en grupo, cuando menos en parejas. Si uno debía concentrarse en la magia o los hechizos, él otro le cubría las espaldas. Los primeros no tenían los reflejos del viento. Sabía que no debía ir solo. Era su venganza, no quería involucrar a otro primero en sus rencores.

El dragón negro y su jinete se hicieron visibles. El jinete de alas oscuras descendió del formidable animal que era su montura. Aenodán vestía su armadura iridiscente de guerra. El señor de la guerra se aseguraba de ser visto por sus tropas en cada momento. El metal, labrado con imágenes de arcaicas batallas, abrazaba como una segunda piel el torso, las piernas y los brazos. Una cota de malla negra resguardaba y se fundía con las alas oscuras. El dragón rugió su ira.

—Antiguo primero de fuego, —Aenodán reconoció al ser ante él, una mera cortesía por educación.

Nteorg miró al tylwyth teg. Su tamaño era igual al de los últimos, seres pequeños en comparación con los primeros. Nteorg no se mintió a sí mismo, de entre ellos dos quien inspira miedo era Aenodán. Había algo peligroso y brutal en el Señor de la guerra, el terror que inspiraba en los otros para él era natural como respirar.

—Ancestral Señor de la guerra, —respondió el ser de fuego—. Es un placer volver a encontrarnos.

Tres de los trece dragones que formaban los drákones aún surcaban el cielo. Los otros tylwyth teg descendieron junto a su rey. Los drákones eran la sangre real, la familia cercana del rey, o los guerreros que por su dedicación se ganaban el título de fieles a la sangre. Unos y otros eran leales a la corona de guerra. Los drákones conocían lo suficiente a su rey para saber que una afrenta contra uno de sus hijos sería cobrada con dureza.

—Tenía curiosidad por saber quién creó el hechizo que trajo una tregua entre nuestras razas, y salvó sus almas de mi acero.

La voz de Aenodán, la misma que azuzaba a sus guerreros en batalla, envió a Nteorg a los recuerdos de la cruenta guerra. Los primeros poseían una cultura rica y basta. Sus dominios sobre las Tierras de la perdición daban cuenta de una arquitectura exquisita perfeccionada por milenios. Sus saberes eran antiquísimos, profundos y llenos de misterios. Para los primeros los tylwyth teg eran criaturas sanguinarias, crueles e incivilizadas que recurrían a la guerra ante su carencia de algo mejor. La guerra se desató por nimiedades, Aenodán quería parte de las tierras de fuego. Les propuso un trato generoso que ellos rechazaron por considerarlo un ser inferior de un reino bárbaro. Aenodán desató su furia sobre los primeros. Los tylwyth teg eran como un nido de hormigas. Arrasaban todo a su paso. Sembraban la muerte como la humedad cultivaba la vida.

—Mi creación nos aseguró un largo tiempo en paz. Quizá mantuvimos esa tregua demasiado tiempo, —dijo el primero—. Las ofensas no se olvidan con los milenios.

—Se recrudecen —asintió Aenodán—. En esa guerra eras joven, no uno de los guerreros principales. ¿Maté a tu padre? ¿A tu madre? ¿Quizá a tu mascota adorada?

Nteorg entrecerró los ojos, la ira le llenó el cuerpo de llamas carmesí. ¡Maldito tylwyth teg! ¡Cómo se atrevía!

—A mi familia entera —siseó—, a los amigos cercanos, a la mitad de mi gente.

¿En realidad su hechizo ganó la guerra? Durante milenios los primeros lo creyeron. Él empezó a dudarlo desde que el último, un hombrecito con aires de niño, buscó su ayuda. Nteorg sabía que encender la ira de Aenodán no era buena idea. Quería darle al maldito tylwyth teg un poco del dolor que él puso en el destino de los primeros. La justicia no llegó con los siglos, Aenodán aún era el altivo señor de la guerra, el conquistador.

—Oh primero de fuego, pronto tu dolor será inmenso, —el odio relampagueó en los ojos negros y carmesí de Aenodán—. Tú vivirás para ver como devuelvo al fuego original a tu raza entera.

—No puedes entrar a las Tierras de la perdición.

Una breve, cruel sonrisa, surgió en los labios del Señor de la guerra. Su mirada brillaba divertida.

—El hechizo es una bagatela que cualquier niño puede deshacer. Illuvra, que por entonces no era mi esposa, estaba harta de mis constantes ausencias. Me exigió detener la guerra como condición para aceptar mi cortejo. La guerra y la tregua se convirtieron con los milenios en una broma de alcoba. Tú rompiste la tregua, ofreciste tu ayuda para matar a mi hijo y tu raza será extinguida por ello. En castigo tú vivirás hasta el final de los tiempos para recordar por qué no hay primeros de fuego en el mundo. Te llevaré conmigo para que veas la caída de tu pueblo y revivas cada día de tu existencia la razón de su muerte.

El primero de fuego se quedó sin palabras al ser golpeado por la magnitud de su error. Aenodán se acercó unos pasos, aún estaba frente el primero de fuego. Quería que viera lo que haría con su hechizo. Debía entender que ellos no ganaron, la tregua fue un favor que debieron agradecer de rodillas hasta el fin de las eras. Los primeros eran demasiado débiles para afrontar una guerra. Eran buenos para declamar poesías y hacer bonitas columnas, un pueblo endeble que debió ser eliminado en el principio de los tiempos.

Aenodán pensó en el canto del primero. Estaba oculto cuando el primero pudo hacer el hechizo. La lucha de su hijo lo llenó de orgullo; Jary era un niño fuerte. Sabía que Jary no corría riesgo porque su energía desapareció del castillo antes de que el primero terminara el hechizo. Aenodán cantó en la lengua de su pueblo, un idioma de sol y viento. Su magia encontró las defensas de las llamas rojas, las encendió con fuego negro y se consumieron en un pestañeo. Sin apenas esfuerzo neutralizó las defensas de Hogwarts. Los últimos y su magia no representaban ningún desafío para él. El castillo apareció ante sus ojos.

—No tengo intenciones de enfrentarme a ti, primero, —dijo con desprecio—. No eres digno. ¿Querías venganza? Debiste pelear conmigo. Cualquiera puede entrampar a un niño, por eso tu pueblo no recibirá misericordia. Drákones encárguense de él.

Aenodán miró el campo de batalla, si es que podía llamársele así. Cada hombre y mujer estaban detenidos por la magia de Aenodán. El hechizo servía para posponer, no lo usaba cuando combatía. Aenodán creía en la guerra justa, cada uno merecía la oportunidad de defenderse hasta la derrota o la muerte. Aenodán caminó a donde Dumbledore estaba sujeto por su magia. A su lado Sirius, Severus y Remus aguardaban también prisioneros. Los cuatro hombres fueron los últimos en aparecer en el campo de batalla, llegaron cuando él amenazaba al primero con la extinción de su raza.

Bajo los pies de Aenodán la nieve se derretía con un suave borboteo. La magia fresca liberó a Dumbledore y los tres hombres que lo rodeaban.

—Respetables últimos, —dijo Aenodán con tono formal—. Mi nombre es Aenodán, soy el rey de los tylwyth teg. La forma correcta de dirigirse a mí es Ancestral rey, Señor de la guerra o Corona de guerra. Es común entre las razas nombrarse por el orden en que aparecieron en la tierra. Los demonios de fuego, como los conocen ustedes, son considerados los primeros, ustedes son los últimos. El lugar que ocupan los tylwyth teg en la creación es un secreto. Los llamamos respetables últimos, como a nosotros nos llaman ancestrales seres de viento o a antiguos primeros a los demonios de fuego.

Si se preguntan por qué nos entendemos, no es que hablemos la misma lengua, para todas las razas creadas existe una lengua común. Yo no hablo la lengua del primero, ni él habla la mía. Ninguno de nosotros habla la suya y sin embargo entendieron nuestra charla. El lenguaje universal se habla por instinto cuando están en presencia de una raza distinta a la suya. Es un regalo útil que viene desde el principio de los tiempos. Yo soy el padre de Harry Potter y vine para llevarme a mi hijo. ¿Dónde está?

Una lengua común a las razas creadas. Dumbledore era de los pocos humanos que lo sabía. Era por la lengua común que podían entenderse con las sirenas y los tritones del lago. No podía decirse que las relaciones de la raza humana y los otros creados fueran buenas. Denominar criaturas mágicas a otras razas dejaba en claro como veían los hombres a quienes compartían la tierra con ellos, apenas los ponían un rango por encima de los animales, de ningún manera iguales a ellos. Quizá era por eso que las razas mágicas evitaban el contacto con ellos. O tal vez los otros despreciaban a los humanos.

—Su pareja se lo llevó, —dijo Dumbledore. Mantenía su rostro sereno y sus emociones en control—. Cuando nos dimos cuenta que estábamos bajo ataque lo sacamos del castillo.

La sonrisa en los labios de Aenodán relajó la tensa situación.

—¿Está mi hijo a salvo?

Dumbledore asintió. Severus dio un paso al frente.

—Señor de la guerra, nuestro rey hará lo necesario para mantenerlo seguro.

—Me place escuchar eso, esperamos un largo tiempo para que estuvieran juntos. No tengo intenciones de separarlos. Díganle a su pareja que quiero ver a mi hijo en la próxima luna llena. Haremos los arreglos necesarios para que nos visiten.

Aenodán buscó con la mirada a los drákones, el primero estaba sometido, atado al lomo de un dragón. Observó a los humanos sujetos por su magia.

—Ahora respetable último —miró a Dumbledore—, hay asuntos que resolver. Trae aquí a quienes estén en el castillo. No discutas conmigo último, soy un ser de paciencia limitada.

Dumbledore volvió con los adolescentes y sus padres que envió el ministerio. También lo acompañaban los elfos de las cocinas y los fantasmas. Se lamentó al ver al niño entre ellos; intuía que no había un peligro real para ellos, ni para los que estaban del lado de luz. Era difícil conciliar la idea de que Harry fuera hijo de ese ser. Harry era compasivo, parecía entender el sufrimiento de los otros e intentaba ayudarlos. Su padre prometía muerte y destrucción por el intento de dañar a su hijo.

Aenodán habló cuando se reunieron en un grupo atemorizado. Observó al niño rubio entre ellos.

—Primero, tengo muchos enemigos. El hijo de Lily y James Potter fue criado por nosotros, ahora que la verdad se sabe él debe ocupar su sitio entre los últimos. No permitiré que lo de hoy se repita. Retiré sus débiles protecciones para fortalecerlas y hacerlas infranqueables contra mis adversarios. Ahora el niño de mi sangre, y mi hijo mortal, estarán a salvo aquí.

Las defensas del castillo se levantaron de nuevo. Dumbledore sintió la magia poderosa incorporarse a la magia de los fundadores. Sintió las nuevas protecciones contra seres que ni siquiera alcanzaba a identificar. Podía decir, con cierto esfuerzo, que estaban protegidos contra seres de los cinco elementos, el resto era un enigma.

—Segundo, no permitiré que nadie dañe a la sangre real. A partir de este momento cualquier afrenta contra mi hijo será castigada. Las injurias del pasado también serán cobradas. Tú y tú.

Aenodán señaló a un par de mortífagos que liberó de su magia.

—Serán testigos, lleven este mensaje a Voldemort: Quizá me muestre generoso y permita que la pareja de Jary concluya este asunto para probar su valía. La realidad es que soy celoso de las afrentas contra mi sangre y dispongo del tiempo del universo para consumar mi venganza. Así que ofrezco una tregua hasta que esté preparado para enfrentarme, y la necesitará. Respetable último —se dirigió a Dumbledore—, ¿quiénes son tus aliados? Tócalos y mi magia los liberará. Solo tus aliados, —advirtió.

Dumbledore tocó a los hombres y mujeres de la Orden del fénix y los aurores. Se reunieron con el grupo de adolescentes y sus padres. Aenodán habló para los mensajeros.

—De esto es capaz un Señor de la guerra, esto enfrentará Voldemort.

Aenodán se dio la vuelta. Su cabello negro brilló con tonos azules bajo los rayos de sol. Lo vieron montar su dragón y alzar el vuelo. Dumbledore giró al oír el grito de Molly. Los mortífagos estaban muertos, destrozados, su sangre corría por la nieve y la ablandaba con su calor.

Al sentir el viento en la cara el primero de fuego se lamentó por sus errores. La demostración de Aenodán era apenas un atisbo de su poder. Pensó en las Tierras de la perdición, en las praderas donde ardía un fuego dulce. Los jóvenes se reunían allí para contar las leyendas de triunfos y guerras, de amores y corazones rotos. Cuando los primeros fueran destruidos, otra raza elemental de fuego surgiría y ocuparía el lugar de los últimos. Aunque mil razas surgieran del fuego ya no serían su pueblo. Si bien el actuó con indignidad, Aenodán seguiría el protocolo de la guerra. Los primeros de fuego tenían una oportunidad, debían ganar la batalla por venir.

**UniónUniónUnión**

Las ventanas, dos grandes cuadros de madera, se abrieron bajo el impulso de sus manos. Allí no había cristales. Draco observó la abundancia del bosque. El árbol morada estaba en la parte superior de las tierras que descendían hasta el lecho del rio. Abajo las enredaderas crecían sobre los brazos de tierra a cada lado del cauce. Plantas y flores embellecían la tierra húmeda y fértil. El río andaba lento su caudal de agua. Abundaban las flores de color amarillo de apariencia delicada. Mariposas azules se perseguían entre el verde y el lila de las florecillas que se inclinaban elegantes. Las aves buscaban su comida entre la hierba.

A los elfos de luz les gustaban los bosques, donde el sol hacía crecer plantas y flores en profusión. Los inmensos árboles eran su morada. Aunque similares a los que había en la tierra, los árboles de Álfheimr eran el doble o triple de grandes e incontables veces más anchos. Cuando a un árbol se le pedía ser morada, su esencia creaba el hogar. El árbol se curvaba, se extendía o se comprimía. Según el carácter del árbol sería la casa. El hogar donde estaban era serio, distinguido y franco. Los anillos del árbol, la cuenta de sus muchos años, adornaban cada pared y suelo. El árbol mismo proveía muebles hechos de ramas y hojas. El árbol seguía vivo, las ramas y las hojas crecían dentro y fuera; la copa, por arriba de la morada, se extendía al cielo. Algunas ramas se curvaban para adornar la casa, para jugar con los retoños de elfos que crecían a su alrededor. Algunos pájaros formaban sus nidos dentro de la casa y otros animales del bosque compartían las moradas con los elfos. Cuando llovía algunos senderos húmedos se deslizaban dentro de la morada, perfuman las habitaciones con el aroma del agua y dejaban a su paso una senda verde que embellecía la casa. Enredaderas con pequeñas flores, mariposas y libélulas traslucidas lo mismo adornaban que era compartían el hogar.

Draco aspiró el perfume del bosque, un aroma de flores, árboles y humedad. Estaba inquieto y deseaba serenarse. Vestía una túnica de color azul rey, ceñida al torso, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Las mangas largas eran amplias. La túnica bordaba en colores plata contaba un día soleado. Pantalones negros y botas altas de completaban su atuendo. En los nueve mundos de Yggdrasil él era conocido como el rey de Midgard. Un sencillo collar de madera que mostraba un árbol rodeado por una serpiente era el símbolo de su corona. Era el derecho de su linaje abrir o cerrar los portales entre los mundos, para visitarlos, refugiarse o esconderse en ellos si era necesario.

Le dio la espalda al bosque y miró dentro de la habitación. Los doseles de la cama estaban abiertos, flores rojizas crecían en los postes de madera. Un pequeño pájaro saltaba sobre la almohada donde Harry dormía. Desde que llegaron, siete días atrás, aún no despertaba. Laurinquë, el elfo en cuya morada vivían, era el sanador real. Draco se sentía mejor en su morada que en el palacio. Allí podía dedicarse a cuidar a Harry, sin atender ninguna otra obligación. Draco se pasó las manos por el rostro. Estaba cansado. Se acostó cerca de Harry y se permitió dormir unos minutos.

La voz llegaba clara a sus oídos. Un tono dulce que sabía a viento.

—Isilmë ilcalassë, isilmë pícalassë,isilmë lantalassë, ve loicolícuma.

Sonaba como la canción que entonaban los elfos por las noches. Fue luna llena cuando estaban en Hogwarts, ahora la luna menguaba y los elfos le dedicaban sus cantos. Recordaba la canción en la lengua de los elfos porque Regulus la aprendía, le fascinaba el idioma sereno de los elfos. Draco frunció el ceño. Hizo intento de abrir los ojos. Miró a su lado y se incorporó de golpe al ver la cama vacía.

—¡Harry!

—Está afuera —le dijo Lucius que aguardaba al lado de la cama.

Draco se volvió. Miró a su general, ataviado con ropas parecidas a las suyas. El rostro de Lucius permanecía serio, en sus ojos se leía otra cosa. Draco se sentó en la cama. Esferas de luz alumbraban la morada.

—Despertó hace un rato, Laurinquë lo revisó. Está bien, su energía repuesta, en perfecta salud. Por otro lado, tú necesitas descansar, —dijo Lucius divertido—, el vínculo entre ustedes está formado. Harry tomó parte de tu energía para recuperarse.

Draco respiro profundo, lo aliviaba que Harry estuviera despierto. Sí, estaba cansado, no demasiado. La voz que lo despertó aún cantaba. Afuera era noche cerrada.

—Debemos hablar, —el tono de Lucius lo puso en alerta.

Sintió los hechizos de privacidad. Lucius se acercó a la ventana y Draco lo siguió. Lucius se recargó contra la pared de madera. Abajo, junto al río, Harry estaba sentado en una rama, las alas enormes extendidas a la luna. Draco recorrió con la mirada las plumas negras, platas y traslucidas. Los elfos vistieron a Harry de dorado, delicadas y ligeras túnicas en capas envolvían la parte superior, pantalones blancos le ceñían las piernas, los pies descalzos se mecían por encima de la hierba. Una tiara plateada y azul ceñía su frente. Las luciérnagas volaban a su alrededor. Harry estaba rodeado por elfos y Regulus se mantenía cerca.

—Cuando despertó dijo que tenía alas —Lucius murmuró en macedonio—, que las vio en un sueño. Empezó a tocar su espalda y dijo que estaban encerradas por un hechizo que olía a viento. Lo rompió con el idioma de su raza.

Harry levantó el rostro al sentirse observado. Saludó a Draco con la mano. Draco sonrió y le devolvió el gesto.

—¡Siento lo de tu energía! —Gritó Harry.

Draco sonrió, encogió los hombros. No le importaba compartir su energía con él.

—Al retirar el hechizo que ocultaba sus alas —siguió Lucius—, se liberó su magia de tylwyth teg. Hace un momento cantó en el idioma de los elfos. Le basta ver a otra criatura para hablar el idioma de la raza, no la lengua común. Tras los muchos experimentos de los elfos te aseguro, como lo afirman ellos, que Harry puede hablar la lengua de cada criatura y raza creada.

—Bajo el fulgor de la luna, bajo la luna que mengua, —cantaban los elfos en la lengua común.

—Cuando Harry despertó recibimos un mensaje de los tylwyth teg. Aenodán e Illuvra, los reyes actuales, son sus padres. Los elfos se asombraron al saberlo. Regulus entiende su lengua mejor de lo que ellos creen. Hay algo que no nos dicen Draco e involucra a Harry. Regulus los escuchó hablar de una profecía sobre un príncipe hijo de Aenodán capaz de hablar el lenguaje de cada criatura y ser creado, entre ellos se corre la voz de que Harry es el hijo de todos.

Draco se apartó de la ventana. Los ojos azul acero observaron a Lucius.

—¿Qué dice el mensaje de sus padres?

—Los saludan y esperan verlos para la luna llena. Acordaron con los elfos que se abra un portal a las tierras de los tylwyth teg. Severus también envió un mensaje y un recuerdo. Dice que tu futuro suegro es encantador. Aún no decide si tú matarás a Voldemort para probarte o lo hará él. Por el momento le ofreció una tregua. Ya es un hecho que los tylwyth teg le declararon la guerra a los demonios de fuego. Uno de ellos se alió con Voldemort para matar a Harry, ese era nuestro presentimiento. Aenodán destruirá a los demonios por intentar asesinar a su hijo.

Draco enarcó las cejas. Una parte de él entendía la ira del padre de Harry. Había dentro de él una profunda rabia contra quienes ponían en peligro a Harry. Tenía dieciséis años, ni siquiera terminó el colegio, no debería ocuparse de peleas contra magos oscuros... ¿La raza entera por uno de ellos? Se frotó la frente. ¿Por qué las cosas sucedían tan rápido? Aún no le decía a Harry que era el chico de la profecía, suponía que lo comprendió al ver sus alas y ahora con sus padres, y lo que ocultaban los elfos. Draco quería una pausa para respirar. Un poco de tranquilidad para conocer a Harry en paz. Según Dumbledore la magia los emparejó y no sabía si a Harry le gustaba la idea o la detestaba.

—Tranquilo, —Lucius le palmeó el hombro—, tienen tres semanas para conocerse. Aquí estarán a salvo. Aprovecha el tiempo Draco.

Los golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron a Draco. Lucius rompió los hechizos.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Harry asomó tras la madera.

—¿Estás bien?

—Un poco cansado, —respondió Draco—. Nada que no se cure con una buena noche de sueño.

—¿Es hora de irse a la cama?

—Harry hablas macedonio, —dijo Lucius.

—¿Lo hago? —Harry frunció el ceño—. No me di cuenta.

—Ahora hablaste en mi idioma. Un nórdico muy antiguo, —la nostalgia sonó en la voz de Lucius.

—Conmigo habla en persa, —escucharon la voz de Regulus detrás de la puerta cerrada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry en persa, abrió la puerta.

—Este don tuyo para las lenguas es impresionante, —dijo Draco—. Tienes alas.

Harry se irguió orgulloso y las plumas se envararon. Frunció el ceño, jaló el ala derecha contra su pecho y se peinó las plumas.

—Me temo que son iguales que mi cabello, —dijo en macedonio.

Draco se rio. Lucius dejó la habitación en silencio, Regulus lo siguió.

—Ven, te ayudaré a acomodarlas.

Draco le ofreció la mano a Harry. El chico lo miró a los ojos, bajó la mirada a la mano extendida y la tomó. Un sutil sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas. Draco lo condujo a la cama, se sentó detrás de él. Cuando terminaron con las plumas Draco lo jaló contra su pecho, lo rodeó con sus brazos. Acomodó la barbilla en el hombro de Harry.

—Hueles a flores.

—¿Soy el chico de la profecía? —Preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—Sí, —respondió Draco. Tener a Harry en sus brazos le provocaba una sensación de paz que no sintió antes en su vida.

—¿Te parece... bien?

—Para mí es perfecto, —le murmuró Draco al oído—. Y a ti, ¿te agrada? ¿Te molesta? ¿Te es indiferente?

Harry lo miró de soslayo. Se apartó de sus brazos. Gruñó descolocado cuando intentó girarse y se dio cuenta que no era fácil con las alas. Plegó una y la otra se extendió cuan larga era. Harry jaló a la rebelde contra su pecho y al darse la vuelta su otra ala quedó contra el rostro de Draco. Al moverse las plumas contra su cara Draco sintió un ligero cosquilleo, el toque era como una caricia. Las plumas eran tersas, mullidas, como un beso delicado. Cerró los ojos.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó Harry, sorprendido por la sensación en su espalda.

La sonrisa y el deleite eran obvios en la cara de Draco. Los ojos se abrieron. Harry estaba de rodillas, el desconcierto se leía en sus facciones.

—¿Te pegué?

—No, de hecho fue muy agradable, tus plumas son sedosas.

Harry lo miró como si no entendiera. Tiene dieciséis años, se recordó Draco.

—Me decías cómo te sientes sobre esto.

Harry bajó la mirada. Respiró por los labios rosados que Draco encontró tentadores. Draco acarició la barbilla de Harry con sus dedos, le delineó las orejas puntiagudas que a su juicio eran adorables. Lo que Harry iba a decir se quedó en los labios. Con timidez Harry tocó el rostro de Draco, las manos de Draco lo afirmaron por la cintura. Las miradas se encontraron. Harry acercó su rostro, en un impulso pudoroso las alas los ocultaron de la noche.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**O**

O

O

O

O

O

O

Un beso después de ciento once cuartillas. No sé si felicitarme o echarme a llorar, jajajaja, cuando empecé a escribir esta historia sabía que este asunto del romance y el sexo le llevaría tiempo a Harry :D ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Comentarios por favor!

**Un anuncio para mis lectores:**

Hola, hoy es diez de octubre y como es costumbre tengo un montón de cosas por hacer. Yo trabajo, estudio, escribo y en este mismo momento ayudo a corregir un libro. Escribir es mi pasión, es lo que amo hacer en la vida. Pero también se convierte en una presión cuando tienes muchas otras cosas que hacer y **debes **publicar cada quince días.

Yo soy pagana y para mí ya estamos en el último mes del año. En veinte días celebramos Samhain y no tengo disfraz, todavía no hago mi regalo mágico para el intercambio, no tengo tiempo para hacer la mini obra de teatro que mi clan quiere presentar, yo soy la guionista (el año pasado fuimos un éxito). En ocho días mi clan tiene que organizar una luna orisha, el próximo mes nos toca organizar otra luna, nos vamos a ir de campamento a un pueblo olvidado de los dioses, con temazcal y caminata en el bosque y Señores de los abismos… Estoy cansada de correr tanto.

También hay un asunto allí sobre la publicación que me molesta mucho. Escribir es una labor ardua, lo he dicho mil veces. Te ocupa horas y horas de cada día de tu vida. Empieza con la planeación, la escritura, la corrección. No es de ninguna forma fácil y si además te exiges mucho, como yo, elévalo un grado más. Llegar frente a los lectores y que no lo valoren es complicado.

Sé que vivimos en una sociedad que nos habitúa a la satisfacción inmediata. Ves algo en la tele, vas a la tienda y lo compras. Quieres información, entras a internet y lo tienes en segundos. Quieres ver pornografía, hay miles de páginas a tu disposición, y así con muchas cosas que hacemos. Así que aprendes a tener todo al momento sin valorarlo, sin apreciarlo, sin ponerte a pensar en lo que cuesta hacerlo, en las horas de trabajo que se necesitan para que algo llegue a tus manos y tú puedas disfrutarlo. Yo solo quiero decirles que aprecien lo que tienen ahora, sin exigir más, sin tener los ojos puestos en lo que sucederá mañana, vivan este momento intensamente, lo que tienen, lo que llega a ustedes. Este es el presente, es el tiempo que vivimos todos, el futuro nadie lo conoce, no sabemos si quiera si llegaremos a él.

Y todo este rollo mareador es para decirles que me tomaré unas largas vacaciones del fanfiction. A partir de hoy y hasta febrero no habrá más publicaciones de mis fics. En estas vacaciones haré lo que me gusta, me concentraré en disfrutar de las personas que me rodean y de las muchas fiestas que se nos vienen. Me pondré al día con todos mis fics y escribiré nuevos (tengo muchos en el tintero, varios ya empezados). Disfrutaré la vida, el trabajo que hago por gusto y sobre todo de los amigos.

Nos vemos en febrero y hasta entonces disfruten la vida y sean felices. Con cariño Janendra.


End file.
